Something A Little Different
by SisterFriend
Summary: Ouran High School Host Club: Where handsome rich young men with too much time on their hands entertain rich young women with too much time on their hands. Two new guests arrive at the club, but they require a different form of entertainment. Funny stuff!
1. Masks and Surprises

The host club wasn't necessarily opened to customers that day, but, as always, the sound of the door opening sent the seven of them scurrying into position. Tamaki sat down in the center of their formation as always, and waited to see if it was one of his princesses at the door or just some poor lost soul, possibly in desperate need of help.

The door opened about half way, and a girl looked inside the room. She was dressed in the Ouran girl's uniform. She was beautiful; long ebony curls flowing down her back, her skin a dark olive tone, and bright green eyes. She wasn't exactly tall, but more of an average height. None of that is what stalled the host club; most of their customers were beautiful. No, what stalled them was that the princess in front of them had a delicate white mask around her emerald eyes. Not surprisingly, Tamaki was the first to snap out of his shocked reverie. He hopped up and walked over to the young lady. He reaches her, and gestures for her to come farther in. She complied and stepped inside, a shy smile on her lips.

Tamaki walked up to her and reached up to remove her mask. "Hello princess. How may the host club serve you?" He asked sweetly, his blue-violet eyes shining brightly.

The girl's grin grew to a mischievous level, "Please don't call me princess," she told him a bit harshly, reaching her hand up to deflect the princely figure's hands that were only a few inches from her mask. "Don't touch me either," she continued in that same tone.

Kyouya watched as Tamaki retreats to his corner of woe, then used the silence created by the King's moping to introduce all of the hosts to the young lady. "Hello miss, I'm Ootori Kyouya, vice president of the Ouran High School Host Club. That idiot that you just sent to the corner is our president, Suoh Tamaki. These are the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru," The red headed twins grinned in perfect time with each other, and began to head towards the new girl, only to have their pant legs grabbed by the short brunette boy sitting on the floor. The twins tripped and grabbed onto each other to steady themselves, then, still in sync, turned and stuck their tongues out at the boy.

"That would be Fujioka Haruhi," Kyouya continued, not distracted in the least by the club members acting out like that. "Finally, our eldest members; Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni," he informed their guest, pointing to the extremely tall, dark haired young man, then the extremely short blonde boy.

"Hi there!" the short little boy said joyfully, a huge grin on his face. The girl smiled back, but wasn't paying much attention; she was looking around the room, examining it carefully.

"Now, what would your name be Miss…?" Kyouya asked the girl, bringing her back to the real world.

"I am Chinakome Hinara, and it is a pleasure to meet you Ootori-san, and the rest of you too." She glanced over at Tamaki, who was still in the corner. She sighed, "I have enough of that to deal with with my little sister, come out of the corner and act your age Suoh-san," she orders him gently. He looked up at her after a moment. The look on her face that reminded him of a mother reprimanding a child caused him to get up and join the group again. "Thank you." Hinara told him once he was standing by Kyouya.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other for a moment and then begin to circle the strange girl. "So, why do you-"

"-wear that mask?" The two asked her suspiciously. Hinara simply grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must go now, but I'm sure I will see you again soon enough, have a wonderful day gentlemen." She said before she turned and walked out the door, not bothering to look back.

The host club members just stared after her puzzled. Kyouya was jotting things down in his notbook at a rapid pace the whole time. Eventually Haruhi turned to look at Kyouya. "So… Who exactly was that, Kyouya-senpai?"

Kyouya looked up at her, then the other hosts who were looking at him expectantly. He smiled a bit. "I have no idea."

* * *

Mori walked back to the corner of the music room, leaving Mitsukuni to entertain their guests alone for a few moments while he got more cake for the small boy. He turns behind the curtain, only to find a girl sitting on the counter. Although no one would have been able to tell except for possibly Honey, he was slightly startled by the girl. He wasn't expecting her to be there, and he was hardly ever surprised.

She was an odd girl to say the least. She was clothed in Ouran High School's male uniform rather than the girl's, which was odd enough considering _surely_ she wasn't trying to be a boy, her gorgeous strawberry blonde hair was too long for that. But then there was her face. She had dark blue, sparkling eyes, and a mask, that probably covered up a lot of freckles, but a few could be seen on the right side of her face, where the mask didn't cover. This mask covered half the face and was black instead of white, quite a bit different from the other girl's. She was much shorter than the other girl too, probably just a bit taller than Honey.

Mori stood right where he was and just looked at the girl. He wasn't necessarily staring at her, but that didn't mean it failed to unnerve most people. The next weird thing about this girl was that she seemed to be immune to this intense gaze of his. In fact, she hopped off the counter and rushed over to him instead. "Hi there! You must Morinozuka-Senpai! I've been waiting for _someone_ to come back here… I didn't want to disturb you guys during host club hours, but I just couldn't wait to meet you any longer!" She proceeded to tell him excitedly, using hand wild hand motions.

"Takashi?" Honey poked his head around the curtain.

"You're Haninozuka-Senpai!" The girl squealed, pointing. The boy nodded and walked over to where we he was standing by Takashi. "You are just adorable as my big sister said! Awwww!"

The short boy looked at the girl, his big brown eyes filled with bewilderment, but he smiled happily all the same. "You're funny! Who is your sister? Who are you?" He asked the girl with a big grin.

She smiled back. "My sister is Chinakome Hinara; you met her a few days ago! I'm Chinakome Sanzo, pleased to finally meet you."

Honey smiled and jumped into a big hug with the girl. "You're so cute San-Chan!" Honey said with a giggle. Sanzo smiled at her new nickname. "Come on Takashi, grab some more cake and let's go back out there before Kyo-Chan comes to find us!" With that the two left Sanzo right where they had found her. She jumped back on the counter to wait for the activities to be over.

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait too much longer before she met her next host. Kyouya walked back behind the curtain. He didn't notice the girl at first because he was busy writing in the little black notebook he was carrying. He really wished he had looked up to begin with…

"You're Ootori-Senpai! If you don't mind, I have a few questions to ask you! Why do you not wear contacts instead of your glasses? What are you writing in that book? Uh, why are you staring like that?" Sanzo shifted uncomfortably under Kyouya's stare.

Kyouya sighed. "I am indeed Ootori Kyouya, I wear glasses because I prefer them over contacts, and what I write in my notebook is none of your business. Now, is there any chance that you are the little sister of Chinakome Hinara?" Kyouya asked the girl, not revealing any signs that he was surprised to find the girl back here, or the fact that she was obviously on a major caffeine rush; probably due to large amounts of coffee he assumed she had.

"I am! How did you know!?! It's because we look so much alike, right? My name is Chinakome Sanzo." The girl said with a big grin on her face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Chinakome-San." Kyouya replied with a sweeping bow, ignoring the question. The mask had been just about all he had to go on to make that guess, the two girls looked nothing alike. "May I ask why you are here?"

Sanzo grinned. "Oh, I wanted to meet you all! Are all of your appointments over?"

Kyouya nodded. "The girls just left, if you would like to come see everyone else I'm sure it would be fine with our president."

"Oh, you mean Suoh-San? I heard that he calls all girls princesses… I hope he calls me a princess!" Kyouya's glasses conveniently glare, hiding the smile in his eyes. He walked back out to the rest of the host club, Sanzo tagging along behind.

"Tamaki, everyone, this is Chinakome Sanzo, sister of our last mystery guest; Chinakome Hinara. Chinakome-San, this is our king; Suoh Tamaki." Kyouya told the blonde boy. The host club looks up to see the strange girl in the mask and boy's uniform following Kyouya.

"Hello Princess Chinakome, it is a pleasure to meet you." Tamaki said, reaching for her hand as he kneeled in front of her. She pulled it out of his reach. "Oh, Chinakome-san… Do you not want me to call you princess or touch you like your sister?" Tamaki asked, slightly disappointed.

Sanzo giggled. "No, I'm fine with both of those; I was just messing with you Suoh-San! Don't mind my sister though, she just enjoys being difficult!" She addresses the last part to the whole host club.

Tamaki's eyes got really big, and he stared off into space, shocked into silence that the cute little girl was already playing jokes on him. The twins, on the other hand, seemed to find so amusing that they were practically crying with laughter.

"San-Chan!" Honey yelled, jumping into Sanzo's arms, spinning her around.

She laughed. "Honey-Senpai! Oh, it is okay if I call you that, right?" Honey nods excitedly. She puts him down and looked back at Tamaki shyly. "Suoh-san? Since you are the King, and I'm a princess… Does that mean you're my daddy?" She asked, her bright blue eyes getting really big.

"You're so adorable! Of course I'll be your daddy! You can call me Daddy or Tamaki-Chan, whichever you would like darling!" Tamaki squealed with glee.

"Okay Daddy! I have to go now! I'll see you soon!" With that the strange girl skipped out the door, a huge grin on her face.

"We have a new daughter Mommy..." Tamaki said with a sigh, staring after her.


	2. Teasing and Breathing

Kyouya leaned against a column in Music Room 3, staring intently at the piece of paper in his hand. He had read through the letter over three times, and was still amazed at what he saw. "What are you reading Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked, bouncing over to the Shadow King. Kyouya didn't say anything, but just thrust the letter in Honey's face. Honey took it and began to read. When he finished he looked up at Mori, who was standing behind him. His eyes sparkled with delight when he informed him, "The Chinakome sisters are coming to visit!"

"What? My dear daughter Sanzo is coming back to see me! That's fabulous!" Tamaki exclaimed when he heard Honey's announcement. He and the rest of the club surrounded Kyouya. Tamaki snatched the letter from the small senior and began to read it aloud.

_Dear Ouran High School Host Club,_

_My sister and I would like to present you with a proposition. We would like to meet with you all this Saturday from eleven to four for our first host club experience outside of our first meeting with you. We are asking for a private hosting experience, just the two of us with all of you. It doesn't have to be anything special, just spend the time with us in the Host Club room. The price we are willing to pay for this occasion is 500,000 yen; we hope that is enough to satisfy you. Thank you. Please reply with your answer to the number below._

_Chinakome Hinara and Sanzo_

_P.S. I miss you very much Daddy and I can't wait to see you! –Sanzo_

"My little girl is so sweet! I can't wait to see her!" Tamaki said once he was done reading the letter to everyone. No one else said anything though; they just stared at the sheet of paper in Tamaki's hand.

Finally, Kaoru spoke up. "Did they say 500,000 yen?" He asked, his eyes still glued to the paper. Kyouya nodded.

"That is what it says. This is a big opportunity for us. I'm going to assume we are excepting this offer Tamaki?" he asked the president.

"Of course we are!" He replied, spinning around, a ridiculous grin on his face. "The princesses want to see us, and we can't deny them of that!"

Haruhi slammed her head on the table in front of her, frustrated with Tamaki's extreme attitude. Tamaki heard the thud and turned to see her head on the table. "Oh Haruhi! You aren't jealous because I'm talking about my other daughter so much _are_ you? Don't forget that I still love you so very much!" He exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Senpai! Let go of me!" Haruhi yelled. Tamaki spun her around a few more times then finally set her back down. "Thank you." She said grudgingly. "I'm going to leave now, bye everyone!"

"One moment Haruhi. You do realize that you are officially obligated to be here on Saturday, right?" Kyouya asked the girl. Haruhi sighed, but nodded all the same, then walked out the door and went home.

* * *

It was finally Saturday and the Host Club was waiting quite impatiently for their guests to get there. Kyouya looked at the clock once again; 11:05. They were late.

He looked around at the other hosts. Tamaki and Honey both stared out the window, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the girls, Mori leaning against the wall by the window. Haruhi took this time to study, something that she seemed to rarely get to do anymore, and didn't seem to be doing very well now, considering the Hitachiins were looking to be trying their hardest to make her explode from anger.

"They're here!" Tamaki and Honey cheered after a few more minutes. Kyouya walked over to the window to see the two girls walking up to the school building. Hikaru and Kaoru had finally decided to stop bugging the poor commoner in favor of meeting their guests. After a look from Kyouya, Haruhi put up her school books.

It wasn't but a few moments later that Sanzo crashed through the door, and jumped straight into a hug with Tamaki. "You look adorable Sanzo!" He held her away from him, examining her clothing choice. "Is that an Ouran Elementary uniform?" he asked her, confused. She just grinned and nodded.

He put her back on the ground, only to have Honey jump on her and spin her in a circle from putting her off-balance. "SAN-CHAN!" he yelled happily.

"Hi Honey-Senpai!" she replied just as cheerfully. "Oh, there you are Big Sister! Took you long enough!" Everyone turned to see the girl standing in the entryway.

Her black curls were pulled back into a high ponytail. She was wearing black pants and a green cropped jacket that matched her eyes with a white camisole underneath. Black buttons shone brightly on the jacket, each with a small emblem on them. The twins did a double take; then looked at each other, and then looked toward Kyouya, who saw their reactions and made a note of it in his black notebook.

Tamaki walked over to her slowly. "Hello Chinakome-San, it is a pleasure to see you again." Hinara smiled as he bowed, careful not to touch her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Suoh-San. I hear you have adopted my sister?" She asked the blonde boy, her face void of emotions.

The King shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Well, yeah. It was her idea. She was just so cute! I couldn't say no!" He responded, his voice getting more excited as he continued. "We could always use another daughter around here!"

Hinara giggled. "That's sweet of you, I appreciate it. Now, I think we got off on the wrong foot last time. May I call you Tamaki-Senpai? I would much rather be called Hinara anyways."

"That would be great Hinara-San!" Tamaki smiled. Hinara just rolled her eyes and walked over to where Kyouya was standing.

She reached into the very large white bag on her shoulder and pulled out her wallet before setting the bag on the ground. "I do believe I promised you this." She told Kyouya, opening the wallet and pulling out the promised 500,000 yen.

"Thank you Chinakome-San." Kyouya responded formally.

"Please, call me Hinara."

"Then call me Kyouya." He said; a small smile in his eyes. "Hinara-San; if you don't mind me asking, how old is your sister?"

Hinara looked up at him, "Let's just say that she's younger than you, Kyouya-Senpai, and way too old to be wearing that uniform." With that, she walked over to the couch across from where her sister was sitting, between the twins.

"So, you two are twins. Can anyone tell you apart?" Sanzo asks, looking back and forth at the two.

The twins grin at each other. "Well… Only one person-"

"-can actually tell. But, we can see-"

"-if you can pull it off…"

"Only if you want, of course…"

Sanzo's eyes got really big. "Is this a game?" She asked excitedly.

The Hitachiin brothers had already pulled their hats out and were putting them on. "Let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'!" they announced, much to Sanzo's pleasure.

"Yay! Okay… so, hmm… I think… Hikaru is on the left, and Kaoru is on the right?" She guessed with a big grin. The boys giggled.

"Haha, you got it wrong!" They laughed together.

"I am Hikaru." Hikaru said, lifting his hat off.

Sanzo giggled. "Can we play again?"

The two looked at each other. "Well… I don't see-"

"-why not. Just don't-"

"-be cheating. "

And with that the game continued. Over and over and over again. Honey and Mori were now watching, and Tamaki was sitting on the couch next to Hinara. His cries of unfair play and mean-ness to his little girl had gone completely unnoticed. The only thing that kept him on the couch and not the corner was the stern look that Hinara had given him when he was about to run off.

The thing was though, Sanzo could never seem to get the answer right, even out of pure luck. She always picked the wrong twin. Finally, when it looked like Sanzo was about to break down and cry, and Honey was consoling her, Haruhi walked over to join the group.

"Are you done torturing the poor girl and lying to her constantly? I'm pretty sure that she has gotten it right some of the time you two." He said to the twins. Haruhi turned to Sanzo. "Play one more time, I'll help you out."

Sanzo looked at the twins with a new determination in her eyes. "I want to play again." She demanded, stomping her foot in frustration.

"Whatever you say…" The twins replied with a shrug. Sanzo looked at the two of them for a moment and then looked at Haruhi for assistance.

Haruhi leaned over and whispered in her ear. Sanzo giggled. "The one on the right is Hikaru." The strawberry-blonde locked girl answered confidently.

"WRONG!" The two yelled out with a wicked laugh. Haruhi turned to them.

"Don't lie to the guests guys, I know I'm right, and hence, Sanzo-San is right." She told them.

Hikaru and Kaoru sigh, giving up. "Fine, you were right almost half the time Sanzo. We just kept lying so the game would continue." They told her grudgingly.

"Aww! You finally are being nice to your sister!" Tamaki cooed.

The twins just rolled their eyes. Sanzo's reaction was completely different however.

"You two are my brothers!?" She squealed excitedly. "I've always wanted an older brother! Now I have two!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Sooo…" One of the twins began.

"You've always wanted brothers?" The other finished.

Sanzo shook her head. "No. I didn't say that. I've always wanted _older_ brothers." She corrected them.

The Hitachiins shrugged. "Okay. Works for us!" they responded in unison. They each got up and stood beside Sanzo. "Well… since you _are_ our sister-"

"-then it is our job to do this." With that the two poked the blue-eyed girl in the side, extracting a very loud scream from her.

"MOTHER! The twins are bothering Sanzo!" Tamaki yells, telling on his 'sons'.

"Would you two stop that! That is no way to treat a lady!" The room went awkwardly silent as everyone turned to Kyouya, who looked up when he felt their gazes.

"Uhh…" Tamaki looked thoroughly confused as he stared at his best friend. He had never taken such a disciplinary role before.

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "It wasn't me." He said bluntly and continued his work.

The hosts looked around and realized that Hinara was staring daggers into the twins, Sanzo shifted uncomfortably. "It's not a big deal Hinara… You know they were just kidding…"

"Did you just respond to 'Mother' Hinara-Chan?" Honey asked, his head cocked to the side.

Hinara smiled a bit at the small senior. "Not purposefully, I'm usually the one that stops people from bothering my sister… I was about to get onto them for doing it anyway when he said that…" she explained.

Honey nodded and jumped into her lap. He looked up at her. "Is Sanzo picked on often, Hinara-Chan?" He asked as if he were about to hear a story.

"Sanzo can take care of herself. I'm just a little overprotective, that's all. Although I usually handle things like this better than she does…" the girl told Honey with a small smile.

Honey grinned. "That's so sweet! You two care so much about each other!" Hinara just giggled.

* * *

It was getting close to 3:00 in the afternoon. Sanzo, Haruhi, and Honey were playing cards on one side of the room with Mori watching. Hinara and the rest of the hosts were sitting on two of the couches, discussing the Host Club. She had quite a few questions as to how the club worked.

"We usually get together on days that we aren't opened for our meetings. We discuss possible themes or any new ideas at that time." Kyouya was explaining to Hinara. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Where did you go to school before you started going here, Hinara?" Tamaki asked her.

Hinara smiled. "I had a private tutor." She said simply, not supplying any more information. She turned the attention back to the Host Club. "So, how do you decide who is going to wear which costumes on your theme days?"

The twins launched into a long winded monologue about how their mother knew the hosts' personalities and measurements, and she picked the appropriate outfits using that information, with recommendations or preferences from the members at times.

Hinara had gotten quiet except for her breathing. She got up and began to walk slowly over towards her large bag that was lying near the column where Kyouya had been standing earlier. No one really noticed that she had left.

Tamaki looked up just in time to see Hinara stumble and collapse to the ground. "Hinara-San!" He yelled, running over to the girl. Everyone glanced up from what they were doing.

Sanzo immediately jumped from her chair and rushed to her sister. "Hinara? Is it in your bag?" She asked, concerned, only slightly panicky. Hinara was just barely able to nod her head as she struggled to breathe.

Kyouya had gotten up at the same time Sanzo had. He had shoved Tamaki out of the way and was right behind her when she said that. "What is _it_?" He asked calmly, glancing from Hinara to Sanzo.

"Her inhaler. She has asthma; it isn't usually this bad…" Sanzo responded quickly, rummaging through her sister's bag. "I can't find it. Hinara, where is it?" She turned back around to look at her sister. Her eyes get really big. She looked around the room, catching everyone's eyes. They were standing right where they were before, too much in shock to move. "She passed out! She needs to get to the hospital!" Now Sanzo started to really panic, tears began to stream down her face as she kept digging through the huge bag.

Kyouya pulled out his phone. "I need a limo here, now." He said simply, and then hung up. He placed his hand on Sanzo's shoulder. "Grab the bag, we're going." He told her. She did as he said, not questioning. He gently picked the unconscious girl up in his arms, her black hair falling over his arm, and turned to leave. Seeing all the hosts standing up, he shakes his head. "If you are going, then you're going in a different car. I can't have all of you in the car with her." He stated quietly.

Sanzo followed him out the door, running to keep up with his long strides. They slid into the limo and she slammed the door as Kyouya carefully adjusted Hinara, who was now in his lap. He looked up at Sanzo as the car started to drive quickly down the road to the hospital

"Now, who is she?"


	3. Names and Awkwardness

There was a groan and a sigh, relieving the quiet hospital room from its silence. The girl on the hospital bed slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position. The rooms only other occupants were Sanzo and Kyouya. Her sister was asleep though, so her gaze fell on Kyouya, who looked up at her from where he had been typing on his laptop. "…Asthma attack?" she asked, her memories slowly coming into focus.

"Yes." Kyouya nodded.

"Couldn't find my inhaler?"

Kyouya nodded. The black haired girl just nodded, not really surprised.

"Happen often?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I keep my inhaler in my purse, but no one else can seem to find anything in there besides me. I have these really bad attacks about three times a year. I've gotten used to them by now."

"I see…" Kyouya had pulled out his notebook and was scribbling in it, the notebook pulled up just enough to where she couldn't see what it was he was writing.

The girl looks at the notebook, confused. "I sure hope you aren't taking notes on me as if I were a class project or something." She protested; her voice quiet.

Kyouya smirked. "Of course not, Kaminari Mitsuya."

The girl snapped her head in his direction. "What did you just call me?" she asked, her voice getting dangerously edgy.

Kyouya smirked. "Your name."

"So you found out…" Mitsuya/Hinara said, disappointed. "How did you know?"

"Although I would like to say that it was easy, it wasn't. Sanzo actually had to tell me who you really were, but I would have gotten figured it out eventually even if _this_ hadn't happened." He gestured around the room. "The 500,000 yen and your general appearance would have helped me narrow it down quite a bit. The Hitachiin clothing you were wearing definitely didn't help you cause either."

Mitsuya blushed a bit. "Whatever. Do the others know?"

Kyouya shook his head. "No, Sanzo convinced me not to tell them. We both decided that the entertainment value would go up the longer the incident occurred."

"Sanzo?" Kyouya nodded. She didn't really have much of a response to that, except that she was amazed that Kyouya hadn't found her out too. "What time is it anyway?" The girl asked quietly.

Kyouya nodded. "It's about seven. Everyone else is here too, the other hosts went to get something to eat, they should be back soon, and Sanzo fell asleep about an hour ago."

"How long have I been in here anyway?" she asked, shocked that they had all come.

Kyouya gave her an odd look. "Well, you had the asthma attack at around three, and its seven. So about four hours."

"Wait, just four hours? Not _days_?" Kyouya nodded. "Tell me what happened."

Kyouya started to summarize for her. "After you went unconscious Sanzo and I took my limo to the hospital. On the way there she told me who you really were. We got to the hospital a short time later. It didn't take me long to get things straightened out and you were being taken care of. The rest of the club arrived a few minutes later." Kyouya told her smoothly.

"There is no way that I've only been passed out for four hours. I had to have gone into respiratory arrest in the car if not sooner, unless you found my inhaler or mouth to mouth." She stated. "Oh, never mind. I'll just believe in miracles."

Kyouya's glasses glinted, hiding his eyes that wouldn't make contact with hers. There was a yawn from the other side of the room. Sanzo sat up from where she was curled up in a chair and rubbed her eyes. "I don't think he said that there wasn't mouth to mouth Big Sister." She said, obviously having been awake long enough to catch that much.

Mistaya's eyes got wide as she looked from Sanzo to Kyouya. Sanzo just giggled as her friend's face went bright red, and there was even a bit more color in Kyouya-Senpai's cheeks.

"You…" Mitsuya trailed off, blushing ferociously, but she continued gesturing, pointing at Kyouya, then her mouth then Kyouya then herself.

"My family is in the medical business. It's my job." Kyouya said professionally, still avoiding direct eye contact with her.

Luckily for Mitsuya, there was a knock at the door. "Oh… Come in!" she called. The door opened, and the rest of The Host Club piled into the room.

"Hina-Chan! You're awake!" Honey yelled.

"Why is your face so red? Are you hot?" Tamaki asked, concerned.

'Hinara' blushed a bit more. "No, I'm always like this when I wake up. Thanks for staying with Sanzo you guys."

"But Hinara, we were worried-"

"-about you too. Sanzo told-"

"-us that you two would be fine, but we all wanted-"

"-to make sure you were-"

"-okay, and we couldn't really-"

"-leave Sanzo anyways." The twins told her.

Hinara grinned again, "Thanks guys. That's really sweet of you. Kyouya-Senpai? Sanzo? Have you two eaten since lunch?"She asked.

"I was going to go on home now. Do you need anything before I leave?" Kyouya asked; his attitude formal and his tone a bit uncaring.

"No. I'm fine, thank you. Goodbye Kyouya-Senpai." She said a bit coldly.

"Now, Sanzo, you need to go eat. Could you all take her by any chance? I realize that you just got back but…" She asked the rest of the boys standing in front of her after Kyouya had left, mostly aiming her questions at Tamaki.

"Big Sister… I don't have to eat; I can stay with you…" Sanzo offered nicely. Hinara just shook her head.

"If Tamaki and the others will take you then you should go."

"Of course I'll take my darling daughter to dinner, come on Sanzo!" Tamaki heroically said, the twins grabbing Sanzo's arm and dragging her out the door. The others followed. Haruhi was the last one to leave the room.

"Wait! Haruhi, would you mind staying in here with me? I mean you don't have to, but I would appreciate it." Hinara asked

Haruhi turned around with a sweet smile. "Yeah, I'll stay; no big deal." She closed the door and sat down next to the bed.

Hinara laid back down and looked in Haruhi's direction. "Thanks. Can I ask you a question?" Haruhi nods. "You're personality is so sensible and logical. How in the world do you hang out with all of them almost every day and not lose your sanity completely? I'm with my sister for five minutes and I already start to feel my sanity slipping away!"

Haruhi laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. "I ignore them; all the time. I also can't promise you that my sanity is still here." She said simply. Hinara smiled.

"That makes me feel better. Could you tell me about the hosts, would you please? I want to hear it from you, not a crazed, emotionally blinded girl."

"Well, Tamaki is the president of the host club. He plays up his princely characteristics during hosting hours. He is successfully the most idiotic boy I know, and his over-touchiness bothers me. He is really loud. Then there are the twins. Both of them enjoy pestering people until they go insane. They play up their 'brotherly love' act while most customers are around. I'm honestly surprised that you didn't witness any of that. Honey-Senpai is like a sweet little kid, but that might just be an act too, I can't tell, because he is very smart and has great advice if you need it. Mori-Senpai is quiet, but caring. It's hard to tell what he's thinking sometime. Finally, there's Kyouya. He's very calm, distant, and can come off as uncaring. He is all in all a nice guy though." Haruhi told her, summarizing the personalities of his fellow members.

Hinara nodded. "You seem to know them really well."

Haruhi just shrugged. "I guess so…"

"One more thing, I thought Haruhi was a girl's name." she told him with a sly grin. Right then the door was opened to reveal Sanzo holding two very large ice cream cones.

"Big Sister! I got you some ice cream! I saw the doctor in the hall and he said it would be okay!" Sanzo said happily, handing her sister one of the cones after she had sat back up.

"Thank you Sanzo. Hi everyone." Hinara greeted the hosts with a smile.

Honey jumped up on the bed. "Hina-Chan!" Are you feeling better?" Hinara nodded. "That's good! We were worried about you!"

Hinara licked at her ice cream carefully, not letting it drip onto the bed. It was awkwardly quiet, so Hinara looked up, only to see everyone staring at her expectantly. She sighed. "Are you expecting me to perform a show for you? Explain what asthma is? What do you want?" She asked them, slightly irritated. Being stuck in the hospital for a few days was bad enough. She couldn't handle being stared at by a bunch of guys.

Everyone looked down at their shoes after that comment. Hinara rolled her eyes. "I realize that being in a hospital room with someone you don't know that well is kind of awkward. You don't have to stay. Sanzo and I will be fine."

The boys look at each other for a moment. It was obvious that the twins wanted to get out of there; they had obviously been cooped up way too long. Tamaki had been sitting next to Sanzo. His eyes were confused as he tried to decide to go home or stay here with his daughter and her sister. Mori gave no indication that he had a preference either way. Honey looked like he was about to go to sleep though, so if for no other reason he needed to leave just so he could go to bed.

Finally, Tamaki nodded. "I guess we're going to go. I hope you get better soon Hinara-San!" Tamaki got up reluctantly and was about to walk out when Sanzo tackled him.

"Bye Daddy! I'll see you soon!" She sang happily.

Tamaki's grin was huge. "You are so adorable! I'll miss you sooo much!" He squealed, hugging her tightly until the twins pulled him away.

"Bye Hinara! Bye Sanzo!" They yell back as they drag their King away. Honey gave both of the girls a hug and then hopped out of the room with Mori close behind. The door closed behind them.

"Sooo… What do you think?" The younger girl asked hopefully.

The elder looked skeptical. "I don't know Chi… They seem a bit out there…"

"Mitsuya! Why not!?!" Chi/Sanzo cried out. Mitsuya rolled her eyes.

"I'm joking, I'm joking! They're nice enough. I'm still sticking to my out there comment though…" She replied with a grin.

It was Chi's turn to roll her eyes. "Yes, and we aren't 'out there' at all Big Sister."

"At least you realize that. I'm assuming you still want to go?" Mitsuya clarified. Chi nodded enthusiastically. "I'm willing."

Chi squealed with delight. "Thank you! Thank you!! Thank you!!!"

"Calm down Chiyuki." Mitsuya ordered gently.

She covered a yawn. Chiyuki noticed all the same. "You need to go to bed, and I need to get home. Goodnight Big Sister." She began to head towards the door.

"Wait! Did you call my parents?" Mitsuya asked, a bit concerned.

"No, actually I decided they didn't need to know that their only daughter was in the hospital after another bad asthma attack. Of course I did. They said they would call you tomorrow to see if they needed to come home early." Chiyuki said. "Now, get some sleep, okay? I want you to come home as soon as possible."

"Goodnight Chi-Chan." the older girl replied with a smile as her friend closed the door.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Heh heh heh... So Hinara and Sanzo are actually Mitsuya and Chiyuki! (Surprise!!!) Is anyone really surprised? We sure hope you were... That was kinda the point =P Tell us what you think! Reviews feed our writer, and our writer is looking a little underfed, poor thing. Plus, we'll give you a surprise if you review **(Bribary is the way to go)** XD


	4. School and Swings

There was a knock on the door of classroom 1A. "Oh, you must be the new student I heard about. Come on in honey, don't be shy." The teacher's voice just barely carried to the back of the room where Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi sat. Haruhi looked up, a bit disappointed to hear that the new student was a girl. That meant that as a member of Ouran's elite Host Club it was her job, along with the twins', to make the girl comfortable, or at least make her fall in love with one of them enough to come to the club. The twins weren't paying a lick of attention right then though, instead opting to flick small bits of paper at each other.

It was right then that a wad of paper hit Haruhi in the side of the head. She heard the laughter that confirmed that it was no accident. She whipped her head around. "Please, Hikaru, I'm trying to pay attention."

While this was going on the girl had walked into the classroom and was standing in the front of the room. "I'm Kaminari Mitsuya, I'm sixteen, My blood type is B…"

"It wasn't me, Haruhi, it was Kaoru!" Hikaru whined, trying to place the blame on his brother.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You two are hopeless." She told them before turning back to the front of the classroom. "Uh… Guys?" She got their attention again a moment later.

The twins looked over at Haruhi, who pointed discreetly toward the front of the room, her eyes swirling with confusion. Slowly they turned their heads toward the front of the room.

"Hinara?" neither one could help but blurt out. The girl in front of the class gave barely noticeable smirk.

"What was that Mr. and Mr. Hitachiin? The teacher asked them suspiciously. They shook their heads, but kept staring at the girl. The teacher turned to her. "Miss Kaminari, it seems that you are going to be sitting next to Mr. Fujioka." She informed her, pointing to the empty desk.

"Thank you." Mitsuya replied quietly before walking to her desk. The three host club members' eyes followed her every step until she was sitting next to Haruhi. "Hello. Haven't seen you three in a few days." She teased them.

"Good to see you out of the hospital… Hinara?" Haruhi ventured.

"Mitsuya. Kaminari Mitsuya." The girl corrected nicely. The other three just stared at her, puzzled beyond words. Mitsuya shrugged. "I was bored, and when I'm bored I lie." She offered as her only explanation. She pulled out a notebook and began to take notes on the teacher's lecture like an ideal student.

Haruhi followed suit, but Hikaru and Kaoru were still staring at the girl that they thought they had figured out. It seemed though, that she had a mischievous streak.

Once their morning classes were done and it was time for lunch, the twins grabbed Mitsuya and Haruhi and pulled them toward the lunch room.

It didn't take too long for them to find Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey, and Mori. They practically dropped Mitsuya in front of them as they began to ramble on about Mitsuya's "lying game."

Her unexpected release had made her stagger and fall to her knees. She was about to get up on her own when a hand appeared under her face. She took it with a smile. "Thank you." She said, looking up into the face of the hand's owner. Her smile quickly changed to a frown. "Oh, it's you." She scowled and pulled her hand away, opting to get up on her own. Once she was back on her feet and had brushed herself off she glanced up to see everyone staring at her. She explained, again, with a roll of her eyes. "I was bored, and when I'm bored I lie." She once again offered no further explanation.

"So you aren't Hinara?" Honey asked with a cock of his head. Mitsuya shook her head. "You're Mitsuya?" she nods. "Oh, okay Mitsu-Chan!" Honey concluded his thoughts by jumping into Mitsuya's arms with a hug.

Tamaki looked to be on the verge of tears. "Why would you lie to us Mitsuya?"

"I already told you, I was bored. I had to entertain myself some way, and visiting your club didn't seem to be enough. I had to add a twist to it." She responded pointedly.

"You're as bad as those devilish twins!" Tamaki cried.

"Us!? More like Kyouya-Senpai!" They exclaimed together, pointing towards the Shadow King.

Mitsuya's face darkened. "I am nothing like him, thank you very much." She spun around and stormed off.

Everyone turned to Kyouya. "What was that all about, Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"It's nothing… She's just overreacting." He said, looking up from what he was writing. He then turned to walk back to his classroom. Tamaki followed, pestering him until Kyouya had to hit him over the head with his notebook to get him to shut up.

Haruhi had snuck away from the twins so she could eat her lunch in the classroom like she usually did. Upon arrival to the classroom she saw Mitsuya sitting in her seat, head on her desk, pencil in her hand.

"Are you okay Mitsuya?" Haruhi asked, putting on her best genuine host smile as she sat down next to the girl. Mitsuya looked up.

"Yeah. It's just that Ky- oh, never mind." She sighed. "It's nothing you need to worry about." Mitsuya replied; hiding any anger she was still feeling under a smile. Haruhi looked skeptical. "Really, it isn't a big deal."

Haruhi looked at her for a moment longer then sat down. "Just so you know, Kyouya isn't a bad guy. He may come off differently than that, but trust me."

Mitsuya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess he is, if you're into cold hearted, single minded, uncaring guys." Haruhi didn't know what to say to that; so instead of replying pulled out her lunch and began to eat. Mitsuya had turned her attention back to the paper she had been scribbling on.

* * *

After school Mitsuya gathered her things slowly and was making her way out the door when she was grabbed by Tamaki. "Where is your sister, Hinara? I need to see my little girl!" He practically yelled.

"It's Mitsuya, and I don't know where she is, I'm meeting her somewhere." Mitsuya replied with a roll of her eyes.

Tamaki's eyes lit up. "I have a brilliant idea! Today is club meeting day, not a hosting day. Why don't you and Sanzo come by to visit!"

It was just her and Tamaki still standing there, everyone else had left. She could handle this. "I don't think so Tamaki-Senpai; at least not today." That did it. Tamaki had curled up into that silly ball of his, whimpering and carrying on about not being able to see his daughter. She sighed. He had to be worst than Chi. Had. To. Be.

Just then, Mitsuya's phone rang. "Little Sister?" She answered the phone after looking at the caller I.D.

"_Where are you?"_ Chi's voice rang into her ears, a slight whine in her voice.

"I'm just now leaving class… Why do you ask?" She asked, confused.

"_We decided to meet in the club room __**right**__ after school… Remember?"_ Chi reminded her.

"I'm not in the mood for that Little Sister…" she replied with a groan

"_But you promised!" _There was whimpering through the phone.

"No." Mitsuya stubbornly responded.

"_MITSUYA!!! Please?!?"_

Even over the phone she could see the puppy dog eyes and the tears welling up… "Fine."

Mitsuya stared down at Tamaki. "I changed my mind. And Sanzo will already be there waiting." Tamaki's moping instantly changed to full-fledged idiot.

"YAY!!!!" Tamaki squealed, spinning on gracefully on one foot. Mitsuya's head hit her palm with disbelief at the obvious bi-polarness of the boy. "Let's go Mitsuya!"

Mitsuya backed off once they got to the doors of Music Room 3. She wasn't really sure what kind of mass chaos would be occurring on the other side of the door, but she didn't want to have to kill someone because of it.

"Hi Daddy!" Chi's voice sang from inside as Tamaki opened the door.

Tamaki overreacted to the sight in front of him, again. "Momma!" He yelled, running into the room. "Why haven't you done anything about this?!? It is a danger to our daughter's well being!"

Mitsuya had followed Tamaki in and giggled when she saw the cause of the ruckus. Okay, so maybe she could stick around. Chi was sitting about seven feet off the ground on a large swing that wasn't there the last time They had been there, and not this morning either by the looks on the Hosts' faces. So it seems that her 'sister' had succeeded in the plans that Mitsuya vaguely remembered her rambling about in the car this morning. The twins had taken a seat on a couch nearby, watching the festivities and Haruhi wasn't there yet. Honey was eating cake at a table, still with a clear view of the swing though.

Her smile died as she caught a glimpse of Kyouya glancing up at Chi with an uncaring look. Tamaki's eyes were pleading to the other boy to do something but he wouldn't, even for his friend's sake, if he even ignored the girl altogether, he still wouldn't put his friend at ease. Finally Kyouya looked back down into his notebook. Mitsuya resented his heartlessness even more now that she had seen that it stretched further than just her, his best friend was even caught under that despicable net.

She stepped forward. "Sanzo dear. Why don't you get down before your 'father' has a heart attack?" She asked sweetly. It wasn't that she was worried about Chi; she had done a lot more stupid things than that in her life, and she was still with them. She honestly just felt sorry for Tamaki because he had the worst best friend ever.

The girl on the swing shook her head quickly. "I don't want to." She responded stubbornly, swinging above their heads. "Hey Tamaki, why do you call Kyouya-Senpai 'Momma'? He isn't very motherly… Surely you could find someone else…" She suggested, glancing at Kyouya nervously. She sighed with relief when he didn't look up.

"She has a good point Boss. You always say Kyouya is the mom, but he never does anything like that. Mothers usually try to keep their children safe and are very protective of them." They added to Chi's point with sly grins. "Besides, Kyouya-Senpai would probably rather have us jump off a cliff…" They ended sadly.

Tamaki was aghast. "You really don't think that Kyouya is a good mother?" He asked them, his eyes wide. They shook their heads. "Then who do you think would make for a better mother?"

"Mitsuya!" Chi yelled from up above with a laugh. Mitsuya turned her head to glare daggers at the girl, but was cut off by the twins.

"That's a great idea! Think about it Boss. She is very protective of Sanzo and she has tried to do what you asked Kyouya to do twice now. She tried to get us to stop bothering Sanzo on Saturday and she tried to get her off the swing today!" They pointed out to Tamaki, who was still looking rather confused.

"It does make sense… Wait a minute! That can't be true! Mitsuya and Sanzo are sisters! They can't be mother and daughter too!" Tamaki concluded, slamming a fist into an upturned palm.

"But since none of it is biologically correct anyways it would make sense for them to have a different relationship than in real life." Kaoru pointed out.

"We're still brothers in Tamaki's world though Kaoru…" Hikaru countered.

Tamaki had made his decision. "Mitsuya! You are the mother of the host club!" He announced to a very pale Mitsuya.

"Uh… Mitsu-Chan? Are you okay?" Honey walked over to the girl.

Mitsuya blinked. "Yeah… I guess so… Don't I get a say in this!?!" She yelled at Tamaki.

"It only makes sense…" He whimpers. Mitsuya hit her forehead for the second time today because of Tamaki.

Chi cheered. "Yay! Big Sister is my mommy!" All Mitsuya could do was sigh at this sudden turn of events. Why did she have to relieve that horrible man of one of his burdens…

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hello there again! We have missed you incredibly! The fourth chapter has arrived, and the fifth is coming soon. But we still haven't gotten any new reviews! *puppy face* Our writer has about died from not being fed and you know what that means: No more story! Our bribery from last chapter is still in place. We want to know what you think so we know we're not doing a crap job! So review, message, la di da. Till next time!


	5. Ranting and Kidnapping

"I can't believe you did that Chi." Mitsuya said as the girl's walked away from Ouran after the Host Club meeting.

Chiyuki just rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad Mitsuya. You're overreacting." She replied walking by her friend calmly.

"You have stuck me into this boy's imaginary world that he can't control! How is that 'not that bad'?!?" The older girl practically yelled as she stormed ahead.

Chi sighed, jogging to catch up. "Okay, what's wrong?" She asked. "You've been in a bad mood ever since your parents visited you in the hospital and then today it looked like you were going to strangle Kyouya every time he said something. What's with you?"

Mitsuya pursed her lips. "It's a long story…" She replied hoping that would be a good enough excuse.

"I have time…" She wrapped her arm around the older girl. Mitsuya just shrugged it off.

They kept walking in silence. "Okay, fine." She finally agreed. "It happened while my parents were with me at the hospital. He just showed up. Not only did he show up; he showed up with _flowers_ of all things! I mean, I thought it was sweet, but kind of wanted him to come back after my parents had left; I hadn't seen them in a week and a half, as you know." She looked back at Chi for a moment, to see if she was listening or at least not mocking her. The younger girl gestured for her to continue.

"He waltzed right in as if he owned the place. Okay, so he does… but still! He immediately introduced himself to my parents, and then set the flowers next to my bed. My mother had a huge grin plastered on her face as she watched his actions. We made polite conversation for a while. It wasn't bad; it just felt like another benefit dinner or business party or gala or whatever. Then Kyouya brought up the company." Mitsuya gritted her teeth and shuddered just slightly after she said that word, as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Then _that boy_ and my father really started talking. Future opportunities to work together, the possibility of partnerships…They talked about everything! I don't really think he has an excuse for such atrocious and insensitive behavior! Did he not realize that he was in a hospital room!?! Gah! It's just so infuriating! He stayed the rest of the time that my parents were there. He even volunteered to 'walk them out'! When my mom came back the next day she asked if I was interested in him. Ha! Me? Interested in some egotistical, self-centered, pompous, cold-hearted jerk like him!? Just imagine…" She faded off of her rant there. Chi was walking beside her by then.

"I still think you are over-reacting. You have never been one to judge people so quickly. You also accept people's flaws usually. I don't know what in the world has gotten into you…" Chi giggled a bit. Mitsuya glared. "What?"

"Why did you laugh?" her elder asked.

Chi just shrugged. "I don't know…" she responded slyly before running ahead by some sudden impulse.

Mitsuya quickened her pace to catch up, but didn't bother running; it didn't seem to be worth the effort. It didn't take her but a few minutes to catch up all the same though. "You are ridiculous. You do know that, right?" She asked after she was walking next to Chiyuki again.

Chi just nodded as she looked over her shoulder again. "Have you noticed that limo?" She asked quietly.

"Uhm… No…" She glanced behind them to see a very slow limo traveling just a couple of meters behind them. "Yes…"

They continued walking; both of them glancing at the limo behind them, waiting for it to finally pass them. They were silent, something about the limo just made them stop talking. Finally Mitsuya whispered to Chiyuki. "Walk faster; I want to see if they really are following us."

Their steps became faster and larger. Much to their dismay, the limo sped up too. At first they thought it would finally pass them, but as soon as the limo was next to them it slowed down to their speed. Chiyuki looked over at Mitsuya, a pleading look in her eyes. Mitsuya thought for a moment then put her hand out in front of Chi to stop her. The car stopped, its rear door coming to a stop right next to them.

The two girls stared into the darkened window. After a few seconds, Chiyuki's curiosity got the best of her and she walked over to the car. She tapped on the window a few times and waited. When no response came she tapped the window again. It was right about then that she heard Mitsuya scream.

"Get away from me!" She screamed. Chiyuki spun around to see her sister being grabbed by two large men in black suits. She was about to go try to beat their heads in when she heard the window of the limo slide down behind her. She spun back around only to have her arms and shoulders grabbed, pulling her inside.

Mitsuya saw her friend get pulled into the limo, which infuriated her greatly, making her struggle just that much more. The men won the battle and dragged her around the limo and shoved her through the door before sliding in themselves. Mitsuya blinked a few times, getting used to the light. The sight in front of her increased her previously declining bad mood back to its original state with ease. "Hikaru! Kaoru! I am going to have your ears chopped off and I'm going to feed them to the koi in my fish pond! What is wrong with your heads!?"

The boys snickered. "We're sorry Mother; we just wanted you to come home with us so we could play dress up with you two." They replied, obviously not taking the threat seriously.

Chiyuki had been giggling profusely up until the point where they used the words 'dress up'. That is when she locked eyes with Mitsuya and whimpered, right before she went into lock down mode. She curled her knees up against her and was rocking back and forth ever so slightly. Mitsuya put her hands on her 'sister's' knees, trying to console her.

"Umm… We aren't really dress up kind of girls… I'm sorry. Could you let us out now?" Mitsuya asked as nicely as possible, desperately trying to talk her and Chi's way out of this situation.

"No. You're still coming with us."

" Mom loves having new girls to dress up. She has wanted you two to come over-"

"-ever since she heard we were friends with you. Although we haven't failed to notice-"

"-that Mitsuya has her share of Hitachiin clothing already." They responded; sly grins plastered onto their faces, refusing to leave. Mitsuya sighed in frustration before putting her head in her hands in a futile attempt to hide from the world.

The ride after that was a blur for the two girls. The twins seemed to be enjoying themselves though. Their conversation caused Chiyuki to wince on more than one occasion at the mention of various makeup, hair styles, and clothing articles. Mitsuya was trying her hardest to tune them out, but was always slightly disturbed when she heard her name followed by a few chuckles.

"We're here!" Hikaru and Kaoru sang, hopping out of the car. Each of them then reached in and grabbed one of the girls' arms, dragging them out with them. The magnificent house was one that the girls, or at least Mitsuya, would usually admire. However, she was too preoccupied seeing as she was being dragged up the front walk by Kaoru, she had to jog in order to keep from falling to her knees and being pulled along. Chiyuki was still moping, so she was making life much more difficult for Hikaru. He was still trying to decide if literally dragging her or just carrying her would be easier.

The door opened, revealing the large and grand interior of the Hitachiin residence. Mitsuya actually stopped struggling for a moment to admire the decor and design of the building. That didn't last long though, since right then a woman who was obviously their mother walked into the room, a bright smile on her face. "You two are adorable! Boys! You have the cutest friends!"

The twins smirk and look at the girls, their eyes sparkling mischievously. "Yeah, we know." They respond in unison.

"Hello girls, I'm Hikaru and Kaoru's mother, Hitachiin Yuzuha. Are you two beautiful girls ready to play some dress up?" With that she dragged them away, the boys following with a triumphant skip in their step.

* * *

"NO! I'm done playing dress up!!! Mitsuya! Where are you!?!" Chiyuki screamed as she ran down one of the many halls of the Hitachiin Manor. She skidded around a corner and ran straight into someone. She fell to the ground, mumbling her apologies before looking up. "Mori-Senpai?" She questioned, staring up at the senior. Without a second thought she jumped up and hid behind the tall young man, trembling in fear.

The rest of the host club, minus the twins, stared at the girl in near shock. Not only was she scared out of her wits, but she was dressed in an extremely frilly, fluffy, pink and black dress that landed right at her knees. Her hair was curled and piled up on her head, with various strands now falling down awkwardly, probably due to her running.

"What happened my dear daughter?" Tamaki cried, looking around for the culprit.

"Where's Mitsu-Chan, San-Chan? Honey asked, looking back at Chiyuki.

"The twins… Their mom… Dress Up… Mitsuya ran... another way…"

Haruhi shook his head. "They decided to play dress up with you? All three of them?" Chi nodded. Haruhi sighed. "We should go find Mitsuya…"

"That would probably be wise." Kyouya said, looking up from his notebook.

"Well onward then!" Tamaki said, as if leading a charge. Mori picked Chi up and threw her over his shoulders, carefully holding her by her knees to keep her poofy pink skirt down. They headed off down the halls, Kyouya and Tamaki leading, who seemed to actually know where they were headed. Haruhi and Honey were right behind them, and Mori and Chiyuki were taking up the rear.

After a few minutes of wandering the hall they found Mitsuya. And the twins. And their mother. She had her back up against the wall of a dead end, pleading to the three Hitachiins, who seemed to have their hearts set on getting her into a yellow mini-dress that Yuzuha was holding.

"Please, anything but that. I mean come on, I will wear anything; a kimono, a muumuu, a business suit, anything. Just don't make me wear that skank dress. No offense of course Yuzuha-San! It's just its not my thing…" She begged, sinking down to the floor, causing the evening gown she was wearing to bunch up awkwardly at her knees, revealing four inch heels. She looks up and sees the other hosts. "Help me!" She said, locking eyes with Tamaki, hoping for one of his over-reactions to get her out of this.

It wasn't Tamaki that initiated her rescue though. Kyouya stepped forward to put a hand on Yuzuha's shoulder. "Yuzuha-San, congratulations on your new line, I hear that it's a big hit." He complimented her with a smile.

"Thank you Kyouya-San! It's lovely seeing you again. It's great to see you all again. Oh, there you are Sanzo!" She replied, turning around to face them. Mitsuya gathered her thoughts and stood back up, letting the silver evening gown slide back down to the floor.

Grabbing both of the twins' ears, she pulled them down the hallway, hissing "If you two don't lead me to my uniform and bag I will have no choice but to murder you both, and don't think that I won't."

* * *

With Mori and Honey standing guard at the girls' changing rooms, Tamaki and Haruhi keeping the twins in check, and Kyouya talking to Yuzuha, Mitsuya and Chiyuki safely got changed back into their uniforms.

They were now all in the second 'tea room' as the twins called it, drinking commoners' coffee. Mitsuya really didn't seem to understand how that made any sense whatsoever, but she seemed to be the only one who noticed the irony. Chiyuki had only one thing on her mind after the torture she had just been put through; stay away from the Hitachiin family and as close to Mori as possible. She was at that moment cowering in the corner of a couch, glancing every once in a while towards the devil twins. Mori was sitting next to her, his arm protectively laying on the back of the couch above her head.

Mitsuya was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed, holding the tea cup filled with coffee, another piece of irony she was having trouble getting over. Kyouya was sitting the nearest to her, staring off into the space over her shoulder. She looked at him for a moment then whispered, "Thank you."

Kyouya nodded in the response. She smiled a bit. "It's getting late; Sanzo and I better get going."

"Do you two need a ride? It's already dark outside." Kyouya asked, looking at her.

"No, I can just call someone to pick us up." With that, Mitsuya ushered Chiyuki out the door, cell phone already to her ear, getting a car to come get them.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hiya again guys/gals! Sorry we've been so late with this update, our writers been a little out of, 'cause she's not been getting enough to eat (Hint hint reviews). And no, Oni-kamps do not count, because she's being a big ol' meany pants about it. So yeah. Review please! Seeya next time! *Peace*


	6. Cosplay and Classmates

"Avast ye mateys!" Chiyuki yelled across Music Room 3 for all to hear. Tamaki was standing below her, desperately trying to talk her into giving him the sword in her hand, which was real, and sharp. Mitsuya had given up about ten minutes ago and had gone to change. They had picked the cosplay for today a week ago at Chiyuki's suggestion; Ninjas and Samurai. No one really knew why she was in a pirate costume instead of the samurai costume she had been looking forward to wearing.

"Sanzo! Give Daddy the sword! You don't need to be playing with something that could hurt my little girl!" He tried to reason in the usual Tamaki fashion.

Chiyuki grinned. "I won't get hurt Daddy! Besides, pirates need their swords!"

"You aren't even supposed to be a pirate! We have a samurai costume for you right here!" the twins called up to her as they displayed the outfit for her.

Mitsuya walked out from the prep room in her ninja costume, pulling her hair up. "What are you doing Little Sister?" She asked when she saw the disturbance.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a pirate!" Chiyuki laughed. Tamaki turned toward Mitsuya, puppy-dog eyes on full force.

"Mother?" He asked. Mitsuya was used to this by now. It had been a couple weeks since she was dubbed the title.

She sighed. "Please get down Sanzo. The guests are about to get here and you need to be ready by then."

"But I _am_ ready! This is what I'm going to wear!" Chi responded happily. Mitsuya threw her hand up to her forehead with a loud smack.

By this time Mori and Honey had come back from getting changed as well, and Tamaki and the twins had left to get their costumes on. Honey was dressed in ninja apparel very similar to Mitsuya's and Mori was a samurai. Kyouya was over in a corner already in his costume; a ninja.

Honey bounced over to Mitsuya and threw himself at her. "We match Mitsu-Chan!" She just laughed. "Why are you a pirate San-Chan?" He asked, puzzled.

"I don't know." She replied with a giggle.

"Umm… Kyouya-Senpai? We're all out of coffee." Haruhi called, coming out from the kitchen area.

He looked up; his face void of emotion. "We had at least five containers of coffee yesterday afternoon… Haruhi; you will have to go get some more."

Chiyuki giggled again. She put her finger on her nose as if pointing at herself. "That would be myyyy fault." She informed them cheerily.

Mitsuya's eyes got big, and Kyouya looked up at her suspiciously. Haruhi had already grumbled something else about 'rich bastards' and left to go get the coffee before the ladies showed up.

"What do you _mean_ it's your fault?" Kyouya asked her.

With a smile she responded. "I drank it all."

"ALL of it!?!" Mitsuya exclaimed. Chiyuki just nodded, still grinning. Mitsuya looked like she was about to either explode or pass out as she walked to a couch and dropped down, placing her head in her hands. "No wonder you're acting like this… The amount of caffeine in your body right now is enough to kill a small dog." She mumbled, not really talking to anyone.

"Mori-Senpai, could you please get that sword away from my sister?" She asked the tall senior standing a few feet from her next to his cake-eating blonde charge.

He gave a quick nod, basically the extent of his and Mitsuya's conversations, then strode over to Chiyuki. "Sanzo, give me the sword." He said quietly, yet sternly.

She pulled the sword up over her head with a defiant, "No." Mori just raised his eyebrow as he waited for her to put the sword into his outstretched hand. She grinned down at him and continued to shake her head.

They were still staring each other down when the door opened; which broke Chiyuki's fragile, caffeine-induced, stubborn concentration. Her eyes flicked over to the door. She dropped the sword and Mori snatched it as it fell towards the floor, much to Mitsuya's relief.

Chiyuki squealed, "Satoshi! Chika!" She jumped off the swing and flew through the air and did a summersault right before she landed crouched; one leg tucked under her, the other keeping her steady spread to the side.

Tamaki and the twins had just walked out of the prep room when she did this and stopped, gaping. "Uhhh…"

Mitsuya was also in shock. "She can't do that… Does coffee really do that to you?" She questioned the air, since no one else was paying her any attention whatsoever.

Chi immediately hopped up and glomped the two boys standing in the doorway. The taller, dark-haired boy laughed loudly and mimicked her, although not on purpose, "Chiyuki!"

"Chiyuki?" The hosts questioned, including a confused looking Haruhi who was standing behind the three younger teens.

Mitsuya just slammed her head into her hand again, and left it there. "Yes, that's her name. She lied too. Why did this take so long? Kyouya, surely you had figured it out by now…"

"Of course."

Tamaki still looked shocked, but his gaze was now aimed at his best friend. "Bu-but Kyouya? Why didn't you tell me? Sanzo? Why did you lie to me?"

Kyouya just ignored Tamaki. Chiyuki just smiled. "Sorry Daddy." She ran over to embrace him. "You look funny…" She told him, analyzing his feudal lord outfit.

"Funny? But _Chiyuki_ I thought I looked regal and handsome!" Tamaki countered, hurt.

"That too…" she said with a strange look.

Haruhi had been trying to get through the room to the back where he could put up the freshly bought coffee. Mitsuya came out of her own world and went over to take one of the bags from him. "I'll help." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Mitsuya." Haruhi said with a signature host smile.

Mitsuya was putting starting to warm some water while Haruhi put the coffee away when Mitsuya suddenly turned to her. "Please tell me that I'm not the only one that knows you're a girl."

Haruhi almost dropped the coffee. "Oh… All the hosts know." She said, regaining her composure. "How long have you known?"

"I've had my suspicions since the first day, and I've known for sure for about a week. Don't worry though, I won't be telling anyone." Mitsuya answered with a smile. "Now, I'll finish up back here. You need to go change."

Haruhi thanked her and went to go put her costume on. Mitsuya finished putting the coffee up and then went back out to see what everyone else was doing.

She walked into the room again just in time to see Chika fly across the room and skid to a halt on the hardwood floor as Honey gracefully landed feet first.

Chiyuki tried to run towards Chika, but was stopped by Mori and Satoshi until they let go of her arms once Honey's win was announced. "Are you okay Chika?" She asked, kneeling next to him, her head cocked to the side in a concerned fashion.

Yasuchika sat up and rubbed his head, but gave a small smile to her. "Yeah, I'm fine Chiyuki."

Mitsuya stood between the twins, watching. "So… What did I miss?" she asked.

"The boy that Chiyuki is talking to is Haninozuka Yasuchika, and the other boy is Morinozuka Satoshi." Kaoru replied.

"They are the younger brothers of Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai. I don't know how they know Chiyuki though…" Hikaru finished the explanation.

Mitsuya nodded. "They're in her class. She has talked about them before. They treat her well… Or at least better than you two do." She told them with a sly grin.

All they did at first was merely stick their tongues out at her, then it hit them. "Wait, Chiyuki is in middle school?!?" the Hitachiins exclaimed together.

Mitsuya nodded. "Did you think she was in high school?" she asked them, shocked.

"Uhhh…."

"Maybe…"

* * *

"Mitsuya-San? Why are you dressed up like the host members are?" One of the guests of Honey asked as Mitsuya walked around, pouring tea and commoners' coffee, getting other things needed, etc.

"Kyouya-Senpai asked me to start dressing like them since I help out and I'm more like a host than a guest." Mitsuya explained, pouring some more tea into the girl's tea cup.

Mitsuya continued making her rounds. She resisted the urge to hit her 'sons' when she saw them embracing dramatically. None of their guests seemed capable of intellectual conversation after witnessing such 'brotherly love' so Mitsuya moved on to Tamaki and his princesses.

"Moth- I mean, Mitsuya-san! My princesses need more commoners' coffee if you could get them some." Oh great, the boy was in full host mode, and thank goodness he had finally stopped calling her Mother in front of the clients, they were very upset with the thought of them being together.

"Of course Tamaki-Senpai." she said, poured the coffee and left. Now she could move on to her 'favorite host'. Well, not really favorite, but Haruhi was definitely the most entertaining, watching her struggle to answer questions in order to get the best response is always fun.

"Hello Mitsuya-San. We were wondering if you would like to join us?" One of Haruhi's guests asked with a smile.

Mitsuya looked at Haruhi, who just shrugged. "I can do that, but I'm going to have to go refill Kyouya-Senpai's tea first; he's a bit spoiled." Mitsuya told them with a wink, causing the girls to giggle. Haruhi's guests always seemed to like her better than the other hosts' guests did.

"Do you need some more tea Kyouya-Senpai?" Mitsuya asked. Kyouya looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well?" He nodded and held out the cup. "What are you working on?" she asked him, trying to look over his shoulder to the contents of his notebook.

He pulled it up against him so she couldn't see. "That isn't your business. Now, what were you telling Haruhi's guests that involved me? They seemed to find it rather amusing."

"That isn't your business now, is it?" Mitsuya said with a smirk before turning on her heels and walking off.

She was about halfway over to Haruhi when the twins grabbed her arms and spun her around. She couldn't help but see the guests of the Hitachiins glare at her. "What do you two want? Haruhi's guests want me to go talk with them."

"What is with _that_?" they hissed at her, pointing to one of the tables in the corner.

Mitsuya looked back and forth between Hikaru and Kaoru, and the table they were indicating. Chiyuki was sitting there with Yasuchika and Satoshi. "What?" She asked, puzzled by their reaction.

"It isn't natural… She should be friends with Satoshi, her personality is appropriate for him." Kaoru began to explain.

"Chika is a different story though. It seems like they would be the perfect _clash_ if you know what I mean." Hikaru finished. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Mitsuya, why is Chiyuki sitting with Chika and Satoshi?" Tamaki asked, appearing beside them.

"Because they are her friends… Why is this so hard for you to understand?" Mitsuya answered with a sigh and roll of her eyes.

The twins glanced at each other and grinned. "Hey Tono, don't you think it's odd that Chika hangs out with Chiyuki?" Hikaru asked him.

Kaoru continued. "Do you think he thinks of her as a friend?"

"Or a _friend_?" They finished with sly grins.

Tamaki's eyes get wide, showing his understanding. Mitsuya shoved the twins off her and walked off, not wanting to get involved in one of Tamaki's schemes.

* * *

"They're staring at us again…" Chiyuki mumbled, looking behind Satoshi and Chika. This had been the third time she had pointed this out, and just like every other time Satoshi turned around to look at them and Tamaki and the twins both pretended to be doing something completely ridiculous, including checking Tamaki's head for fleas.

"Just ignore them Chi, they're all a bunch of idiots." Chika said stiffly, not bothering to even turn around. Chiyuki gave a small smile. Chika was really hard on the hosts, but she knew that he didn't mean any of it offensively; he actually looked up to them.

"It makes me a bit nervous… This is how they act while making one of Tamaki's plans…" Chiyuki explained, defending her alertness.

Satoshi turned back around after watching the hosts for a moment. "What do you think they would be planning Chi? I mean, it's not like it could be something bad, Tamaki-Senpai _adores_ you."

Chiyuki shrugged. "I guess you're right." She looked back down at the algebra homework in front of her with a sigh. Chika glanced over at the problem she was working.

"Don't forget the square root." He reminded her simply. She glared at him for a moment then looked down at her paper with a frustrated sigh. Chika watched quietly as she finished the problem and began to move on. Satoshi coughed suggestively, and Chiyuki looked up again. Neither boy said anything but looked at the homework accusingly. She stared at it then groaned when she saw the forgotten square root.

"Thanks." She grumbled unwillingly.

* * *

'**Ello there! Sorry this chapter took so long *****Bows repeatedly***** We did have some people review this time, and we thank you very much, "Dragon_of_Twilight" and "Misstress Mellon Pie"! We will give you the special surprise as soon as we can get our computers to cooperate! ****=)**** Please review if you could, and we'll try and be faster about updating! Reviewers will get the aforementioned surprise!**

4


	7. Romance and Despise

Chiyuki walked down the hall, flanked by her middle school friends. Satoshi was on the right, Yasuchika on the left. She seemed to feel a bit awkward about this arrangement. "Uh, you guys didn't have to walk me over here… I could've come by myself." She told them. Satoshi shook his head quickly.

"No. My brother asked us to, and he always knows what he's doing Chi. I am going to do what he says!" He replied, sounding strangely like an over-excited military rookie who just got his first assignment. Chiyuki glanced over at Chika, who didn't seem to be fazed in the slightest by his cousin's attitude.

Chi just nodded in response; confused. She was extremely relieved when the door to Music Room 3 finally appeared in front of them. She had been getting nervous for the past few days; ever since the boys had come to see her at the host club, she had felt a bit uncomfortable around them and the host club at the same time.

Chika had reached out to open the door, but jumped back when it was thrown open from the inside. The blur of Mori and Honey hurried passed them and when they were gone, Satoshi wasn't with them anymore and they could just barely hear the sounds of Satoshi's farewell behind them. Chika and Chi looked at each other in confusion, but reluctantly walked into the room.

The lights were off in the room, but a soft glow was put off by the many candles that were lit and spread throughout the room. The furniture in the room had disappeared, except for one small table with only two chairs at it. They stepped a bit further into the room, looking around for signs of life. "Uh… Hello? Mitsuya? Daddy?" Chi called quietly; the silence was creeping her out a bit.

"Welcome!" they heard the host-toned voice come from beside them. Tamaki stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in black pants and a smooth white button-up shirt. There was a white apron tied neatly around his waist. He ushered the two over to the table without a word, but the large smile on his face spoke for him. Chika kept sending looks of confusion, and slight desperation, at Chiyuki. She was sending him similar looks, much to his disappointment.

They sat at the table awkwardly, afraid to move or anything of the sort. Tamaki had disappeared after patting Chiyuki's head affectionately. The two middle school students were staring into the candle flame when the Hitachiins appeared on either side of them, dressed identical to the Host King.

"Hello Chiyuki-Kouhai, Yasuchika-Kouhai. It is a pleasure to have you the two of you us today. We will be your waiters for the afternoon. Could we bring you some tea?" They said together, as if reading from a script.

Chiyuki glanced at both of them reproachfully. "What in the world are you two do-?" She asked them. Hikaru reached over and put a hand over her mouth.

"Two cups of tea coming right up; please excuse us." Kaoru replied, answering his own question. The two walked off, once again leaving the two alone in the creepily romantic room.

The silence became even more awkward after that. "Uh…" Chika looked up from the table at Chiyuki, waiting for her to continue. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm really sorry about this…" She awkwardly apologized.

"It's not your fault." He muttered, glancing around nervously. He was in full defense mode; acting like a cornered animal.

Chiyuki looked around the room, trying to find something to do while being tortured by the hosts. There were probably around five hundred candles lit, and she just now noticed the red, white, and pink cloth draped elegantly around the room; covering the windows, hanging from the ceiling. She shook her head, this was ridiculous. "Let's just leave." She suddenly said, looking at Chika again. As soon as she offered that suggestion he was on his feet, ready to get out of the eerie candle-lit room.

Chi followed. It was only about fifteen paces to the door, but they were slow about it, trying not to alert the Tamaki and the twins, along with whichever other hosts might be involved. They were almost to the door when they were caught. "Where are you going!?" They heard Tamaki wail.

"Run!" Chika yelled, revealing the middle-school kid he still was as he dashed to the door, Chiyuki right behind him. Just before they reached the door it was thrown open. They skidded to a stop.

Two figures stood in the doorway. One reached over and flipped the light switch. "Kyouya! Mother!" Tamaki cheered.

"Good timing!" The twins congratulated with a thumbs-up.

Chika had sunk down onto the floor, his head buried in his hands. He was in total shock and disbelief to even bother trying to keep calm, or even keep his sanity for that matter.

Chiyuki whimpered and looked at Mitsuya. "You mean you were involved in this… This torture?" she asked, sounding on the verge of tears. Mitsuya blinked, then looked up at Tamaki.

"Torture? What is going on? What did you do?" She turned to Chiyuki, "What did he do?" she asked.

Chi sighed in relief and ran to her friend and hugged her tightly, looking at the twins and Tamaki untrustingly. "I don't know… It was dark and weird…"

Tamaki looked to be in the same confused, traumatized state as Chiyuki for some reason as he walked cautiously toward her, as if she were a small child. "But my dear little girl, we were only trying to help! It was just so obvious that the two of you liked each other that we couldn't just sit back and watch you two stare longingly at each other, too afraid to reveal your feelings to one another!"

Chi let go of Mitsuya and the two girls stared at the very dumb blonde, aghast at his complete stupidity.

"Idiot."

Hearing Kyouya insult him like that, he ran to his corner of woe; which Mitsuya left him in for once.

Chika had looked up from his miserable heap. Chi looked over at him, eyes wide. "I don't like you like that!" they blurt out at the same time, blushing deeply. A sigh of relief escaped both of them when they heard the other.

"I'll be leaving now." Chika informed everyone as he stood up. He glared in Tamaki's direction as he walked out the door. "I'll see you on Monday Chiyuki."

"Bye Chika." Chi replied calmly. As soon as the door closed behind him though, she turned back toward the hosts. "Whose idea was this!?!" She asked calmly, glancing at first the twins, then Tamaki.

The three of them whimpered, but the twins were the first ones to react entirely. They pointed to the corner quickly. "Tono's!"

If looks could kill, then Tamaki wouldn't have been with them any longer. Chiyuki advanced a few steps in his direction before Mitsuya grabbed her arm. "Chi…" she warned softly. Chi sent one last glare towards Tamaki, then the twins for good measure, but she left Music Room three without causing too much of a scene. Mitsuya followed, after making it very clear to the three culprits that she didn't approve of their behavior and then giving Kyouya and apologetic smile.

* * *

"Ever thought about, oh, I don't know… cleaning your room Chiyuki?" Mitsuya asked her friend from the one clean spot in Chi's room; a small square of her bed, that Mitsuya had to clean off herself.

Chiyuki turned around from the canvas she was painting. The paintbrush in her hand was pulled back, looking ready to release a splatter of paint onto Mitsuya and the bed around her. "If you do that I will kill you." Mitsuya threatened jokingly.

Chi stuck her tongue out and turned around to continue viciously covering the canvas with the murky purple paint that had almost placed itself on Mitsuya's dress. It would eventually completely cover the yellow paint that was already there, which had covered the red paint before that, which had covered the black, and so on. That was Chiyuki's stress canvas.

"Are you really that mad at them? Can't you just take it as a joke?" Mitsuya asked, watching paint splatter, landing on various objects that covered the floor, furniture, and walls of Chiyuki's disaster of a room.

"No. I can't. It was just so awkward. It would be like setting you up with Kyouya." Chi explained. She turned back around when her friend didn't respond. "Okay, so not _exactly_ like that I guess…" she said when she saw Mitsuya's head tilted and eyebrow raised.

Just then Chiyuki's cell phone rang. Ignoring the paint on her hands, she picked it up to see who it was calling. She groaned. "Why…" she mumbled before answering. "Hi Daddy… Yes, I'm okay… Yes, I'm mad... You really think you can use a trip to make me forgive you?... Wait, where are you going?... I don't know… I mean, that was pretty presumptuous of you… I guess I'll come... Calm down… I'm going to go now Daddy… Bye…" Mitsuya was looking at her with interest as she hung up the phone. "Daddy is going to take us all to a corn maze!" she informed her, her usual cheeriness back.

Mitsuya didn't answer, but just burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

**HELLO! It seems that we have finished another chapter, much to our writer's relief! We would like to thank Principessa Dell'Opera, Nitrea and Misstress Mellon Pie for reviewing. We have started to hand out surprises finally, and all reviewers will get the surprise! *gasp***

**Misstress Mellon Pie, we have no way to contact you, much to our disappointment. As soon as you can get us a way to contact you though, we will get the surprise to you! Sorry!**

2


	8. Maize Maze and Amaze

"Where are you even taking us Senpai?" Haruhi asked, looking out the window of one of the Suohs' limousines. Tamaki had informed the rest of the host club of their newest weekend adventure after hosting had ended Friday afternoon, then ushered them all into his limo.

Tamaki gave a large grin. "Why, we're going to a commoners' corn maze!" He informed her, delighted with the brilliant idea.

"Uh… Corn Maze? I've never heard of such a thing…" Haruhi replied, looking confused.

"Neither have we, Tono." The twins informed their king in unison.

Mitsuya made a choking noise from next to Kaoru and Chiyuki opposite of Tamaki and Haruhi. Hikaru was on the other side of Chi. Kyouya, Honey, and Mori were all sitting nearer to the other door; Honey animatedly discussing something with Mori, who nodded every so often. Kyouya had been scratching something down in his notebook when he heard the noise; which had caused him to look up and then send a glare in her direction when he discovered her to be the source. Mitsuya pulled her hand in front of her mouth to try and hide her fit of giggles when she saw him.

"What do you mean you haven't heard of them Haruhi?! It is a common fall tradition for commoner families to go get lost in a field of corn that has a maze cut into it!" Tamaki explains, still completely ecstatic at the concept. Mitsuya was now shaking with laughter, and was earning strange looks from the twins and Chi, while Kyouya looked to be about to strangle her, which just seemed to only add to her laughter.

"Are you okay Mother?" Hikaru asked, leaning around Chiyuki to look at the giggling girl.

"Mhm." She responded, nodding her head.

"Are _you_ okay Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked, since he had been watching Kyouya glare at Mitsuya from the seat across from him for quite a while.

"Let's just say that Kyouya lost a bet." Mitsuya replied for him, calming down some. All movement and noise stopped. Every single person in the car, save Mitsuya, had turned their eyes toward Kyouya.

"A bet?"

"That you lost?"

"Seriously?"

Kyouya looked down at his notebook again, "I wouldn't call it a bet per se; you are all over reacting…" He replied, his calm, cool and collected mask back in place.

"Psh, oh yeah… Definitely not a bet… It isn't like there was a wager, or rules, or anything like that." Mitsuya replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So it really was a bet Mitsu-Chan?" Honey asked again.

Mitsuya nodded impatiently. "Yeah…"

Haruhi still seemed skeptical. "Just what kind of bet was this?"

"Sorry, that information is not to be shared." Mitsuya replied with a sly grin.

"We're here!" Tamaki cried only a few moments later, seeing the large corn field outside the window.

* * *

"Uh, Senpai? We've been wandering aimlessly for at least an hour. We're lost." Haruhi told Tamaki as they walked through the stalks of corn. The twins had disappeared ten minutes ago, but no one had bothered with a search party, although Tamaki had suggested such.

"We're not lost! We're just… sightseeing!" Tamaki defended, rather poorly.

"… We're looking at corn." Haruhi bluntly replied.

"Tama-Chan… I think Haru-Chan is right; we _are_ lost, right Takashi?" Honey told him matter-a-factly.

"Ah."

Tamaki didn't respond, just sat on the ground in a very emo-like fashion since no corner of woe was available at the time, still refusing to admit to being lost.

"I propose that we split up." The twins said, appearing beside Tamaki, who screamed at their sudden appearance from the corn behind him.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "That's probably a good idea if we want to find a way out." He took out a small notebook out of his back pocket, writing things down as he talked. "How about… Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and-"

"Chi-Chan!" Honey yelled happily from on top of Mori's shoulders.

Nodding, Kyouya kept writing. "Yes, that'll work. Will you two be okay by yourselves? Or would you like someone to accompany you?" He asked the Hitachiins, which obviously translated into 'Can I trust you two to behave yourselves?'

"Oh we'll be fine-"

"-by ourselves." The twins said mischievously and disappeared again into the corn.

"I want to be with Haruhi!" Tamaki announced loudly. Haruhi muttered something along the lines of "No way in hell…"

"I don't think so," Mitsuya said, jerking on a strand of Tamaki's hair and bringing him back to reality from whatever messed up daydream he had been in. "Kyouya and I will be with you two." Tamaki tried to use his puppy dog eyes, to no avail.

"Yay!" Honey called out. "C'mon Chi-Chan, Takashi, let's go THIS way!" He pointed to their right. Mori began walking, with Chiyuki practically jogging to keep up with the tall senior.

"Then I suppose we should go this way," Haruhi deadpanned, walking down the opposite path. Tamaki followed in a very puppy-like way, with Kyouya and Mitsuya a little farther back.

Mitsuya smirked. "You do realize I have a map, right?" She said quietly to Kyouya. His glasses flashed and he smiled a little bit too.

"I figured you might, since you did have this thing built." He frowned again. "Why Tamaki would pick your… simple corn maze over my petting zoo is rather confusing…"

Mitsuya full out grinned at her elder. "I wasn't entirely sure he would." She rubbed the back of her head. "I just got lucky."

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched and the pair fell into a silence, minus Mitsuya's occasional giggle at the Shadow King's obvious hostility.

* * *

"I think we're even more lost than before," Chiyuki said, looking up and around. It had gotten dark outside while they were lost in the maze, but strings of light above them lit the stalks of corn.

"I think you're right," Honey agreed. "But we're still having fun, right Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori replied with a smile. Chiyuki grinned up at the pair.

"You two are really close aren't you?" She asked. They both smiled.

"Takashi and me are cousins," Honey said cheerily. "So we've grown up together and stuff."

"That's really cool!" Chiyuki said. "My parents were both only children, so I don't have any cousins. But I have a little brother, Kane. He's four, though, so we're not really close. I like making faces at him though, it makes him laugh." She smiled really big, and the seniors smiled back.

Honey looked like he was about to say something when the lights flickered off for a moment and back on. The trio looked up, and all the lights went out.

Chiyuki screamed.

* * *

When the lights flickered out, Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi, and Mitsuya stopped in their tracks.

"What're we supposed to do now?" Tamaki said holding onto Haruhi's arm with one hand and Kyouya's with the other. They all jumped when a scream rang through the air from the distance.

"W-what was that???" The host king stuttered.

"Chiyuki!" Mitsuya cried out. The hosts turned to look at her.

"Is she okay?"

"NO! She's NOT! She's SCARED OF THE DARK!" The curly haired girl said really loudly, almost yelling. "I have her flashlight right here!" She said, pulling a large metal flashlight out of her bag, turning it on and waving it in the hosts' faces.

Blinking, Haruhi pointed out, "She's with Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai, so she should be fine, right?"

"I hope so…" Mitsuya muttered.

* * *

"Chi-Chan?!" Honey called. Mori and he hadn't moved since the lights went out, but they couldn't tell where Chiyuki had gone. There was a new moon that night and the stars weren't really bright enough to see.

A quiet whimper brought their attention to the ground close to where Chiyuki had been standing earlier. Mori took Honey off his shoulders and the seniors leaned down to see very dimly that the young teen had pushed herself back in the corn stalks, her knees pulled up and shaking

"Chi-Chan…?" Honey said quietly.

"I-I don't l-l-like the d-dark…" She sobbed quietly, tears in her eyes.

A small light glowed as Mori got out his phone, pressing some keys. He handed it to Chiyuki. "Here. The backlight won't turn out unless the battery dies. It's full though."

She took the phone with a shaky smile. Mori's face softened a little as he wiped the tears off her face, and then helped her up. Honey looked up at her questioningly.

"Why are you pressed up against the corn Chi-chan?" he asked.

"Because," she explained, looking at Mori's phone wallpaper. "If I have my back to something, nothing can sneak behind me in the dark." She turned her head to Mori. "Are these your pets?" She turned the phone around, illuminating the tall dark senior. He nodded.

"The chick is Piyo, the tanuki is Pome," Mori told her.

"Piyo and Pome?" Chiyuki smiled, looking at the picture again. "Cute…"

"Are you gonna be okay, Chi-Chan?" Honey asked in a worried tone.

"I think so…" she didn't smile this time though, and peering around looking like she was going to cry again. "It's really dark…"

Mori didn't say anything, just picked Honey up and put him on his back, where the small senior clung like a koala. Before Chiyuki really knew what was happening, Mori had picked her up as well, one arm under her knees and one around her shoulders.

"Uh… um… wha…?" Chiyuki was rather flabbergasted, but wasn't able to do anything but hold onto the cell phone as Mori began running quickly. He stuck close to the left wall, knowing he'd eventually get out that way.

* * *

"We need to go right at the next turn." Mitsuya informed Tamaki and Haruhi, staring down at the map in one hand with the flashlight in her other. Tamaki and Kyouya both had their cell phones out. Tamaki and a reluctant Haruhi were in leading with Kyouya and Mitsuya behind them.

They turned to the right like the map had said, and paused for a moment so Mitsuya could figure out which way to go this time, when two pairs of hands reached out of the corn, each pair grabbing one of Tamaki's arms. He screamed as he was dragged back, maniacal laughter filling the air.

There was stunned silence before the Host King was shoved back through the corn, falling at the three onlookers' feet. The twins stepped out behind him; falling over themselves laughing.

"What were you two doing?" Mitsuya chastised.

"We'd been following you for a while-"

"-when the lights went out-"

"-and we got lost for a bit-"

"-but we ended up following the glow from your lights-"

"-and took the opportunity to scare Tono!" They finished together, before falling into more maniacal laughter.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and Kyouya smirked. Mitsuya grabbed each twin by their bangs. "I thought that Kyouya-Senpai told you two to behave."

"But mother…" Hikaru started, wincing.

"…we don't recall Kyouya-senpai telling us to behave," Kaoru finished, trying to pry Mitsuya's hand off his hair.

"He implied it," she replied, still holding tight.

"This is true," Kyouya added in for no apparent reason.

The twins glared at the Shadow King, who just smirked. "Yes, well we're not very good at understanding implications," Hikaru said.

Sighing, Mitsuya let go of their hair. "Whatever. Next time, behave!"

"Yes mother dearest," they replied in unison sweetly, smoothing down their hair with Cheshire cat grins.

"We need to skip the next turn, and go left after that," Kyouya said, having taken the map and flashlight from Mitsuya while she reprimanded the Hitachiins. "If we just go straight after that, we'll get out in no ti-"

Kyouya was cut off as Mori sprinted through them, carrying Honey and Chiyuki. He didn't seem to notice the rest of the group at all, too focused on getting out.

Everyone stopped, staring after the strange sight. Mitsuya let out a small sigh of relief. Kyouya turned and gave her an encouraging look. "I think she's fine." He joked.

"Let's go." Haruhi walked on, Tamaki chasing after her, holding his cell phone out in front of him for light.

* * *

"We're out." Mori said, setting Chiyuki down on a bench outside the maze. She opened her eyes for a moment then clamped them back shut.

"It's still dark." She whimpered, then pulled her knees up and curled into a ball. Mori sat down next to her and placed his arm around her and pulled her a bit closer in an awkward yet protective fashion. Honey had turned around as soon as they got out of the corn maze, headed to find the others.

They sat in silence, besides the occasional whimper from Chi every time she opened her eyes to find that the only thing that was giving off light was Mori's cell phone, which she clung to as if her life depended on it. About ten minutes later everyone else showed up.

Mitsuya ran to Chiyuki, extreme worry showing on her face. She gave her a big hug then shoved the large flashlight into the smaller girl's hands before turning to Mori. "Thank you Mori-Senpai."

Mori gave a Mitsuya a small smile and just ruffled her hair before joining Honey again. Kyouya was in the process of getting a car there for them.

* * *

_Hola mi amigos and amigas. We've gotten another chapter out, and we hope you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike it. Heh heh heh, fluff. I like fluff. Do you like fluff? *is slap happy* We have no idea if there really ARE corn mazes in Japan, but it doesn't matter since Mitsuya had that one imported. People planted all that corn in one night *AH MAY ZING*_

_We have a SURVEY this time. Yay! SURVEY! So… we want to know what the pairing would/should be! Let us know!_

_And also, if you leave a small physical description (Ex, hair color and length, eye color, approximate height, etc.) our artist will draw you with any OC(s) or Host member(s) (or multiple ones, try to limit to like four people in a drawing other than you ^_^""") and send you a link to the picture!_

_Adios!_


	9. Messes and SleepyHeads

Mitsuya woke up Saturday to her in-house telephone ringing on her bedside table. She rolled over and grabbed the phone while looking at the clock; nine. Only an hour earlier than usual; she went to bed an hour later than her usual though, ugh…

"Yes?" She asked into the phone.

"_Miss Kaminari-San? The Host club is here to get you and Miss Sanjo-San."_ A maid informed her from the other end of the line.

Mitsuya groaned. "I need to speak with one of them. Is Kyouya; the one with glasses, there?" She asked, trying to not let her impatience and frustration become too obvious.

"_Sorry Miss, no."_

"Haruhi then? Is there a girl? Get her please." Mitsuya could just barely hear the maid get Haruhi's attention.

"_Mitsuya?"_ Haruhi asked into the phone.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mitsuya questioned, irritated.

"_Tamaki-Senpai wanted to go apple picking with all of us, so he came to pick us all up. We still have to get Kyouya-Senpai, he isn't a morning person."_ Haruhi explained.

Mitsuya sighed. "You guys stay down there, I need to get ready. Then you can all help me wake up Chiyuki. I don't know how bad Kyouya is, but I would be willing to guess that Chi is worse. I'll see you in a minute, Haruhi." She put the phone down and went to take a shower.

* * *

"Mitsu-Chan!" Honey exclaimed when she appeared in the front sitting room that the host club was in twenty-five minutes after she talked on the phone with Haruhi. She was dressed in dark-wash jeans and a red shirt.

Honey gave her a huge hug that she returned before turning towards Tamaki and beginning her interrogation. "What exactly do you think you are doing here at nine o'clock in the morning?" Her tone of voice made her irritation obvious.

"I-I just wanted to do something with our family, Mother." Tamaki explained sheepishly; that tone of hers had, in the past, been a warning of possible painful discipline.

Mitsuya gave a small smile with a roll of her eyes. No one noticed the smile change into a mischievous smirk right before it went away though. "I need to go wake Chiyuki up. Why don't you guys come with me?" She suggested. The hosts agreed quickly and soon Mitsuya was leading them through the halls of her house. "Ah, here we are." She said, stopping. She gestured to the door. "You should go wake her up Tamaki. You are her father after all."

Tamaki brightened at the idea. "Sure! My darling daughter must look like a sweet princess, sleeping soundly on a white feather bed, golden hair spread under her like a halo and…"

His voice was cut off as he walked into the room Mitsuya had indicated as his 'daughter's'. The older girl quickly shut the door as there was a horrified scream, something that sounded like angry yelling and several thuds. Tamaki ran back out the door with a paint can on his head, covered in Vermilion Red paint.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-wha…?!?!" he stuttered, looking absolutely terrified. Mitsuya burst out laughing while the other hosts were staring with a mixture of confusion and horror.

"Uh… What was that banging sound we heard?" Honey asked, half hiding behind Mori.

"P-p-p-p-p-p…" Tamaki could get any words out it seemed. Like he was in shock.

"Paint cans," Mitsuya said simply, opening the closet door across the hall. She pulled out several helmets with face plates on them and tossed them to each Host, and some old police riot shields. They were all covered in multiple colors of paint. "So you can't get hurt if she has anymore heavy duty cans, and so you don't get your clothes stained." She explained. The host's each took one of the shields.

"Why does she have so much paint in there anyway?" Haruhi asked, fitting her helmet on her head.

"Chiyuki paints a lot. She's sold many of her works under an alias," Mitsuya said. "So she always keeps a bit of paint on hand. Most of the time she has a couple of tubes in her pockets. Chi's got her own room here since she makes a mess, and has a tendency to start throwing it around haphazardly when she mad or upset. Or sleepy, honestly." The older girl sighed. "I swear; the paint fumes get to her sometimes."

The hosts just nodded dumbly as Mitsuya opened the door.

The room looked like it used to be white at some point, but it was now covered in every color imaginable; splatters, doodles, parts that looked like they could have been hung in museums. Even the tile floor was covered, as well as parts of the ceiling. There was an easel to the side, a canvas that was half painted on it.

And in the back corner of the room was a small twin sized bed. The blankets were covered in paintbrushes and small blank canvases. Paint covered the wooden bed frame. There was a slightly moving lump underneath it, and the sound of soft breathing was the only sound in the otherwise empty room.

Mitsuya carefully walked towards the bed, avoiding wet paint splatters. She pulled back the covers a bit and shook Chiyuki's shoulder a bit. "Chi? It's time to wake up."

Chi tried to grab the comforter and pull it over her head again, but Mitsuya wouldn't let her. "No, Chiyuki. Get up." The younger girl moaned, sitting up. It seemed like she was going to actually cooperate when Mitsuya saw her reach for several art supplies.

"DUCK AND COVER!" She yelled as yellow paint and a couple of camel hair brushes hit her shield. The rest of the club tried to hide behind their shields and each other. They were mostly successful until…

"Honey-Senpai's been hit!" Hikaru shouted, as Mori covered the younger senior with both of their shields.

The barrage of paint and brushes stopped, because she possibly had run out of supplies or heard them say that she hit Honey. Mitsuya lowered her shield just slightly. Chiyuki was sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Huh…?" She muttered, looking utterly confused. "What happened…?" Chiyuki blew her hair (which also seemed to have paint in it) out of her eyes, and froze when she saw the police shields and helmets.

"Oh no… I didn't… Again…?" She sleepily asked Mitsuya. The older girl nodded.

"Yeah, you got Tamaki really good, and you just hit Honey-senpai-"

Mitsuya was cut off as the younger girl teared up and practically tackled the small senior. "I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY HONEY-SENPAI!!!! I DIDN'T HURT YOU, DID I?!?!?!"

Honey laughed, sitting up. "No Chi-chan. I'm okay! See, you barely hit the helmet, and it was only a little tube!" He held up a bottle of paint half the size of his forearm; so it really wasn't all that big.

"Oh… Okay…" The rainbow colored blonde girl responded hesitantly. Honey giggled and smiled. Mori pulled on her hair lightly.

"It's blue," he said simply when she looked at him questioningly. The rest of the host's nodded. Chiyuki's hair was mostly a light blue color.

"Oops. I should prolly wash that out shouldn't I?" She said with a grin, rubbing the back of her head. Walking over to her closet, (which no had noticed since it was part of a mural of flamingos that continued on the wall on either side) she began to open the door when Tamaki peaked his head inside.

"Everything got quiet, she didn't knock you all out, did she?!" He said quickly. Chiyuki looked like she was going to cry when she saw the red paint that covered him. She tackled him like she had Honey, ignoring that more paint was getting on her clothes and in her hair.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I didn't mean to! I just get really grumpy and I don't even remember it and, and…!" Chiyuki rambled on for a moment before Tamaki hugged her back and proclaimed to her loudly (using lots of fancy words) that it was okay.

Mitsuya began pushing all the boys out of the room. "Alright guys, we have to let Chi get ready. It's going to take forever to brush out her hair after her shower."

The boys left the room with Mitsuya following.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the host's were pretty settled in Mitsuya's front room, talking and enjoying themselves. Tamaki had a change of clothes brought over from his house, and had changed, leaving the little bit of red paint in his hair, saying he'd just wash it out later.

Hikaru and Kaoru were in the middle of telling Mitsuya a funny story from before she came to Ouran when a whimper was heard coming down the stairs. They saw Chiyuki sliding slowly down the banister with a hair brush in one hand. Her hair was a tangled mess, and there was still a little bit of blue paint in her hair. When she reached the bottom, she walked over to Mitsuya with a look like a miserable puppy as she handed the brush to the older girl.

"Oh my… You got it good this time." Mitsuya began brushing Chiyuki's hair. Tears welled in the blonde girls eyes as tangles were jerked out.

"My poor little girl!" Tamaki cried out, and tried to hug Chi, but Mitsuya pushed him away and Haruhi grabbed her senpai by his hair.

"Leave them alone Senpai," she said, then looked at Chiyuki again. "You know, you could cut it short." The brunette tugged at a lock of her own short hair which was pulled out of her face with some clips. "Mine used to be as long as yours, but now it's a lot easier to manage."

Chi shook her head for a second, and then stared at Haruhi. "Wait a minute… ARE YOU A GIRL?!"

There was a stunned silence.

"Uh… Yeah. I figured Mitsuya had told you," Haruhi said, surprised.

"She's as slow as Tono," Kaoru commented.

"Slower," Hikaru added.

Chiyuki glared at her 'brothers', but squeaked when Mitsuya started on her hair again. The twins grinned at her, sticking out their tongues.

* * *

"There." Mitsuya said, looking at her masterpiece; Chiyuki's tangle free hair; securely hanging in a braid down her back.

"So can we leave now Mitsu-Chan?" Honey asked excitedly. The others looked up. Hikaru and Kaoru had been sitting on a couch, leaning on each other for support, half asleep. They had been the first ones Tamaki had woken up this morning. Oh, the curse of having your house closest to the King's… Haruhi was reading some book she found on a shelf, which Mitsuya didn't bother mentioning was an original, and cost over 100,000 yen. Tamaki, Mori, and Honey had taken to entertaining themselves with Mitsuya's two Russian Blue cats.

Mitsuya looked at Chiyuki's attire. "What do you think you are wearing?" she asked the younger girl.

"I like this uniform. It's my favorite…" Chi said pitifully, looking down at the high school boys' uniform.

"No. Go put on normal clothes and stop being ridiculous, seriously..." Mitsuya ordered with a sigh. Chiyuki walked back upstairs slowly, her lip stuck out in a pout. "Stop pouting and go faster!" Tamaki had to be held back from going to console his daughter.

A few minutes later, Chiyuki came back down the stairs in her 'normal' clothes. Her top looked like a light blue tank top with a red stripe down the middle and an extra pair of short sleeves hanging off her shoulders. Her skirt was long and tan, with a purple hem, and she had on brown sandals and a pair of brown cloth gloves.

"Very nice," the twins said at the same time, circling their 'sister'.

"Although..." Hikaru started.

"That necklace doesn't exactly..."

"...match, since the ribbon..."

"...is black and..."

"...Your color theme is brown." They both finished, and reached out to untie the necklace.

"Don't. You. Dare. Take. It. OFF!" Mitsuya said loudly, wacking both boys in the head.

"Ouch..."

"But Mother," Tamaki said. "Why not?"

Mitsuya flipped over the diamond shaped charm hanging off of it. "It's got her name and my phone number and address on it in case she gets lost."

"...so it's a dog collar," Haruhi deadpanned.

Mitsuya shrugged. "Pretty much. Okay, we can go now. Oh wow, it's eleven o'clock already… Will Kyouya-Senpai be up now?" She asked the others.

"Probably not, Kyouya-Senpai is a very late sleeper." Haruhi replied. The other hosts nodded, a twinge of fear in their eyes.

Chiyuki was grinning ear to ear though. "Let's go wake him up then!" Tamaki joined her in her excitement and ushered everyone outside.

"Saira-San! If my parents get home before I do, tell them I will be home shortly. Thank you!" The maid nodded with a smile to Mitsuya before closing the door behind the strange group of teens.

* * *

"Oh! Suoh-Sama! Am I right to assume that you are here to see Kyouya-Sama?" A maid asked when she opened the door to reveal the hosts and the girls.

"Yes, princess, we are." Tamaki replied. Mitsuya rolled her eyes and Chiyuki giggled as the maid ducked her head down, embarrassed.

"Oh, well he's still sleeping… Would you like someone to go ge-" She asked, not looking forward to the thought of enduring her young master's morning wrath.

"Don't worry, we can wake him up." The twins said together, Cheshire grins on their faces. The maid blushed deeper.

"O-Oh, okay…" She let them all in. the group of them headed toward Kyouya's room.

"Now men." Mitsuya cleared her throat. "And women." Tamaki added. "We know this is dangerous business. We don't want to end up feeling the wrath of the Hypotensive Devil! So we just need to get in there, get him dressed, and get him out of there as fast as possible!"

"You are insane. I would say waking him up gently might be a better option… You're way sounds a bit too forceful…" Mitsuya said as they walked into Kyouya's room.

The twins were already halfway up the steps that led to Kyouya's bed upstairs when they heard her. "But that's how we always do it." They replied.

"And that's probably why you always get into trouble." Mitsuya explained with a sigh.

A grin appeared on Chiyuki's face. "I bet I can wake him up Daddy," She told him happily.

She started to climb the stairs. Tamaki followed trying to grab at his 'daughter'. Chi tactfully avoided each and every swipe he made at her.

Giggling, she said, "Shh, Daddy. It'll be no fun if you wake him up first!" And with that she was over at Kyouya's bedside.

Climbing awkwardly like a five year old, (even though the bed wasn't that high) the blonde girl seated herself cross-legged next to the sleeping shadow king, who hadn't moved the entire time. The rest of the Host Club was hiding behind the couch across the room, including Mitsuya. Tamaki was quietly freaking out, scared for his daughters health.

Chiyuki poked Kyouya lightly on the shoulder. "Kyouya-senpai?" She said quietly, sweetly, again like a five year old. He mumbled something and pulled his blanket tighter to him. Chi tugged at the blankets, but the dark haired boy looked at her and glared. She straightened, quite frightened, but determined as he turned over.

"Alright Kyouya-senpai! I wasn't going to resort to this, but you've left me with no choice!" She said in a sing-song voice. Leaning over, she pulled her hair back, like she was going to whisper something to him.

There was a moments silence as the Host Club stared unbelieving at what the girl just did.

"UWAGH!!!!" Kyouya yelled jerking back and unintentionally sending Chiyuki flying. Mori jumped out catching her before she hit the wall.

"Did she just..."

"No way..."

"I think she did..."

"YOU LICKED MY FACE!" Kyouya yelled. "YOU LITTLE FREAK!!!"

Chiyuki rubbed her face where he'd hit her, eyes tearing up, but she was giggling all the same. "You wouldn't get up. But you're up now so yay!" She threw her arms in the air, narrowly missing Mori's face as he set her down. "Oh. Oops, sorry Mori-senpai. And thanks for catching me!"

"It's okay." He said simply with a smile.

"Get out of my room!" Kyouya said sternly, putting on his glasses.

"The glasses are on! He's awake!" Tamaki cried triumphantly. He snatched up Chiyuki on a hug. She laughed, crying out, "Ow, Daddy! My face hurts!!!" Although she kept giggling.

"Oh my..." Mitsuya said, shaking her head. "She's going into hysterics again..."

"It was Kyouya's demonic glare!" The twins cried out. "It broke her brain!"

"She's probably just in pain from where Kyouya-senpai hit her," Haruhi said rationally. Mitsuya nodded as Tamaki began going off on Kyouya for hitting his precious little girl.

"Tama-chan, maybe you should leave Kyo-chan alone. He shouldn't have hit Chi-chan, but he looks really angry..." Honey said, hugging Usa-chan tight and pulling on Tamaki's sleeve. The younger blonde blinked and looked at his best friend, who was indeed looking rather mad, albeit awake.

"Uh... Let's go get an ice pack for Chiyuki..." Mitsuya said, dragging Tamaki and Chiyuki behind her. The rest followed suit. Tamaki yelled at Kyouya to get ready, or it'd be the twins next time, while the twins protested the idea.

Kyouya sighed, and began to get dressed.

* * *

"He's coming!" The twins yelled, running down the stairs. They had put themselves on look out, after Chiyuki caused Kyouya to get more angry than usual. Everyone looked up from where they were seated in one of the many tea rooms having sandwiches, tea, and coffee. They were rather hungry considering most of them hadn't had a chance to eat before being pulled out of their houses by Tamaki, and now it was getting close to lunch.

Chiyuki had an icepack up to her face that Mitsuya had nicely asked a maid for when leaving Kyouya's room. Luckily they hadn't asked why it was needed, because no one thought it would be good if it got around that Ootori Kyouya hit little girls.

The twins sat down just as Kyouya walked around the corner, looking a bit perturbed, but the angry aura was gone; much to everyone's relief. "Good Morning Kyouya-Senpai." Mitsuya said, not looking up from her tea. Ever since the _incident_ no one could really tell what she was thinking, or at least act on it if they did.

Kyouya just nodded as he sat down and looked right at Tamaki. "Why are you here?" He asked, cutting straight to the underlying issue, although no one seemed to miss the sideways glares that Chiyuki kept getting, who scooted closer to Mori with every look she got, until she was leaning right up against him with his arm around her.

"Well… I wanted to go apple picking with everyone… It just sounded like a lot of fun! Running around in an orchard, looking for shiny apples! Doesn't it just sound great Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, grinning in spite of the imminent danger he was putting himself in. Kyouya just let out a sigh and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Everyone was quiet as they watched Kyouya carefully as he ate some of the sandwiches. He didn't seem to be in that bad of a mood… Maybe it was just the initial shock of being licked…

"Uh, Kyo-chan? Are you still mad at us?" Honey asked in a sweet toned voice.

"Not at all Honey-senpai," the shadow king replied, although with a sudden glare in his glasses it was hard to tell.

Deciding that ignoring the anger might be the best route, Tamaki continued his explanation. "So anyway, I found this place on the internet. It's only a couple of hours from here and they let you pick as many apples as you can carry!"

Kyouya stared at the Host Club King like he was an idiot. "Do you watch the news? Or look outside?"

Tamaki froze. "Of course I do." He said, although he didn't remember paying attention to anything except waking everyone up.

"It's about to storm," Kyouya replied, pointing at the large window to his left. Indeed, it did look rather gloomy. Already there was a smattering of rain drops on the window. Tamaki looked like he was going to cry, and went to the corner of the room to sulk.

"Storm...?" Haruhi asked quietly, and then screeched as the first bang of thunder shook the room. Everyone jumped as she dove under the table.

"So you're telling us..."

"...that we were all woken up..."

"For nothing?" The Hitachiins asked bluntly as Honey crawled under the table, offering Haruhi Usa-chan and Tamaki tried to get her to come out.

Mitsuya sighed. "Great. I had to wake up Chiyuki for nothing, and now I'm going to have to explain to her parents why half her face is purple." She held an even stare at Kyouya, who said nothing.

* * *

The next Monday, the Host Club was open for business like usual. There wasn't any cosplay that day, so everyone was where they should be, with Mitsuya serving tea, and Chiyuki back up on her swing.

"So Chiyuki, how did you get so bruised?" One of the twins' guests asked her.

The middle schooler glanced at Kyouya, who was chatting with another customer.

"Oh... We went on an interesting trip and I... well, tripped," she answered giggling.

The girl nodded sympathetically, then swooned as she noticed the twins embracing like twins shouldn't.

On the other side of the room, Mitsuya began walked over to Kyouya as his customer bid him goodbye. He wrote something in his notebook.

"She appreciated the flowers begging forgiveness," Mitsuya said softly. It has indeed been a surprise when the large bouquet of expensive lilies had shown up at Chiyuki's house.

"I think 'begging forgiveness' is a bit much. It was a simple apology note for causing physical pain."

Mitsuya shook her head. "Right. Well she would have thanked you herself, but she's mildly terrified of you so... Thanks." Mitsuya said with a small smile on her face.

Kyouya nodded, then leaned against the wall behind him. Mitsuya joined him and the two watched as the club went on with its activities.

* * *

_Good morning to you all! (Seeing as it's about midnight right now...) We hope you enjoyed this installment of our humble little fanfiction. __**Giggles**__ Poor Host Club, they had to wake up Honey, Chiyuki, AND Kyouya! Hahaha, and it was all for nothing too! XD Ohh, boy... Sorry it took so long this time ^-^""" We'll try to go a bit faster with chapter ten! And btw, the previous offer of drawing with hosts and/or the OC's still stands! Princepessa Dell Opera, yours is on the way (as soon as my scanner works...)_

_See ya later!_


	10. Days and Secrets

WARNING: We would like to point out that this lovely story is labeled teen, and although nothing has suggested so far that it should be labeled such, it will be more appropriate by the end of the chapter. So, If you have a problem with extreme cursing, please read the edited version of Chiyuki's rant underneath the original version

Chiyuki sat on the wall surrounding the park, doodling idly in her sketch book with a pen. It was a little past five; school had been out for two hours. The cool autumn wind brushed through the colorful trees as the sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky.

She paused for a moment as she got that creepy someone's-watching-you feeling. Prepared to scream, she slowly looked up to see Mori across the street from her, holding a white gi* in one arm and a wooden kendo sword in the other. He walked over with a confused look on his face.

"Hiya, Mori-senpai!" The middle-schooler said in a cheery voice, waving a little. Mori nodded a little in greeting.

"Mitsuya?" He asked simply.

"Oh, she's at home. I had to stay after school."

Mori raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Chi blushed a bit. "I had detention…" She mumbled. The other eyebrow went up. "Something about oil paint all over the teacher's desk…"

Mori chuckled a little, patting his kohai on the head. Silence passed for a few minutes as the senior sat down on the bench next to the wall. Chiyuki adjusted herself to where she was laying on her stomach on the wall, playing with the hem of her middle school boy's uniform.

"Why don't you talk much?" She asked, making a few random shapes on an empty page.

Mori shrugged, not saying anything.

"What's your favorite color?"

"…dark blue."

"How long have you been doing kendo?"

"As long as I can remember."

"Where's Honey-senpai?"

"Home."

"Do you always know where he is?"

"Pretty much."

"That's kinda weird."

He shrugged again.

Silence passed between them again before…

"Why do you wear all the different uniforms?"

Chiyuki blinked. Mori said more than four words without being asked? "Hmm… Mostly because it confuses people. Plus I like them all, except for the elementary boys and the high school girls."

Mori nodded again.

"So why are you here, Mori-senpai? Shouldn't you be getting home?" Chi asked out of curiosity.

"Am I bothering you?" He questioned in reply, though he didn't sound defensive.

"No, no. I was just curious why you stopped to talk to me."

Mori was silent for a moment before speaking. "It's not safe to be alone when it's getting late."

Chiyuki sat up. "Makes sense I suppose." She reached down and messed up his already spiky hair with both her hands. "Aren't you just a sweetie?" She giggled. Mori reached up and 'fixed' his hair, smiling a little. He reached up and grabbed her sketchbook with her noticing.

"May I?" He asked, already opening to the front page. Chiyuki looked down at what he was looking at and spazzed, practically tackling him to get the book. She ended up upside down with her legs still on the bench, with a surprised looking Mori.

"S-sorry. I'm not confident in my sketches…" She said timidly. Mori put the blank look on his face again. Chiyuki righted herself, sitting awkwardly on the bench next to the senpai.

A moment passed, before she quietly set the book in his lap. "Just don't laugh, 'kay?"

The dark haired boy nodded, and flipped through it. He paused when he got to a picture of all the host club members. It was actually quite good, although not as good as her paintings he had seen. As he kept looking, there was a page for each host, of different angles and expressions. (Except for his, since he only generally had his blank look and the occasional smile.)

He handed Chiyuki back the book, patting her on the head. "Very good," He said softly.

Chiyuki blushed a little and smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

"Honey-Senpai, where's Mori-Senpai?" Chiyuki asked, skipping over to the small senior, who looked up at his nickname.

"Takashi had to go to a kendo meeting today; he'll be here later Chi-Chan. Why do you ask?" He replied, his eyes twinkling with his usual happiness, mixed with some… mischief?

Chiyuki blushed slightly. "Well, he ended up walking me home from the park and Mitsuya said that I should thank him…" She explained.

Honey grinned. "Oh yeah! Takashi told me about that! He said that you showed him your sketches. He really lik-" He was cut off as Kyouya and Mitsuya opened up the doors for the ladies waiting anxiously on the other side. "Time for the ladies!" Honey giggled. "Why don't you sit with me today, Chi-Chan?"

One of Honey's guests had just sat down as he said that, and she perked up. "Oh, Chiyuki, will you?" She asked. Chiyuki nodded happily and sat down quickly with some of the other girls that had walked over after paying their dues.

~*~

"It seems that Chiyuki is going to be sitting with Honey-Senpai for today. Will you sit with a host today as well, Mitsuya?" Kyouya asked the girl standing to his right, collecting fees from the girls while Kyouya wrote down their names and hosts.

Mitsuya looked up at him, suspicious. "Are you going to charge us as if we're guests?" she asked in reply.

He chuckled. "Should I? Hmm, I mean… Chiyuki will probably consume at least two slices of cake and down four cups of coffee while she's sitting with Honey. That consumption of sugar will then increase the likeliness of her breaking something, and possibly hurting herself… It might be safer if you pay before-hand rather than taking chances." He replied, jotting something down in his notebook. The girl, one of Tamaki's guests, handing Mitsuya her money giggled a bit then rushed off to join the King.

"I think I'll take my chances… I'm going to go sit with Haruhi,_ he_ asked me to sit with them today." She told the bespectacled boy with a smirk. True to her word, once the last guest had been taken care of she headed off to join the disguised girl and her guests, without paying. Kyouya watched her for a moment, then checked his list one last time before heading to his own table and guests.

~*~

"Do you ladies need some more tea?" Haruhi asked her guests with one of her 'genuine smiles'.

Her three guests looked into their tea cups to find that they were indeed out. They looked a bit disappointed at the prospect of their 'handsome' host leaving them, if only for a moment even. "We don't want you to have to go to the trouble of getting it for us, Haruhi." One of the girls said, voicing all of their concern.

"Oh, it's no troub-" Haruhi began.

Mitsuya cut her off, coming out of her own little world that she had slipped into somewhere in the conversation the guests were having. "I'll get it for all of you. I'm sure some of the other hosts need some more too." Before Haruhi could protest, Mitsuya was out of her seat and headed toward the teapot.

"Getting some more tea?" A voice asked from behind her as she grabbed hold of the pot. Mitsuya almost dropped it when she jumped from surprise.

She turned around, trying to stay calm. "The clients asked for some, and what the clients want, the clients get." she asked him. "And don't sneak up on me like that Kyouya-Senpai!"

"My apologies Miss." He replied sarcastically. "Hurry along then, you don't want to disappoint the guests." Kyouya told her with a smirk. Mitsuya rolled her eyes and walked off.

Mitsuya was pouring tea for one of Tamaki's (very blonde) guests when she heard him.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled worriedly. Mitsuya jerked her head in their direction. She set the teapot down, excused herself, and began to head in that direction when Kaoru caught her eye from where he lay on the floor, and shook his head, alerting her that it was an act. Hikaru was knelt down next to him, his face filled with false worry. The look of concern on Mitsuya's face quickly changed to that of irritation. She silently cursed her mother-like protectiveness for those conniving twins as she headed back to finish serving the tea to Tamaki's table.

~*~

"Takashi!" Honey cheered, jumping onto his cousin's back, much to the delight of their guests, when he finally joined them.

"How was Kendo, Mori-Senpai?" A quieter girl asked from her seat across from the two seniors.

Mori nodded and answered with a short, "Good." The most dedicated of the Mori fans were about to pass out at this single word. Chiyuki couldn't help but recall yesterday's conversation with some pride. She had heard many more words than just one…

"Oh! Mori-Senpai! Mitsuya told me to thank you for staying with me in and walking me home yesterday." She told him with a childish grin. He just nodded to her; his face looking just slightly more cheerful, then continued to watch Honey. Her smile got a bit smaller with disappointment. "So thanks…" She said quietly.

* * *

"Is it almost time for lunch, Mother?" Kaoru asked her, leaning forward to see her around Haruhi.

Mitsuya ignored him. He had already asked her that question ten times in the last seven minutes, and he was just being ridiculous. He could see the clock as well as she could, and had been going to Ouran longer than she had, so should know when their lunch was anyways.

"Yes Mother, is it lunch time yet?" Hikaru asked, leaning backwards to see her around Haruhi _and_ Kaoru.

Mitsuya glared at her paper. _He_ had asked her that twelve times in the past five minutes; not that she was counting. He had caught on to Kaoru's little game two minutes late, so had to play catch-up, or that's at least how Mitsuya saw it in her head.

She turned her head just enough to look at Haruhi. Haruhi turned towards her as well. "I'm going to kill them…" She hissed. Haruhi laughed.

"They're idiots, it's true." She replied with a shrug.

"Idiocy is no excuse to prevent me from murder. Neither is boredom." She told her with a joking smirk. They were released from lunch at that moment, to all the students' relief; the physics lecture had to be a form of torture.

"I'm not going to be at lunch today, I have something I need to do." Mitsuya explained before splitting off from the twins and Haruhi, leaving them to walk to the lunch room alone.

~*~

Kyouya walked up the stairs toward Music Room 3, massaging his temples as he went. Tamaki had obviously had caffeine that morning, considering he jabbered in class about three times the usual amount. Because of the constant talking he had now developed what could, for obvious reasons, be called a 'Tamaki-Induced Headache'. He couldn't take it through lunch, so had to retreat to the club room, hopefully getting some work done in the process.

He didn't take notice of the quiet music coming from the room as he opened the door. He did however notice it once he saw the origin of it standing in the middle of the room.

Mitsuya dropped her bow in surprise when the door opened and let out a small squeak. Once she saw it was only Kyouya she released a sigh and quickly scooped up the bow, then set both it and the violin itself gently down on the nearest couch. The two just looked at each other for a while, not sure what to say, both surprised to find the other there.

"Hello Mitsuya. You play the violin?" Kyouya finally asked. Mitsuya stared at him as if he had just spoken Greek or something. (Although she knew just enough Greek to know that Greek sounds _nothing_ like that)

"Are you really going to pretend that you don't know?" Mitsuya replied, picking up the violin again with her gloved hands. She began to slowly play a few notes on it, still looking at Kyouya, waiting for an answer.

Kyouya was just as confused as she was. Could he really have missed some sort of vital information? Her mother was a violinist, he knew that. He hadn't seen anything about her playing though… Or maybe he had? This headache was messing with him. He sighed in defeat. "I honestly have no idea… The performing arts aren't really my forte." Mitsuya giggled. "Don't laugh at my shortcomings!"

"No no, it's not that… It's just that forte is a dynamic…" Mitsuya explained the pun that Kyouya had obviously not intended to make. His face was as blank as she had ever seen it. "Dynamics are the louds and softs in music?" She tried to explain to clear up any misunderstandings. Kyouya finally nodded.

"I am actually a very talented violinist; not to toot my own horn or anything." Mitsuya giggled again at her own pun this time. "I was a childhood prodigy and played with my mother on quite a few of her tours in my late elementary and early middle school years. I asked to stop going on all of her tours around then, but I still play a lot. I might end up going on another tour with her again soon." Mitsuya told him while still playing on the violin. It wasn't much, but it seemed to be perfectly executed; not that Kyouya would know.

He watched her for a moment, sinking down onto one of the couches. The speed picked up and the music obviously got a lot more complicated. She had a look of concentration on her face as her bow flew over the strings. After a few minutes she stopped playing. She dramatically threw her bow arm into the air and spread her other to the side, still holding the violin, then dropped into a curtsy.

"That was… amazing…" Kyouya complemented her, with just the slightest bit of awe in his voice.

Mitsuya ducked her head down a bit to hide a blush. "Thank you." She replied quietly. She began packing the violin away. "Not that I believe you… You are clueless… She said with a small laugh.

"Be nice." Kyouya replied, pretending to be insulted.

Mitsuya's laughter rang through the club room. "You're one to talk! Now, I need to get into the lunch room just long enough for Tamaki to realize that I am alive. I'll see you here this afternoon." She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kyouya stared at the door for the moment, a genuine smile on his lips. "Yeah, see you…"

* * *

The Host Club met up for lunch the next day like usual. The twins were slipping a fake bug into Tamaki's lunch while he had out a catalog and was trying to convince Haruhi into one of the dresses in it. Mori reminded Honey to brush his teeth after he ate the large cake in front of him, and Kyouya was semi-arguing with Mitsuya about what cosplay the group should do next.

"I'm telling you! Shakespearian would be great," Mitsuya said, literally pulling pictures out of her sleeves of costumes and websites.

"Polls among random students have shown that a pirate theme would be more popular." Kyouya turned around his laptop.

"I think you just wanna make the guys wear tights, Mitsuya…" Chiyuki mumbled from where she was sitting next to Mitsuya in her girl's middle school uniform.

"Oh, shush, Chi. You know that's not true." The older girl grimaced, and then did a double take. "Chiyuki! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in algebra right now, and you're already doing poorly in that class!"

Chiyuki blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, revealing paint smudges along the side of her face. "I'm playing hooky…" she said, laying her head on the table.

Tamaki yelled at the twins as he finally noticed the fake bug in his lunch, and Honey leaned Mitsuya to ask Chiyuki why she was skipping school.

"Because I don't wanna be there…" She responded, right around the time the rest of the club noticed her.

"Daughter! For shame on you, skipping class!" Tamaki scolded the girl, who just looked up with teary eyes in a glare. Tamaki skittered back as the twins surrounded their 'sister'.

"You know, you'd blend in a lot better if you were in the High school girl's uniform." Kaoru stated.

"Yeah, you kind of stand out in the brown amongst yellow and blue," Hikaru added.

"Yes, well, I'd have to be high before I wore those fugly things," Chiyuki snapped at them. Whispering began around them as the other high school students finally noticed the younger girl in their midst.

A couple of boys sauntered up, sitting in the empty seats next to the middle schooler. The one closest to her leaned in.

"Well hello there dearie... Do you think you're a big girl in here?"

Chiyuki scowled, and, trying to ignore them, stood up and left the cafeteria. The Host Club just watched her go, but the two other boys had a different idea. They nudged each other, and got up to follow her.

"You guys, I think we should make sure she's okay..." Honey said after a moment. The rest of them agreed and got up quickly to follow.

They followed the two boys (who followed Chiyuki) at a distance, and were mildly surprised when they were led to the third music room.

"Maybe she was going to hide out there until school was over," Kaoru suggested. Mitsuya nodded.

"That's usually what she does."

"Wait, so how often does she skip school?" Haruhi asked.

Mitsuya looked like she was trying to count it up, but simply said after a moment, "A lot."

Tamaki was almost in tears. "My little girl is a truant! Oh dear, whatever shall we DO?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru surrounded their boss. "It's okay Tono. Besides-"

"-we have bigger problems at the moment."

The twins pointed to the music room door, where suddenly a loud scream was issued.

"Chiyuki!"

The Host Club rushed into the room, prepared for the worst to see an enraged Chiyuki holding a tube of paint. The boy who had talked to her in the lunch room was doubled over, something red dripping from his face. His buddy looked absolutely horrified.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARDS!" Chiyuki yelled, sounding nothing like her normal cheerful self. Mori and Honey looked like they were about to rush over and beat the boys up. Mitsuya, seeing that her friend was fine, held up an arm to stop them.

"Wait. This is a good lesson for you guys to learn about her," She said simply. The two seniors stopped, though they were still poised to jump at a moment's notice.

Chiyuki continued like the Host club wasn't even there. "YOU SICK PERVERTED BAGS OF SHIT! YOU ARE THE FUCKING SCUM OF THE EARTH, TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT! IF I EVER **EVER** SEE YOUR FACES AGAIN, YOU BETTER RUN FUCKING FAST, OR YOU WILL HAVE THE EVER LOVING SHIT BEATEN OUT OF YOUR DAMN FACES! ASSHOLES! BASTARDS! GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND DIE!!!!!"

~Edited version of rant~

"You stupid poopy heads! You are so mean you monkey poop eaters, trying to take advatage of me! If I ever see you again, you better run fast, or I'll beat the horse feathers out of you! Buttmunches! Morons! Go jump off a cliff!"

~End edited version~

Chiyuki stormed out of the third music room, pushing through the Host Club like they weren't there, pulling out tubes of paint and splattering paint everywhere. The High Schoolers avoided the paint, shocked to see their middle school companion cussing like a sailor with no manners.

Mitsuya sighed. "If that's paint in his eyes, you'll want to clean it out. I have to go calm her down." She was almost out of the room when she paused, looking at the paint everywhere. "...That stains. I'll pay for it later..." And with that, she left the room.

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru."

The twins stopped and turned around to face Mitsuya, who was hurrying down the hall behind them. "Yes Mother?" Mitsuya shook her head and sighed; they always had time to poke fun at someone.

"Could you two please take Chiyuki home after Host Club is over? I'm leaving early to go do something and won't be able to take her home." She asked them quickly. They gave her a funny look.

"Can't she take herself home?" Hikaru replied.

Mitsuya grimaced slightly. "Both of our parents are out of town. Her staff has been given a week vacation while she stays at my house. My parents only give me access to one limo while they are gone, due to an… unfortunate history. Sorry for the last minute request, it was poor planning on my part." The twins didn't bother even asking for _that_ story.

"Why us?" Kaoru asked, confused about how their title of "Devilish Twins" would give them the responsibility, uh, _honor_, of taking Chiyuki home.

"Mori already has Honey to take care of, I'm not trusting Tamaki with her, Kyouya scares her because of the licking incident, and Haruhi doesn't really have the resources." She explained quickly. "Please?" She was on the verge of begging.

"I guess-"

"we can take her-"

"to your house." They finish.

Mitsuya sighed in relief and rushed off. "Thank you so much! I owe you!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"That you do…" They said with identical smirks on their faces.

~*~

Club activities were winding down for the day, only fifteen more minutes left before the last of the guests were escorted out and the hosts could go home for the weekend. Mitsuya was leaning against a column when she noticed the time. "Crap…" She made her way over to Kyouya's table reluctantly. "Uh, Kyouya-Senpai?" She said quietly, leaning down to where he was seated, working on his laptop. He had no customers at the moment, and Mitsuya couldn't decide if she found that to be a positive or not.

"Yes Mitsuya?" He asked, turning to her while pulling his laptop screen down to where she couldn't read it. Was it just her or were his cheeks a bit pink? Her cheeks probably were too, it was kind of hot all of a sudden. Maybe the heat had just kicked on for the first time or something…

Mitsuya took a deep breath. "I need to go a bit early today, I hope you don't mind." Kyouya cocked his head at her, probably trying to figure out what she was up to. He finally nodded.

"Meeting with the Chairman?" He asked her with a slight smile. Mitsuya rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you creeper. He just wants to check on me and Chiyuki since we've been here for three months. Sorry I can't stay until the end. See you on Monday I guess." She waves at the other hosts and the guests as she leaves Music Room 3.

~*~

"Thank you Chairman, and don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Tamaki for you!" Mitsuya said with a smile as she exited his office after about thirty minutes. He is so much like his son, just a bit more logical; maybe. She began to check through her books. Math, Physics, History, English, wait… where was her English book? Mitsuya thought for a moment. "Gah!" She screamed at herself for a moment. "You have been so scatter-brained lately!" She rushed back to the club room.

~*~

"Crap! Guys, I forgot my bag in the club room! I'll be right back!" Chiyuki said, rushing away from the Hitachiins' limo and back into the school building.

The twins looked at each other for a moment. She had already run back to the room on their way out once; was she always this bad? "Gosh Chiyuki! Hurry back!" Hikaru yelled in her direction, exasperated.

She didn't feel like running, no matter how frustrated the twins were getting, so she took her time; leisurely walking down the hall. She eventually made it back to the doors of Music Room 3. She was about to open said doors when she heard Mitsuya's voice on the other side.

"How exactly is that going to work out?" She asked someone. "Not that I'm saying no!" She rushed to reassure the someone after a moment.

Kyouya's voice replied. "It'll have to be secret I guess. I understand if that would be too much pressure on you or uncomfortable or whatever. But…?" The last word came out as a question. His voice was soft and a bit uncertain sounding; neither were tones Chiyuki hadn't heard from him before.

"Sure… Yes." Chiyuki could just hear Mitsuya smile as she replied, sounding a bit nervous herself. Chiyuki was grinning ear to ear, and had completely forgotten what she was doing in there to begin with. She ran back outside before she was caught.

* * *

_Well hello there little ones! (I'm sure many of you are older than we are, but hey, it sounds good...) Alrighty... So this one was mostly filler, but it was needed, and you got over 4000 words this time so.... Yeah! The next chapter will be written... well, a little differently. Prepare thyselves. Also, since bribary works for very few people (thank you those who reviewed and requested drawings, I'm working on them) We have turned to threats! No new chapter until... well... A decent number of reviews! ^-^"""_

_oh, and as for the * about the gi, gi's are the uniforms worn in martial art and what they would wear during practice._


	11. Relax and Impact

_**~One hour until~**_

"Sanjo Chiyuki! You get down from that swing RIGHT NOW!"

Mitsuya's voice rang out and almost echoed around Music Room 3. There were no guests in there on this particular Thursday afternoon, and it was going to be just the hosts and the two girls.

Chiyuki giggled, her face turning bright red from being upside down for fifteen minutes. School had technically only ended five minutes ago, but the young girl was playing hooky again. Holding the edge of her High School uniform's blazer, she said, "I would… But I'm kind of stuck!"

Mitsuya was about to pop her top and explode at the younger girl for being stupid when the Host Club walked in. The older girl turned around, simply gesturing at Chiyuki with a jerking motion before storming over to the nearest couch and sitting down. Kyouya, Tamaki, and Haruhi went to calm her down while the Hitachiins, Honey, and Mori went to the girl hanging upside down.

"Hiya guys!" She said cheerfully, waving. The movement made her swing back and forth a little. "I'm stuck."

The twins laughed. Hikaru got behind her and Kaoru in front of her. The devilish pair began pushing her slightly.

Nervous giggles erupted from their 'sister'. "You guys…" Giggle "I'm kinda scared…"

"Kao-chan, Hika-chan… Chi-chan looks like she's kinda upset…" Honey put in, hugging Usa-chan tight.

"Yeah," Mori added. He walked over to the swing, carefully stopping it and even more carefully picking Chiyuki up off of it, thereby making her unstuck.

He set her on her feet, and she stumbled for a moment, holding onto the tall senior's blazer sleeve for balance. After a moment, her face returned to normal Chiyuki color, and she giggled, skipping off with a small thanks to Mori.

"Is it just me, or is Chi-chan acting even more like a hyper little kid than usual?" Honey asked, puzzled.

"Yeah…" He replied quietly, watching the girl spin around Tamaki and the others.

_**~Forty-three minutes until~**_

"My dear daughter! It is such a pleasure to see you in a better mood after that horrible incident last week!" Tamaki held Chiyuki close in front of Kyouya, Mitsuya, and Haruhi. "But you have such a foul mouth! Is Daddy going to have to wash it with soap?"

Chiyuki struggled to get away from the Host Club King. "No, Daddy! I promise I won't say it again!!!" When escape seemed hopeless, she turned on her puppy dog eyes, which backfired. Tamaki simply hugged her tighter and squealed about how adorable she was.

"Daddy! Stop being mean!!!" Chiyuki cried out. The older boy froze, then slunk off to his emo corner.

Chi, meanwhile, was jumping up and down, arms in the air. "FREEDOM!" She yelled, before running across the room.

"…What's wrong with her?" Haruhi asked Mitsuya bluntly.

Mitsuya smiled at her and Kyouya; whom she was sitting next to, and leaned back. "She's just trying to… show off a little."

_**~Twenty-seven minutes until~**_

"So Big Sister…" Chiyuki said slyly. "How's it going? You doing good?"

Mitsuya glanced at her friend. "What do you want?" She asked bluntly.

Chi grinned. "Nothing! Just curious about what you told me the other day…"

The older girl blushed just slightly. "Not now Chi. Go… eat some cake with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai or something."

"Okay!" Chi skipped off cheerily, and Mitsuya shook her head. Turning to Kyouya, she said, "If she breaks anything, she'll give you a painting to make up for it…"

Kyouya looked confused. "A… painting."

Mitsuya nodded. "Oh, that's right. You weren't there that time when we woke her up." Kyouya grimaced, remembering how he'd been woken up after that. The girl laughed at him.

"Anyway, Chiyuki sells paintings under the alias 'Jordan Lily'," Mitsuya pulled her wallet out of her bag, showing him a tiny, tiny canvas, two by three inches and thin enough to fit in one of the picture slots. On it was a very detailed painting of Mitsuya and Chiyuki.

"She gave me that for my birthday last year."

Kyouya stared at the small painting, shocked. "You mean… Spastic Chiyuki-kohai can make millions of yen in hours if she chose to? By doing something that requires this much patience?"

Mitsuya nodded, putting her wallet away. "So if she breaks anything, I'll make her give you a painting. You can sell it, or keep it."

Kyouya smiled at Mitsuya, who smiled back.

Chiyuki was actually quiet for the moment. So was Honey. Mori was too, but this wasn't surprising at all.

Chiyuki stared intently into Mori's eyes, and he stared right back. Honey glanced between them often, holding tight to Usa-chan, a piece of cake in front of him.

Another silent moment passed, and then…

"UGH!!! Dammit, I blinked!" Chiyuki yelled, throwing herself back in mock defeat, sending herself clattering to the floor in her chair.

Mori smiled a little at her dramatic display, and then shut the window next to him. Chiyuki sat up, sticking her tongue out at him, then scrambled into the chair next to Honey. She ate some of her cake.

"Maybe next time Chi-chan!" Honey said cheerily. Chiyuki nodded.

"DEFINITELY next time!" The pair laughed loudly.

_**~Four minutes until~**_

"Chiyuki! Chiyuki! Chiyuki!" The twins chanted as she tried to keep a spoon on her nose for as long as possible. Honey was laughing at the spectacle, with Mori standing behind him. Tamaki was trying to imitate his 'daughter'. Haruhi was trying to tell him it wouldn't work with a fork.

From across the room, Mitsuya was shaking her head. Sitting next to her was Kyouya, who was ignoring the loudness from the rambunctious group. He was writing in his notebook.

"So…" Mitsuya leaned over, trying to peek into said notebook. Kyouya pulled it back with a smirk.

The girl tried to pout. "Are you ever going to let me see what's in that thing?"

Kyouya smiled dazzlingly. "I don't know yet." He nodded to where Chiyuki was still with Honey and Mori. Tamaki was in his corner for something, Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing at him, and Haruhi was trying to convince him to come out.

"Care to tell me why Chiyuki-kohai is acting even more… silly than usual?" He asked.

After a moment's hesitation, Mitsuya told him. He chuckled scribbling something down in his notebook. When she tried to peek again, he shut it with a snap.

"Nope," He said, and she stuck out her tongue out at him, making him chuckle more.

_**~One minute until~**_

"Look Daddy!" Chiyuki called out, trying to cheer up the Host King by doing makeshift pirouettes on the window seat where Mori had been sitting. "I'm a ballerina!"

The host King looked up, laughing. "My beautiful daughter is the most graceful of all! Haruhi! Join your sister!" He opened a trunk in the back of the room, pulling out two tutus, one pink and one light green.

"I'm not wearing that, Senpai," Haruhi said, while Chiyuki agreed from the window seat. She spun again, almost losing her balance.

"Chiyuki," Mori said in his deep voice. She spun to face him. "Be careful."

She smiled widely. "Don't worry Mori-senpai, I'm always caref-"

She was cut off as she tried to spin again, but tripped. Chi reached a hand out to catch herself, and it landed on the window Mori had closed earlier. But it didn't stay closed.

It opened.

She fell as it opened. Out the window.

"CHIYUKI!!!"

_**~Impact~**_

_*Sanjo Chiyuki*_

The window hadn't been closed all the way. When I leaned on it, my weight pushed it open. And I fell. There was no time to be scared, no time to even completely realize what was happening. I reach for something, anything grab on to. A hand brushed my fingers. I saw Mori-senpai, his face horrified. I heard him yell my name as he grew further away.

And then I hit.

_*Morinozuka Takashi*_

She fell. There was no thought other than that when I lunged for her. Chiyuki fell. It was my fault for not latching the window. I felt her hand so briefly against mine. I yelled for her as though it might stop her from falling.

I watched as she hit, and lay so still.

_*Haninozuka Mitsukuni*_

Nobody saw it coming. One moment we're all laughing, enjoying some cake, watching Chi-chan act silly. I hear Takashi tell her to be careful. I smile. And then she's out the window.

A silent scream still stings my ears.

_*Kaminari Mitsuya*_

Kyouya and I didn't even notice at first. Not until we heard Mori-senpai yell Chiyuki's name. Not until I heard the God-awful sound of her hitting the ground. I didn't understand, until Mori-senpai went after her, jumping through the window, landing with ease. I screamed. I Ran out of the room for the stairs. I called for Kyouya to follow, to help.

But I hadn't been there to watch her.

_*Ootori Kyouya*_

I heard him yell Chiyuki-Kohai's name. I heard the thud. I heard Mitsuya scream, call my name. I ran after her. We were only on the second floor, but the ceilings are tall at Ouran, and Chiyuki-kohai is small. I didn't know how bad it would be.

I heard her scream when she reached her.

_*Hitachiin Hikaru*_

Only a second. Everything happened in a matter of moments. Mere seconds. I didn't even see it. I was too busy teasing Tono with Kaoru. When I heard Mori-senpai yell, I didn't even turn around. I was frozen. Terrified.

Would she be okay?

_*Hitachiin Kaoru*_

Oh no. Oh no. She's gone. What if she…? No… No… NO! I grabbed Hikaru's shirt. I jumped when she hit. It seemed so loud. The world seemed so quiet. Dear God…

Would she be okay…?

_*Fujioka Haruhi*_

It was eerily like when Mitsuya had her asthma attack. The sudden hush after the initial realization. Mori-senpai moved first, jumping after her. No one was worried about him; he was strong enough he'd be fine. But Chiyuki was fragile almost. Soft, despite seeming invincible.

I could only pray this hadn't broken her.

_*Suoh Tamaki*_

I jumped from the corner as soon as Kyouya and Mitsuya had ran out of the room. I could only stare at the spot she'd been. My dear friend, my precious little girl. I hadn't dealt with this since Haruhi had been pushed off the cliff at the beach.

Only this time, I was helpless.

* * *

_… *bows* Please don't kill us! *runs to safe house* *locks door*_


	12. Waiting and Breaking

_**~Eighteen Minutes After~**_

"Excuse me miss, we need to get her out now." One of the medics told Mitsuya from her spot in the ambulance.

Kyouya grabbed her hand and gently pulled her out of the vehicle and out of the way of the medics. Mitsuya's eyes never left the crumbled, broken version of Chiyuki laying on the gurney. "Oh, sorry…" She mumbled; her timing severely delayed.

"It'll be okay, the doctors will take care of her now. If they do anything wrong, I'll have them fired within ten minutes." Kyouya whispered in her ear, trying his best to keep her calm. Her grip on his hand just tightened at the word 'wrong'. Kyouya rubbed his thumb gently across the hand he was holding and led her inside.

_**~Twenty-six minutes after~**_

"Come on Takashi. We're here." Honey told his cousin, trying to coax him out of the limo. The rest of the hosts were waiting outside the car for them. "We have to go see if she's okay."

She. They hadn't said her name since the first time. The rest of the hosts were outside not two minutes after Mitsuya had screamed, seeing the crumbled body of her friend. Mori had been kneeling next to the body, staring at it, unsure what to do. Kyouya came out of the building, phone to his ear, calling an ambulance.

The ambulance carried her, Mitsuya, and Kyouya away. Mori sat right where he had been, and no one could convince him to move. Finally Honey got angry. 'What about Chiyuki!?!' He had yelled at his cousin. 'Chiyuki might be dying and you're just sitting here Takashi!' The other hosts had gasped at his words. The Haninozuka limo was waiting for them all, but they had been too fidgety to wait inside, so they were there to watch the scene unfold.

Mori had jumped up and grabbed Honey after he had said that, pulling him up to his face angrily. 'Stop saying her name.' He commanded, his voice penetrating the air with a great force. He sat Honey back down a bit roughly, and without making eye-contact with anyone he headed to the limo. Everyone had followed silently.

The limo ride had been silent, and somewhere in there Mori had slipped back into shock. Honey finally convinced him to get out and they all headed in to find Kyouya and Mitsuya, and hopefully _her_.

_**~Thirty-two minutes after~**_

After Kyouya got things sorted out with Mitsuya at one of the nurses' stations, they moved into a conference room, due to the sheer amount of people waiting to hear about Chiyuki, or that's how Kyouya explained it to everyone as he ushered them inside. It was extremely quiet. Tamaki couldn't sit still, and instead resorted to pacing, which seemed to be irritating Haruhi quite a bit. The twins had said nothing ever since they realized what had happened, and they hadn't let go of the other's hand either. Mitsuya was staring straight ahead of her, Kyouya right next to her; his arm around her. Takashi was just sitting. His eyes weren't focused, he didn't move a muscle. Honey kept looking around, looking everyone over, but his eyes always returned to his cousin. He really seemed to be the most calm out of everyone surprisingly.

_**~Fifty-five minutes after~**_

Mitsuya jumped up, her arms raised in slight protest. "Why hasn't anyone come to see us yet?" She yelled, her impatience getting to her. Everyone was startled by her outburst, not expecting it in the least.

"We can go ask if you would like, Mitsuya." Kyouya suggested, standing up and walking toward the door. She followed, nodding her head.

Tamaki began to follow. "I want to know if she is okay too." He informed them all. Kyouya turned back to face him

"No. You are staying here Tamaki." He said simply, then led Mitsuya out.

_**~Fifty-nine minutes after~**_

"We need to know how Sanjo Chiyuki is doing." Kyouya told the nurse at the desk.

"I'm sorry Ootori-San, but if you aren't related to the patient, you aren't authorized to receive such information." She informed the two gently.

Mitsuya's eyes flashed. "I want to see Chiyuki's doctor _right now_!!!" She yelled towards the nurse. Kyouya wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back just slightly.

"It can't be done, I'm sorry ma'am." The nurse replied; a bit startled.

"She's my sister!" Mitsuya shouted, beyond any form of logic and common sense.

The nurses eyes got wide and she pulled a phone off its base. "Why didn't you say so Miss?" She asked before asking for Sanjo Chiyuki's doctor through the phone.

_**~One hour and one minute after~**_

The doctor walked up to the two teenagers, looking at them suspiciously. "Ootori-San, I hope you realize that I can't just tell you anything that you might want to know. You should understand doctor-patient confidentiality by now."

"This is Sanjo Chiyuki's sister." Kyouya lied the doctor, ignoring the previous comment.

The doctor nodded, "Oh." He studied the girl for a moment. "You two don't look anything alike." He told her eventually.

"Well, we aren't rea-" Mitsuya began to explain to the man, but Kyouya cut her off.

"They're half sisters." He continued to lie smoothly. The doctor nodded in understanding once more, not catching any hint of the lie.

The man lifted the clipboard that he held in his hand to where he could read it. "It seems that Sanjo-San has suffered numerous injuries. Her left leg is broken, three hairline fractures on her skull, two broken ribs, and a severe concussion are the main things. She also has several lacerations along her left back-side, arms, and legs, and has quite a bit of bruising everywhere, especially on the left side of her face.

"I know it sounds bad, but the only thing we're really worried about at this point is the concussion. There is no internal bleeding, but we don't know how bad it will be until she wakes up from the coma she is in as of right now. We also believe that we will have to keep her in a medically-induced coma for at least three days after she initially wakes up just to make sure she is recovering well. We don't want her in any unnecessary pain." He explained to Mitsuya, and consequently Kyouya, since he was right beside her; his arm still around her waist protectively.

She was biting her lip and leaning into him just a bit as she nodded in understanding. "Thank you doctor." She said, "When can I see her?"

"If you could wait another thirty minutes, then we will let family in to see her. Have you spoken to her parents?"

Mitsuya looked down at her feet. "We're working on it." She told him after a moment. She didn't say anything else so Kyouya told the doctor where they would be and led her back to the conference room.

_**~One hour and seventeen minutes after~**_

Mitsuya had composed herself fully by the time she had walked into the conference room where the rest of the Host Club was residing. She had calmly explained the situation to everyone and sat down again to wait.

The atmosphere lightened up just a bit after that, but now everyone was impatient; they wanted to see her, wanted her to wake up, wanted her to get better.

_**~One hour and forty minutes after~**_

"Sanjo Chiyuki's family can come see her now." A nurse informed them from the doorway. "Only family, sorry." She said noticing that all of them began to stand up.

Everyone but Tamaki and Mitsuya took a seat again. Mitsuya turned a bit and looked at Kyouya, who stood up next to her. "Oh, Ootori-San!" The nurse exclaimed, just now noticing the boy.

"I'll be going in with her, if you don't mind." Kyouya told the nurse, who just nodded dumbly. "Thank you." Mitsuya and Kyouya once again walked out the door, ignoring Tamaki's protests.

_**~One hour and forty-two minutes after~**_

"She's right in there."

Kyouya thanked the nurse and walked in behind Mitsuya. "Are you okay?" He asked gently from behind her. She shook her head ever so slightly before he wrapped his arms around her and let her lean against him as she fully took in the sight of her closest friend. As the doctor had said, she was bruised, severely. There were scratches up and down her arms, and probably her torso as well. Her comatose state didn't even make her look peaceful, but instead her multi-colored face was filled with pain, even in sleep.

They stood there for quite some time, Kyouya just holding her. She had turned her head slightly, trying to hide her eyes; as if that would help it all go away. It didn't though.

_**~Two hours and ten minutes after~**_

"We need to get you something to eat Mitsuya." Kyouya told her, interrupting the silence.

Mitsuya turned around to look at him. "Then go get me something to eat. I'll be right in here." She informed him stubbornly. Kyouya couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"There is no way I'm leaving you in here by yourself. You need to get out of here for now anyway, come on." He tried to persuade her. She just shook her head. Kyouya sighed. "We'll come back in a little bit; we're just getting something to eat. You need to make sure the others haven't killed each other yet anyways." Mitsuya's face frown lightened just a bit.

"Fine…"

_**~Two hours and twelve minutes after~**_

"I'm kind of hungry. Could we go get something to eat?" Mitsuya asked the other club members when she and Kyouya walked back into the makeshift waiting room. She had pulled herself together once more.

The twins were up in a flash. "Please? Could we?" They asked the others, more than obviously desperate to get out of the silent, desolate, room. They wandered over to Mitsuya and each wrapped an arm around her shoulders, who didn't brush them off for once.

"I don't see why not! It might distract us from… more… unpleasant things." Tamaki declared, stumbling across dangerous territory.

Honey grinned up at a more-stoic-than-usual Mori. "That sounds good, huh Takashi?" He didn't respond, but only lifted his head enough to where he could look at Honey. "Yeah, we'll go." Honey translated, maybe.

_**~Three hours and two minutes after~**_

Honey and Mori sat alone in the cafeteria while the others went back up the room they had been waiting in. Honey was poking at a piece of cake, and Mori just stared at the soda he'd gotten. He'd said nothing since yelling at his cousin after Chiyuki fell.

Honey watched the tall senior carefully. Mori had already run into several walls, almost fallen down a flight of stairs, and bumped into a few nurses and doctors.

"Takashi?" Honey asked softly. His cousin looked up slightly, not looking him in the eyes. "Takashi, are you okay?"

Mori covered his eyes with his hand and leaned his elbow on the table. "…I should have latched the window…" He said quietly. Honey patted his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Takashi. No one saw what was coming, no one knew Ch- …she was going to fall…"

"I should have made her get off the window seat… I knew it wasn't safe…" Mori was beating himself up over it, bad.

Honey sighed. "But it was an accident. It's not your fault."

Takashi didn't answer, just stood up; leaving the forgotten soda, and walked back towards the conference room. Honey silently followed, making sure his cousin didn't get hurt.

_**~Three hours and seventeen minutes after~**_

"There they are! We were getting worried about you Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai!" Mitsuya exclaimed with a smile when they made it back to the room. Everyone but Kyouya had congregated in the floor.

"And we still are." Hikaru mumbled.

Kaoru looked at Mitsuya for a moment before muttering, "They aren't the only ones we're worrying about." Haruhi caught both of their statements and nodded.

Mori just sat right back down in the chair he had left about an hour earlier and stared at the floor between his feet. Honey plopped down between Haruhi and Mitsuya. "What're you guys playing?" He asked, noticing the deck of cards.

"Go Fish!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Mitsuya and Haruhi are teaching us!"

Honey grinned, joining the jovialness of it all; no matter how fake it was for some. "These cards are really pretty…" He said, looking at the card backs at the swirly art.

"Yeah, I really like them. I had them custom made using prints of Ch-… Yeah." Mitsuya said, her calm/extreme-hyperness; depending on how you look at it, breaking for a moment. "Your turn Haruhi!"

_**~Four hours and thirty-three minutes after~**_

"It's getting a bit late, I think I need to be going." Haruhi said, looking at the clock on the wall-8:38.

Honey was looking more than a bit sleepy, and under normal circumstances, Mori would have already taken him home. He gave a huge yawn then agreed with the female host. "Yeah, Takashi and I probably need to get going too."

"We should all probably go." Kaoru pointed out.

"It is Thursday night, we have school tomorrow." Hikaru continued. As soon as he said that, almost everyone looked up.

"If we're going…" Haruhi said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Mitsuya was sitting in the floor still, leaning against Kyouya's legs. "I'm not." She said matter-a-factly.

"I say we all don't go." Tamaki said, deciding for everyone. They all nodded in agreement after a moment's thought.

Mitsuya's smile became a bit more genuine for a moment. "Thanks you guys."

"I'll make the arrangements. But why don't you all go home for now? We'll meet back here tomorrow, and don't forget; someone will have to pick Haruhi up. Now, Mitsuya, do you want to go see her before you leave?" Mitsuya nodded.

"Goodbye everyone! See you tomorrow." She said, before trying to walk out the door. Tamaki, the twins, and Honey got to her first though, shoving her into a massive group hug.

"Everything will be just fine Mitsu-Chan!" Honey reassured her.

"I know! I'm not worried; the doctors will do their job well I'm sure." Mitsuya said, trying to stay optimistic sounding.

Kyouya was waiting by the door, along with Haruhi. "Senpai, come on! I need to get home." She told Tamaki, exasperated. When Mitsuya walked by her out the door she gave her a smile of encouragement, which was promptly returned.

_**~Four hours and forty-seven minutes after~**_

"You okay?" Kyouya asked the girl as they stood in Chiyuki's room. Mitsuya nodded at him; giving him the same smile she had given Haruhi. Kyouya sighed, but left her alone. "Just for a few minutes, okay? You need to be getting home as well."

"But visiting hours aren't over until ten…" Mitsuya told him as if he didn't know that, staring at Chiyuki once more.

Kyouya shook his head, "You need sleep. If you are too tired to do anything tomorrow you won't be of any help at all. Come on." He coaxed her. She gave up, allowing herself to be taken from the room.

* * *

Um... Please don't kill us. Again.

Don't worry, Mori didn't try to move Chiyuki. And we were just kinda guessing with the injuries, so if it's not accurate... well, it's interesting anyway ^-^"""

Please continue reading, and reviewers are much loved! As a matter a fact, I say we won't update until we get seven reviews on this chapter! What now? =P

*Bows* Again, no killing the Authors! *runs off*


	13. Visitation and Angst

_**~Friday, 8:15 AM~**_

The teacher walked into class 3-A of Ouran Middle school fifteen minutes late. None of the students were really bothered with it, since it was fifteen more minutes to talk with friends.

"Hey Chika?" Satoshi asked his more serious cousin. "Do you know where Chiyuki is? She usually only skips the last hour or so of school."

Yasuchika looked up from the book he was reading. The crazy girl's seat was indeed empty. "I don't know." He paused for a moment. "Not to change the subject, but why did Mitsukuni stay at your house last night."

Satoshi rocked back on his heels, putting his arms behind his head. "Man, I don't know, but Takashi-Niisan was acting pretty crazy last night. Running into stuff, knocking things over. Mitsukuni kept trying to get him to sit still but he wouldn't."

"Weird," Chika said, as the teacher finally walked into class. She looked kind of startled, or shocked.

"Quiet… Quiet, please! Everyone, get in your seats!" Everyone made their way to their respective seats. Once it was quiet, the teacher spoke again.

"I hate to inform you of bad news first thing in the morning… But your classmate Sanjo Chiyuki is in the hospital right now."

"What?!" Came two voices at the same time. Yasuchika and Satoshi were standing up, looking scared and worried.

There was silence, before someone whispered, "Who?"

Chika looked like he was about to pop, while Satoshi quickly said, "The blonde girl, always wearing different uniforms. Skips the back end of school most of time."

Recognition dawned on most of them, and they started talking among themselves.

"Poor girl…"

"I know her pretty well…"

"I hope she's all right…"

The cousins couldn't believe they were hearing this when ten seconds ago, no one even knew who she was. They turned back to the teacher.

"What happened?"

The teacher looked down at the paper she was holding. "From what I've been told, she fell out of a window on the second floor of the High School."

When she looked up, Chika and Satoshi were paper white. Without a word, Satoshi grabbed his and his cousin's book, and, dragging Yasuchika behind him, ran out of the room.

_**~Friday, 8:47 AM~**_

"If you will come right this way; she already has quite a few guests." A nurse explained while leading the two middle-school boys through the hospital halls. "Here you are." The nurse opened a door and let the two in.

"Uh… This isn't-" Satoshi began, confused.

"Mitsukuni." Chika growled, interrupting his cousin. Hearing his name, the older, yet shorter boy looked up, and immediately crossed his arms like an X in front of his face to block his brother's kick. Honey was about to strike back when Satoshi grabbed Yasuchika and Mitsuya pulled Honey back by his shirt.

"Not in here, guys," Satoshi said quietly. "Save it for later."

Honey nodded and sat back down, while Yasuchika huffed angrily and went over beside Tamaki. Satoshi sighed and sat next to his brother.

"What are we doing in here?" Chika said irritably. "I was under the impression that we were being taken to see Chiyuki." At her name, Mori looked up and glared at his younger cousin for a moment before staring down at the floor once more.

Kyouya shook his head. "No one but family – and myself – is allowed to see her until noon. It wouldn't matter right now; she's unconscious."

Satoshi nodded, but his cousin mumbled under his breath. The black haired boy turned to his older brother. "Takashi-Niisan? Are you okay?"

Mori looked down at his brother. "No." Was all he said before continuing to stare at the floor.

Honey stood up, sitting back down on the other side of Satoshi. "He blames himself for her accident."

"I should have shut the window all the way. Made her get down. Something." Mori said quietly.

His younger brother patted his arm, shaking his head. Chika looked – well, more like glared – at Kyouya. "Where's her parents anyway?"

The bespectacled boy looked down at his ever-present notebook. "Her father and mother were both on trips. Her father is on his way back from America with her little brother, Kane, and her mother's flying in from Germany."

Everyone in the room nodded; it made sense.

Tamaki glanced at the clock on the wall. Nine o'clock. "Three more hours, and we can see her…"

_**~Friday, 11:58 AM~**_

"Okay, it is almost time." Kyouya said, looking up at everyone else. "I'll go get Mitsuya; she can decide who goes in first, because if I'm not mistaken, only three can go in at a time." He left the room.

_**~Friday at Noon~**_

"Mother!" Tamaki called as Mitsuya entered the room. "Daddy needs to see his little girl!"

Mitsuya sighed, but nodded. "That's fine I guess. Haruhi, will you come too?" Kyouya looked at Mitsuya worriedly for a moment until she gestured for him to stop.

Haruhi nodded, standing up. "Sure."

Tamaki was already standing outside the door, jumping up and down excitedly, and honestly looking like a child who needed to use the restroom.

"Come on." Mitsuya said, walking by him.

The walk to her room was filled with Tamaki rambling about how horrid it was that his little girl was in the hospital, and other things of the sort, which both Haruhi and Mitsuya ignored. Haruhi was quiet, as was Mitsuya.

"This is her room." Mitsuya said, letting the other two in before following herself.

Mitsuya leaned against the back wall, while Tamaki and Haruhi sat next to the unconscious girl's bed. They were both quiet for a moment.

"When did the doctors say she would wake up?" Haruhi asked.

Mitsuya shrugged. "They're not sure." Haruhi nodded. Tamaki had been silent since they had entered the room, his eyes never leaving Chi.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Haruhi put her hand on Tamaki's knee. "Senpai? I think we should let some of the others come in now, okay?" She told him quietly.

_**~Friday, 12:23 PM~**_

"Hikaru, Kaoru; do you two want to go see her next?" Kyouya asked the twins when Mitsuya brought a quiet Tamaki and Haruhi back.

"Sure." They said together, standing from where they were leaned against the wall. They quickly strode out of the room. The door shut behind them.

The room was silent for a few moments. Tamaki was quietly lost in his thoughts and the others could find no reason too. The only sound was the scratch of Kyouya's pen.

"Kyouya-Senpai? How is Mitsuya taking all of this?" Haruhi asked after a while.

The bespectacled boy replied without looking up from his notebook. "She is probably in emotional lockdown right now. I'm not really sure how to read her. She's a smart girl though, she should be fine."

"Oh. Okay…"

_**~Friday, 12:29 PM~**_

"We're back!" Everyone looked up to see the twins stroll into the room.

Chika looked at them incredulously. "What are you doing back already?" He asked sourly.

"They got bored." Mitsuya said, walking in, sounding just as bitter as Chika. She collapsed into the seat next to Kyouya, who gave her a concerned look. "I'm not ready to go in there again. Any chance you could lead Satoshi-Kohai, Yasuchika-Kohai, and Honey-Senpai to her room?"

Kyouya nodded. "I can do that. Are you three okay with that?" Chika, Satoshi, and Honey nodded.

"No fighting." Mitsuya ordered before the four of them walked out of the room.

_**~Friday, 1:06 PM~**_

Mitsuya laid her head on Kyouya's shoulder. "Tired?" He asked her, a slight smirk on his face, allowing her to stay.

"I didn't sleep well last night." She replied quietly. Mori was the only one in the room with them; Haruhi, Tamaki, and the twins had gone to get something for lunch. Honey and the middle schoolers were still in the room with Chiyuki.

"Of course you didn't. You tried to come back to the hospital three times last night and after finally getting to sleep you woke up at five in the morning." Kyouya recalled for her.

Mitsuya rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe you paid off my staff to ensure I didn't leave the house before seven. That was uncalled for." She grumbled in reply. Kyouya just chuckled, letting her rest.

_**~Friday, 1:17 PM~**_

Honey popped his head in the room where the last three students were waiting. "We're going home now. I'll drop Satoshi off at your house, Takashi." The taller senior looked at him, and nodded. Honey left.

Mitsuya sat up, turning to her senpai. "Are you ready to go see her?"

Mori paused for a moment, before saying, "Yeah…"

Kyouya and Mitsuya led the way to Chiyuki's room. They hesitated before letting him walk in.

He froze the moment he saw her, just inside the door. She was as still as she had been right after she fell. He saw the lumpy cast on her leg, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought about how much fun she'd have coloring it. Mori slowly let his eyes reach her face. He felt sick to his stomach at the colorful bruising along her left side.

He swayed a little, and Kyouya put a hand on Mori's arm. "You should sit down Mori-senpai." The older boy nodded, sitting on the right side of Chiyuki's bed. Mitsuya sat in a chair on the opposite side of the bed, and Kyouya leaned against the wall behind her.

Minutes passed in silence. Mori had that shocked look on him again, like he did right after Chi fell. Mitsuya was as calm as she'd been since the accident happened.

"…You like her, don't you?" Mitsuya asked quietly, breaking the silence. The skritching of Kyouya's pen stopped. Mori looked up, slightly surprised.

"…"

The girl shook her head. "You're allowed to answer me you know." She nodded to her unconscious best friend. "She won't hear you…"

Mori still didn't say anything. He just sat there.

Rubbing her eyes with her hands, Mitsuya said, "You idiot, she likes you too."

The senior snapped his head up, eyes wide. After a moment, his eyes sank down to the young girl's bruised faces.

Again, silence for another fifteen minutes. Mitsuya was half asleep in her chair, and Kyouya had pulled up a chair next to her. She was snapped awake, though, when Mori stood up quickly, knocking back his chair.

"Chiyuki?" He asked quietly. Mitsuya's eyes were wide as she looked at the young girl. Chi's face was tight, her nose scrunched and her eyes tightly closed, like she was trying for that extra five minutes of sleep. Her eyes flickered open once, twice, and stayed open on the third.

Mitsuya looked like she was at a loss for words, and Kyouya had his hand on her shoulder. Mori was leaning over Chiyuki, hovering in a worried manner, like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

Chiyuki looked at the senior in silence for a moment. She smiled just a little, and sat her hand on his. "Hi, Takashi," she said, her voice slightly raspy.

His mouth opened slightly, like he was about to respond, but Chiyuki's eyes went unfocused again and she fell asleep.

* * *

_Why hello there dear friends! Welcome to the world of Chapter 13. This is the horrid chapter that tortured our poor souls as we wrote it. We really do hope it was worth it, and if not we ensure you the next one will be better. (We hope…)_

_Anyway… As you have noticed, this chapter is title-less. This is a problem, and we would like your assistance! Leave your choice for a chapter title in your review. We will pick a winner before we post the next chapter._

_Wait, did I say winner? Well then, this must be a CONTEST! And CONTESTS have PRIZES. Our prize for the winner of this contest is..._

_A ONE-SHOT. This one-shot will be between any Ouran Character and you! It can be any genre (romance, friendship, drama; hell, we'll even do fantasy.)_

_Well, we hope that gets you all motivated! Send in your entries! =)_


	14. Loopiness and Nosiness

_**~Monday, 11:46 AM~**_

"Hey Tono, have you seen Mitsuya today?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as they sat down with the rest of the hosts at lunch. Kyouya's pen stopped skritching in his notebook.

Tamaki looked up at the twins; the look in his eyes warning them that he was about to explode with drama. "Your poor mother is ill today with the chicken pox. She texted me this morning to say she wouldn't be able to make it to school… She also said something about hanging us by our ties if we disturbed her while she rested…" By the time Tamaki had finished talking, Kyouya had disappeared from the table.

_**~Monday, 12:12 PM~**_

Mitsuya had been silently sitting in her sister's hospital room for the past three hours. The tears had come on quickly about an hour ago, and for the first time in four days she let them fall. She had curled up in the poofy club style chair, arms wrapped around her legs; head on her knees. Her silent tears became full out sobs that she didn't try to muffle. Everything that she had held in, all that emotion was let out.

She gasped when she felt arms wrap around her, but relaxed when she realized their owner. "K-Kyouya…" She whimpered, letting herself be adjusted to where he was able to sit in the large chair with her.

"Shh…" He whispered in her ear, holding her close and stroking her black curls comfortingly. They stayed that way for a while. He eventually moved to brush a few glistening tears off her cheeks.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "She's never gotten hurt like this before… She was left in my care, and I just let it happen… This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't let her convince me…" She said as her sobs began to subside.

"Hadn't convinced you of what?" Kyouya asked her gently. Mitsuya hid her face, shaking her head. "Come on…" He prodded gently.

Finally she let her green eyes meet his grey ones. "To go to Ouran…" she answered. Kyouya just smiled.

"I'm glad she convinced you then." He said, kissing her forehead softly. She blushed a bit as she wiped some stray tears from her face. "By the way… Chicken pox? Really?" He questioned, leaning back to where he could look at her straight on, a smirk on his face.

Mitsuya hung her head dramatically, "It was the first thing that popped into my mind…" she mumbled, defending herself. He just chuckled in response.

"You should go get cleaned up. I'll stay in here in case she wakes up." Kyouya said after a moment.

She nodded and stood up, "I'll probably get something to eat too… I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

_**~Monday, 1:37 PM~**_

Kyouya was sitting next to Chiyuki's bed, rereading some of the things written in his notebook. Mitsuya had gone down to the cafeteria fifteen minutes ago, asking Kyouya to stay in order to be there in case the younger girl woke up.

His head turned sharply as a small groan came from the bed. Chiyuki's eyes were open, although they were unfocused.

"Chiyuki-Kohai?" Kyouya asked, closing his notebook. The girl groaned again, looking at him.

"Kyouya-senpai?" her voice was raspy, and she didn't bother trying to sit up. "What happened?"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "You fell out of one of the windows in the Host room."

"Oh..." Chiyuki coughed a little; Kyouya handed her a bottle of water, which she slowly drank a little of. She didn't sound as bad when she said, "Did I make it...?"

The boy was a little startled at the question, then he realized she was probably pretty out of it from pain meds. He smiled just a little, then adopted a very somber look. "Sadly, you did not..."

"Oh..." Chiyuki repeated. After a moment, she asked, "How was the funeral?"

Kyouya almost laughed, but covered it with a small cough. "It was very nice. Lots of flowers."

Chi nodded, looking thoughtful. "I like flowers. Did anyone cry?"

"Oh yes," Kyouya said, just the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Everyone did."

The injured girl's eyes shot wide. "Even YOU?"

Kyouya nodded, seeming very serious. "**I** cried the most."

"Wow..." Chiyuki breathed.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes when his glasses glinted.

Chi looked around. "So... where am I now?"

It took a moment for the Shadow King to come up with this. "This is Heaven's waiting room."

"OH YEAH!" She replied loudly. "I remember! The penguin in the spaceship said it was time to go and brought me here."

Trying hard not to laugh, Kyouya nodded.

"But, why are you here Kyouya-senpai?"

"Um... I'm just visiting. I do that sometimes."

"Oh, that makes sense," Chi mumbled, and with that, she was asleep as fast as she had woken up. Kyouya chuckled a moment, then opened his notebook back up and wrote down the interesting conversation.

Ten minutes later, Mitsuya walked in. Seeing the smirk on the boy's face, she asked him what was so funny.

"She woke up for a couple of minutes," he said, nodding at Chiyuki. Mitsuya gasped.

"What'd she say?! Did she say ANYTHING?!"

Kyouya chuckled again. "Oh, we had a very lively conversation." Mitsuya gave him a confused look until he showed her, much to her surprise, a page in his notebook.

_**~Monday, 3:21 PM~**_

The tall senior appeared in the doorway of the hospital quite suddenly. "Oh! Mori-Senpai!" Mitsuya greeted him once she noticed the stoic boy. He nodded in reply and silently went to sit down in the same chair he had the last time he had visited. After gazing at Chiyuki for a few moments, he looked up at Mitsuya, his eyebrow raised questioningly. "She woke up again a few hours ago, completely loopy from what I've been told." She told him once she realized what the silent boy wanted to know.

Mori cocked his head. Mitsuya sighed, she felt like she was talking to herself. "I wasn't here for it… I had gone to get something to eat. Kyouya was in here and he had a… lovely little talk with her." She told the senior a bit bitterly. "She should start waking up a bit more frequently now."

The two sat there in silence, although a lot more comfortable of a silence than it had been a few days ago, until Mitsuya spoke up again. (What was she to do; it wasn't like he was going to say anything…) "You have to tell her." She told him bluntly. It was obvious she had been thinking about this. Mori's eyes snapped up to meet hers before falling back onto Chiyuki's sleeping face. "You really do." She emphasized.

_**~Monday, 3:30 PM~**_

"My dear princesses, could I please have your attention! Some tragic events have occurred recently, and I feel you all have a right to know." Tamaki dramatically spoke to the guests. "Our dear little Chiyuki is in the hospital after falling out of a window in this very room." He continued. Many of the girls found this to be too much for them and were already breaking down. "Mitsuya is also absent today because she is home today with the chicken pox." A few more gasps were heard. "My close friend Ootori Kyouya is, as of lunch, missing. He has been presumed to be kidnapped." At this information every one of the Kyouya fan-girls were in tears, leaning towards sobs. "Finally, our stoic Mori-Senpai disappeared this afternoon. It is assumed that he fell down a man hole." Tamaki finished. The Mori fan girls had now joined Kyouya's in their sorrow. "Sorry to share such disturbing news to you ladies and for filling your beautiful faces with such sorrow and grief. Let me assure you that there are search missions underway to find our missing hosts and the best doctors are taking care of the two girls." Tamaki assured them before getting down off the table that he had gotten up on to make his announcement.

The other hosts were standing together where they had been to welcome the girls into the room that afternoon. They looked peculiar missing two of their members, but none of _them_ seemed too worried. "I texted Kyouya-Senpai after lunch. He said he was checking on Mitsuya." Haruhi said, staring at Tamaki in disbelief.

"Yeah, and Takashi went to the hospital to see Chi-Chan." Honey told the others.

The twins shook their heads. "Tono always make things twice as dramatic as it should be." They said together.

Haruhi laughed a bit before becoming the responsible one. "Come on, don't keep the guests waiting." She said, shoving the twins in the right direction before walking off to her own table.

_**~Monday, 4:14 PM~**_

Mitsuya was standing over Chiyuki, combing the tangles out of her friend's hair with her fingers. Mori was still in the room, but Mitsuya had decided a while back that if he wasn't going to talk then he would have to deal with her talking. At that moment she wasn't thinking about Mori as she rambled on though, she was talking to -well more like talking at- the unconscious Chiyuki.

"Gah. Chiyuki dear, why does your hair have to be so freaking tangled? You haven't even been doing anything for the past four days!" Mitsuya exclaimed as she fought with one of the larger knots in her friend's hair. "Maybe while your asleep I'll have it all shaved o-"

There was a groan. "Ow… Mitsuya…" Chiyuki mumbled, still half asleep.

"Chiyuki?" The older girl's face was practically glowing. Mori became more alert at the sound of Chi's voice, sitting up straighter.

"What the heck are you doing?" Chiyuki groaned; her eyes squinted closed.

"Okay… Chi, where are you?" Mitsuya asked, pulling her hand back. Chiyuki opened her eyes to give her friend a strange look when she saw her surroundings.

"Oh… I remember now… Kyouya-Senpai told me I fell out of a window…" She responded, trying to sit up. Mitsuya forced her back down. "We had a really nice heart-to-heart Mitsuya… He was really kind of nice and everything."

Mitsuya stifled a laugh. "He told me about that; he enjoyed it too."

"So… How long have I been in here?" Chiyuki asked, glancing around. She seemed to be thinking quite a bit straighter. "Is that a cast!? I broke my leg?" She asked. "Yes! Can I color it!?!" She seemed to be extremely excited at this concept. The older two chuckled, which is when Chi noticed Mori. "Hey Mori-Senpai." She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey." He said, looking a bit downcast. Mitsuya smiled at him encouragingly before turning her attention back to Chi.

"It's been four days. You fell out of the window on Thursday and it's now Monday." She explained to the girl.

"Oh…" Chiyuki replied thoughtfully, as though trying to wrap her mind around it.

Mitsuya protectively watched her. "How are you feeling?" She asked eventually.

"I don't feel too bad Big Sister." Her face turned into a pout. "Can I sit up though?"

The older girl nodded. After a second of watching her struggle, Mori got up to help the girl. Mitsuya shot him a look and rotated her hand in the universal sign of 'get on with it.' Mori gave her practically the same look, much to her surprise, and waved his hand towards the door.

She sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go get some coffee. Will you be okay with Mori-Senpai?" She asked Chiyuki once she was settled. Chiyuki nodded. Mitsuya shot Mori another look before opening the door to exit. "See you in a few minutes."

Once the door closed behind her she noticed the two little devils standing right in front of her; and Kyouya, Honey, Tamaki, and Haruhi standing a few feet away. "Mother! We thought you were ill!" She heard Tamaki exclaim. She groaned.

"False alarm Tamaki-Senpai. Sorry for worrying you." She replied, annoyance seeping into her voice.

Haruhi gave Mitsuya a skeptical look which she ignored before beginning to walk off.

"Can we go see Chiyuki?"

"She's awake isn't she?" The twins asked her, making her turn back around to go get them.

Mitsuya grabbed each of them by the ears and pulled them away. "No, you can't see her. Not right now… She's tired…" Mitsuya lied. Kyouya was leading Tamaki down the hall ahead of them much to her relief, while Honey and Haruhi walked behind them. "You can all see her after a while."

~*~

Back in Chiyuki's room, there was silence for a few moments. Mori had wanted Mitsuya to leave, but now he couldn't think of what to say. Chi was looking around, and said, "Hey, Mori-senpai, could you hand me my bag? There, next to my bed?"

Silently, he picked up the satchel and set it next to her. She dug through it and after a moment pulled out a bunch of different colored paint pens. Awkwardly shuffling for a moment, she pulled her leg with the cast on it on top of her blankets. Chiyuki held the paint pens out to Mori.

"Wanna sign it?" she asked. Without a word, he took the dark blue pen and scribbled his name on her shin. Not looking at her, he handed it back. She began to doodle on the plaster, chattering away.

"Yeah, I don't really remember much of what I actually said to Kyouya-senpai. It was deep though. I think. It's a little fuzzy." She smiled meekly at him. "I guess the pain meds were messing with me or something."

Mori twitched a little when she said 'pain', but Chiyuki didn't notice.

"I'm still a little fuzzy, but not as bad as with Kyouya-senpai. It's a little hard to concentrate, but I'm managing, sorta. I don't remember much of what actually happened, except I was kinda showing off because of… Well, I was kinda being silly and then the window opened and you were there and then SPLAT!" The rambling girl threw her arms in the air. She jumped a little when her bruises twinged, pulling her arms back down.

The dark haired boy visibly looked guilty when she talked about it, and jumped a little when she made her sound effect.

Silence fell for a few minutes as they each sank into their own thoughts. Chiyuki blushed a little for seemingly no reason. She glanced at Mori, whose forehead was furrowed.

"Mori-senpai? Are you okay?" She asked, a little worried. He didn't respond.

"Mori-senpai?" Still no answer.

"Mori." Silence

"Takashi!" Chiyuki finally said loudly, not sure how else to get his attention. His head snapped up at her saying his first name. Mori met Chiyuki's eyes for the first time, guilt filling his, worry in hers.

"Are you okay? You didn't respond the first couple times, and you look kinda upset or something," she said meekly.

Mori held her gaze for a moment, getting a slightly sick feeling when he noticed the bruises, half shutting her left eye, before looking back down at his hands.

"…It's my fault."

Chiyuki blinked. She wasn't quite sure what he meant. It was his fault… she was in the hospital? He wasn't paying attention? Global warming?

"What are you talking about?" she asked. He didn't look at her when he said, "…You wouldn't have fallen out of the window if I'd been more careful…"

Chiyuki just tilted her head to the side. Mori continued. "I should have made sure the window was latched… I should have at least made you get down off the window seat… I knew it wasn't safe…"

"Hey now," she responded quietly. "That's not your fault. I was being stupid and spazzy."

Mori didn't say anything, didn't look at her. Just stared at his hands.

Chi stretched, grabbing a hold of one of his hands. He looked up at her. She was blushing a little.

"Stop blaming yourself," she said. When Mori didn't say anything, Chiyuki squeezed his hand. "I mean it. I'm not dead, so it's okay."

Mori nodded a little, a small blush creeping over his nose. Chi went to let go of his hand, but he set his back on top of hers. Mori's hand completely covered Chiyuki's smaller one.

"Chiyuki… I…"

Mori paused for a moment and swallowed. It was suddenly very difficult to talk.

After a moment of silence, Chiyuki said very quietly, "I like you too, Takashi."

The senior boy's eyebrows raised; his eyes wide. There was a quizzical look on his face, as though asking how she knew what he was about to say.

Chiyuki giggled a little, looking down at their hands. She flipped his over, tracing the lines of his callused palms, shaking just a little. "I think I might have heard Mitsuya questioning you about it. Maybe." She smiled meekly again.

Mori reached up and brushed a strand of her tangly strawberry blonde hair out of her face, letting his hand rest on the unbruised half.

The two smiled at each other, happy.

~*~

Outside the door, two grins broke out. Hikaru and Kaoru had listened to the entire exchange between the senior and middle schooler, and watched through the cracked door.

They almost yelled, though, when a moment later a hand covered each of their mouths. Mitsuya hissed in their ears. "WHAT do you think you two are doing?"

Unable to say anything, the twins pointed at the door to Chiyuki's room. The girl stood up quickly, peeked in the window, then ducked back down. With a smile on her face, she grabbed the ties of the Hitachiins' school uniforms.

"C'mon guys… Let's leave them be."

* * *

**Another chapter done! I think this chapter could easily be called bipolar, but we like that in a chapter don't we? Don't we!?! I thought so =)**

**Now! What you have all been waiting for! (Hopefully… Maybe…) The results of last chapter's contest! The winner is…. *drum roll* _Lydiacatfish_ with "Visitation and Angst" *cheers* If you will please Lydia (May we call you that?) put your information for the one-shot in your next review then we will start working on it! *more cheers* Wow! Everyone really seems to like your choice!**

**Everyone! You should all review! We would like to get to 60 reviews by next chapter, and whoever reviews will get some cyber cake in honor of our adorable friend Honey! Thank you and Goodnight!**


	15. Friendly and Friendlier

_**~Friday~**_

"Tono~!"

Tamaki turned around, prepared for some trick from the devilish twins. Instead, he saw Mori carrying his darling daughter, Chiyuki. She was wearing a t-shirt and a skirt, both covered in paint, her cast peeking through colorfully.

"CHIYUKI!!!"

Tamaki almost tackled his daughter, but Mitsuya stepped in the way and put up a hand. The blonde ran into it headfirst.

"Don't you dare hurt her. She's still sore," she said as Tamaki dropped to the ground. The twins took this chance to get a few laughs by once again mocking their King.

By the time Tamaki had recovered Chiyuki was sitting on the couch by Mori. "So are you feeling okay Chi-Chan?" Honey asked cheerfully.

Chiyuki smiled back at the short senior before stifling a yawn. "Yeah, I'm just a bit tired, that's all." As she answered she laid her head on Mori's arm, exposing her bruised face a bit more.

"You know, those are some pretty nasty bruises Chiyuki." Hikaru commented casually. Mitsuya gave the twin a glare that rivaled some of Kyouya's while Chiyuki all of a sudden looked to be on the verge of tears.

Her lip quivered a bit. "Do I look that bad?" She asked quietly.

"I didn't mean it that way! I was saying they were cool!" Hikaru backtracked quickly, struck by her pitiful look.

"Oh! Okay!" She said, perking up a bit. "Are you okay Daddy?" She asked Tamaki, who had been strangely silent, staring at the girl.

He didn't say anything for a moment, then, "Aren't you sitting a bit close to Mori-Senpai?"

"I don't think so…" She said.

Mitsuya giggled from where she was sitting at a table with Kyouya. "It's actually quite normal to sit that close when people feel that way about each other; I would have thought you of all people would be the first to understand that…" She told him, a sly grin on her face. Tamaki just gave the two girls a weird look while almost everyone else looked at him, trying their best not to laugh.

"Chiyuki-Kohai and Mori-Senpai are dating Tamaki." Kyouya told him bluntly, not looking up from his laptop. The look on Tamaki's face broke the twins, who were now on the floor holding their sides in pain as they laughed.

"Wha-What!?!" He exclaimed, his face swapping from hurt to anger to excitement and back again. "Mori-Senpai? Chiyuki dear? Is this true?" Mori gave a nod and Chiyuki just smiled widely. Tamaki began to pace while mumbling. "My little girl… Dating that big man… But she's happy… But they didn't tell me… When did this happen?" He asked, turning his attention back to the injured girl.

"Monday at the hospital…" Chi mumbled.

Tamaki's eyes were in complete turmoil. "Why didn't you tell us!?!"

Chiyuki didn't know the answer to that one, so she did the next best thing. "Well Mitsuya and Kyouya have been going out for like a month!" She exclaimed, pointing at the two black haired teens sitting a little ways away. Mitsuya looked up, her eyes big as saucers with shock. She wasn't the only one who looked like that though, everyone; save Chiyuki, Kyouya, Mori, and Haruhi, looked the exact same way.

Mitsuya was moving her lips as if she was about to say something, but didn't seem capable of speech. Kyouya however, seemed perfectly fine. "It's only been two weeks actually Chiyuki." He told her. Tamaki turned to face his best friend.

"It's true then?" He asked, sounding more hurt than angry. "You two didn't tell me either?"

Mitsuya got up and stood behind Kyouya. "Well, in order for us to keep the club running smoothly it had to be a secret, and we decided if we didn't tell all of you it would be easier to keep it that way." Kyouya replied calmly.

Tamaki didn't seem to hear the reasoning though, as he was already in his corner of woe. The twins didn't seem to take offense in not being told of this news though. "So, it seems that the Shadow King-"

"-has finally found his Queen." They said, Cheshire grins on their faces. They were both prepared to jump for cover in case Kyouya exploded, but they weren't prepared for what actually happened.

"Crap! Couldn't you two have waited a day at least!?" Mitsuya exclaimed at the twins. Kyouya just smirked. The twins were shocked into silence, but their heads slowly fell until they were cocked to the side, making them look thoroughly confused. Mitsuya had stopped yelling and giggled when she looked at them. "Just a little bet we had going. No big deal, now where were we?" She asked with a warm smile. "Oh yes, Chi and Mori-Senpai!" She said, diverting the attention back to her friend.

Everyone looked over at Chiyuki. "She's asleep." Haruhi said after a moment, pointing out the obvious.

"Takashi? Why don't you go put her in my nap time bed?" Honey tells his cousin with a smile. Mori, who had been sitting on the couch next to Chi the whole time letting her rest on him, carefully stood up and carried her over to the bed in the back of the room where he gently laid her down.

A slightly awkward silence filled the room. Other than Tamaki, no one was overly bothered by the new relationships. Kaoru and Hikaru, sitting at the table Honey normally sat at, and, bored, started flicking cake into Tamaki's hair.

Tamaki, being the oblivious idiot he is, didn't realize what was occurring until a bit of pink icing landed on his nose. A bit uncharacteristically, he calmly reached up and flicked it off. Then he grabbed the nearest two plates of cake; which so happened to be Honey's half eaten one and the one sitting in front of Mori, and chucked them at the twins' faces. Let's just say this was a lot less surprising.

The cake aimed at Kaoru however, never made it, because it was accidently intercepted by Haruhi's face. The look she gave Tamaki through the cake was enough to make him regret his actions, but he got more than that when Hikaru handed her yet another slice of cake, which was promptly shoved straight into Tamaki's face. Haruhi began to walk away, but the other three cake covered individuals all had another piece ready to throw.

"If that cake goes anywhere other than your mouths, I swear I will kill all three of you." The hear Mitsuya say from behind them. Her voice was so dangerously low that none of them could help but stare at their cakes as if pondering shoving it down their own throats just to appease her.

"You're no fun Mother." The twins muttered, not being able to help themselves.

She glared at them once more before being satisfied by their guilty looks. She turned to a tearful Honey, her expression getting softer. "Are you okay Honey-Senpai?" She asked, kneeling in front of him to wipe his cheeks off.

"They were throwing my cake…" The short senior whimpered.

Mitsuya smiled a bit. "They won't do it anymore, and Mori-Senpai went to get you some more. See? Here he comes."

"Yay!" Honey exclaimed as Mori sat another cake down in front of his cousin. "Would you like to eat some cake with us Mitsu-Chan?" He asked Mitsuya, his child-like smile back on his face.

She smiled back, "Sure, I'd love to."

The twins had slinked off to bug the living daylights out of Haruhi -who was trying to get the cake off her face and out of her hair- leaving Tamaki sitting there awkwardly. After a moment he stood up and walked over and sat down with the only other person alone in the room at the moment; Kyouya.

"Do you need something Tamaki?" The bespectacled boy asked without looking up from his laptop. Tamaki didn't say anything for a minute, just stared at the other boy deep in thought. "Tamaki?" Kyouya said, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh… I was just thinking…" Kyouya sighed. Why was he about to do this…

"Thinking about what Tamaki?"

Tamaki seemed a bit surprised that Kyouya was actually asking. "I was kind of wondering if you and Mitsuya had… you know… kissed yet…"

"If you must know, no, we haven't." Kyouya responded calmly, his glasses glinting, but Tamaki could just catch his eyes flash over to Mitsuya as he said that, who had, thank goodness, not heard their conversation.

The Host Club King wasn't sure how to reply. "Oh."

"Could you please leave me be Tamaki, I would like to finish some of this paper work before today is over." The blonde complied almost willingly.

_**~Monday~**_

Chiyuki was sitting back in class for the first time in a week. Although she was happy to be out of the hospital and back in normal territory, she wasn't sure she could handle it much longer as she sat there listening to the teacher talk about math; rambling on and on about numbers… Lots and lots of numbers…

Chika was the first one to notice his friend was nodding off in the middle of class. He nudged Satoshi to get his attention then pointed at Chi. His cousin looked over to see her head propped up on her arm and chuckled. "Chi? Chi, wake up." He whispered, poking her shoulder.

Chiyuki moaned sleepily then looked over at the dark-haired boy. "Yeah?" She asked, sounding exhausted.

"I think you should probably head home for the day. You have a doctor's excuse to leave if you get too tired, and it's quite obvious that you are." Chika says, leaning around Satoshi to talk to her.

Chi stared at the two boys for a moment, not comprehending, then finally nodded. "Oh, okay," was her drowsy reply.

A few minutes later she was sitting in the back of her limo, staring out the window. "Could you take me to Music Room 3 at the high school, Akakami?" She asked her driver.

"Chiyuki-Chan, you left school to rest. Shouldn't you go home?" Akakami replied, already knowing the answer.

Chi shook her head. "There are plenty of couches in there; I can sleep on them. Besides, Tamaki would freak if I didn't show up… And I kinda want to see Takashi…"

Now it was Akakami's turn to shake his head at his young charge's reasoning. "Fine, I'll take you to the high school." He turned onto the drive closest to the high school's south wing entrance. "Here we are. I'll help you inside."

"Oh yeah…" Things got fuzzy for Chiyuki after Akakami had gotten her into the high school, but she just barely remembered dreaming about koi fish. Lots and lots of koi fish…

"Uh…" The first year trio couldn't think of much to say about the scene in front of them.

"It's pretty…" Kaoru said, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, but it isn't going to be pretty once Kyouya-Senpai comes in here and sees it… He's going to have Chiyuki's head!" Hikaru replied, not even trying to join in the effort.

"Mitsuya would never let him…" Haruhi reasoned. "But maybe we should still try to clean up the mess, and get Chiyuki on a couch instead of leaving her in the floor."

By the time the twins had gotten Chiyuki onto a couch, Haruhi had cleaned up the various paints and paint brushes that were in front of the… disturbance.

"Haruuuuhi? Are you in here?" Tamaki called, throwing the doors open. "Woah… What is _that_?" He asked, staring.

"Chiyuki did it!" The twins yelled in unison, pointing at the sleeping girl.

"What did Chiyuki do?" Tamaki's face paled at the sound of Mitsuya's voice.

"Nothing!" Tamaki and the twins yelled together, running over to the wall that Chiyuki had previously been sleeping in front of and doing jumping jacks in front of it. The wall had twelve large and very life-like koi fish swimming on it, all very different and quite obviously freshly painted.

Mitsuya and Kyouya stared at the three incredulously. "Oh please stop being so stupid, we can still see it." Mitsuya sighed then went over to inspect the damage. Kyouya was rooted in place however.

"Did she really…? On _my_ wall…?" He looked almost in shock.

Mitsuya rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like she peed on it. In all actuality she probably made this wall worth three times what it did before."

Kyouya's face evened out, returning to his emotionless and calculating face. He had flipped his notebook open and was now writing in it fervently. After checking on Chiyuki, who was still sound asleep, Mitsuya walked back over to join him. "You can easily have the wall painted over, the drywall replaced, or maybe have the fish cut out and you could sell them all to add to the host Club funds… But you can't sell the little black and white one in the corner, he's my favorite." She told him casually. He looked up at her, eyebrow raised. "You wouldn't sell him would you?" She practically whined.

Kyouya was about to respond when the twins showed up. "You two should really stop flirting so much-"

"-It's really getting a bit nauseating," they taunted before the Shadow King's glare sent them scurrying off again.

"I'll probably sell them, just to cover the costs of damages… of course only with Chiyuki-Kohai's permission." Kyouya responded after a moment. It was only when Mitsuya glanced at him again that he added, "And I will make sure you get to keep your fish."

"Thank you!" Mitsuya replied giddily. Kyouya rolled his eyes and pushed Mitsuya's hair behind her ear, causing her to blush a bit. "Stop that…" She scolded; not very convincingly, before walking off.

"Chi. Chiyuki. Chi-dear, it's time to go home." Mitsuya said after club activities were over; sitting on the bed next to a still sleeping Chi. The younger girl just moaned and flipped her head over to face the other way. Mori was standing nearby- a bit too close for Mitsuya's liking; or Kyouya's for that matter. "Chiyuki. You do realize that I _can_ spend the weekend by myself and I'm sure your mom wouldn't have a problem with you actually spending time with _her._ Now, get up." She threatened, getting tired of this game.

Chiyuki rolled back over and glared at her friend. "Fine." She mumbled, before trying to get up; forgetting her leg was broken. Mori caught her around the waist before she face planted into the floor. "Woah… Thanks Takashi." She breathed, smiling up at him.

"So…"

"Chiyuki is spending the night at your house this weekend?" the twins asked, sidling up to Mitsuya and laying their arms around her shoulders.

The dark haired girl nodded, "Yeah. My parents are out of town for the week, so she's staying with me. It's what we usually do." She slipped out from under their arms when Kyouya walked over. "Why do you ask?"

"It sounds like a sleepover." Hikaru pointed out the obvious.

Chiyuki grinned, turning her attention. "That's what it is, silly! We watch movies and play games… I paint and Mitsuya plays the violin… We eat cookies, and ice cream, and cake, and pocky, and…"

"That's enough Chi." Mitsuya stopped the girl. "That is basically it though." She shrugged.

The twins' eyes lit up. "Can we come?" The asked together.

"Uh… That probably isn't the be-"

Tamaki had decided to join the conversation at this point like the hero he is, "You shady twins! How dare you ask to do such a thing! Mother! If the twins are spending the night at your house, then I, their father, shall have to spend the night as well in order to protect you and my lovely daughter Chiyuki!"

"Uh… That probably isn't the best idea eith-"

"Maybe we should all go Tama-Chan!" Honey exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Tamaki's face brightened at the thought. "What a grand idea! A Host Club Sleepover! How wonderful!"

Mitsuya buried her face in Kyouya's side. "Nononononono…" She mumbled. "This is going to be so awkward…" Chiyuki didn't even look overly ecstatic at the concept.

"So then it's been decided! Sleepover at Mitsuya's on Friday night!" Tamaki exclaimed with finality. Mitsuya sighed in defeat.

_Okay, first things first. This chapter title is ACTUALLY one of the chapter titles given to us for the contest, but it just seemed to fit this chapter so well that we just had to use it._

_So THANK YOU __**Principessa Dell'Opera**__! We really really really appreciate it, and we're really really really sorry we didn't ask! We meant to! We really did!_

_So, yeah… A sleepover… I'm sure you _all_ going 'what the crap do you think you are doing!?!' Yeah… well that's how I feel…_

_UNTIL NEXT TIME! BUENAS NOCHES!_

_P.S. Lydia, we are working on your one-shot! We will try our best to have it ready by the time we post the next chapter! _

4


	16. Sleepovers and Family

Mitsuya was sitting in the back of her limo, staring at the notebook in her lap when the door opened. Kyouya slid in next to her, looking down at the notebook himself. "What's this?" He asked, mildly amused.

"It is the list I made earlier this week to make sure I had everything for the sleepover. This stupid sleepover! I mean really, a week's notice?! A week's notice to prepare for a full fledged sleepover for nine people!? I don't know what is wrong with all of you!" Mitsuya ranted. "Then there's the fact that I'm going to have to keep an eye on Chiyuki the whole time because Mori-Senpai is going to be there, and _you're_ going to be there… My boyfriend is spending the night at my house! Do you know how _wrong_ that is supposed to be!? I thought Tamaki was all about morals and such, and here he is _encouraging_ this behavior!" She stopped, taking a deep breath. "This is why my parents made me stop planning parties…"

Kyouya blinked, trying to catch up. "Wow… Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?" He asked her with a smile. She just gave him a look that said 'you aren't helping.' He shook his head and put his hand on her leg. "It'll be okay. I don't think you'll have to worry about Mori-Senpai and Chiyuki-Kohai, if anyone cares about morals, it's him." She smirked.

"And what about you?" was her sarcastic reply. She turned her attention to the window. "Oh great, Tamaki-Senpai's house…" She mumbled a few moments later, earning a chuckle from Kyouya.

"I think I have a migraine already…" Mitsuya complained, holding her head as the twins slipped into the car. They had already picked up Mori, Honey, and Haruhi. All that was left was Chiyuki, who had asked Mitsuya to pick her up last.

"Onward to Chiyuki's house!" Tamaki cheered. He had taken over as soon as he had gotten in the car, and Mitsuya had yet to decide if that was a good or a bad thing.

Within minutes, they were pulling into Chiyuki's driveway. Mitsuya led the way to the door. She told the Host Club to stay back just a little. They heeded her, remembering the paint incident.

Mitsuya threw the door open wide and yelled, "CHIYUKI!!!" and shut the door back quickly.

They waited for a minute, the boys quite confused.

Mitsuya held up a finger, and there was a big BAM against the door. The hosts jumped, and Mitsuya opened the door again. There was a little boy with strawberry blonde hair laying on the floor giggling. There was an obvious resemblance to Chiyuki.

"Hello, Kane," Mitsuya said, smiling as the toddler hugged her around her waist. The boys looked at her in confusion.

"This is Chi's little brother. He has a tackling problem." She point to the door, where there was padding on the inside. "You have to shut a door and let him run into the padding or he'll knock you down."

"I'm coming I'm coming I'm coming I'm coming!!!" Chiyuki called, hobbling down the stairs. She had on another long skirt and t-shirt, and her cast was peeking out. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she awkwardly picked up her brother.

"Hiya!" She said to the hosts, still trying to properly pick up her brother. Mori ended up walking over to her and helping her.

"Hello my dear daughter!" Tamaki cried before turning his attention to the four year old in her arms. "And hello to you too you cutie. You must be Kane," the blonde cooed.

The other boys quickly joined in on the doting, and eventually Tamaki convinced Chi to let him hold the oddly quiet toddler.

"He looks extremely confused." Haruhi commented to Mitsuya quietly. Kyouya nodded in agreement.

She giggled. "The poor thing isn't the sharpest tool in the shed at times, but he's adorable. He'll be fine." All of a sudden she spun around to face the hallway behind her. "Hello Maname-San." She said bowing slightly.

"Hello, how are you Mitsuya?" A lady that looked remarkably like Chiyuki responded. Her hair was the exact same color, although pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She was dressed in a white blouse and a grey pencil skirt, although she was only wearing her stockings; no shoes.

Mitsuya smiled back, "I'm fine, thank you." Her tone was as formal as the ladies outfit.

"I'm assuming these are the boys, and girl, you have told me about Chiyuki?" she asked, turning her attention to the others standing in her foyer.

Chiyuki smiled slightly and scooted away from Mori ever so slightly. "Yes Haha*. These are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi, Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and Morinozuka Takashi," she replied. "Everyone, this is my mother."

"It is lovely to meet all of you. I'm Hibatsuki Maname." As she said this she walked over to where Tamaki was standing and scooped her young son out of his arms.

Kyouya stepped forward, representing the group in formalities as always. "It was nice meeting you too, Hibatsuki-San," he replied, shaking her unoccupied hand.

"We should probably get going now, I'll see you soon Maname-San." Mitsuya began to usher all of them out the door. Once Chiyuki was the only one left Mitsuya turned around and tweaked Kane's nose. "Bye-bye Kane."

Chiyuki hugged her mom and brother quickly before hobbling out the door with the help of Mitsuya.

"Now, please, I beg of you; be good. My parents aren't here, and I'm not about to get into trouble because of you all." Mitsuya glanced around at everyone. "Don't break anything, harass the staff, and _don't paint or draw on the walls_." The last part was quite obviously directed at Chiyuki. They were all standing on her large porch, waiting for Mitsuya to turn the door handle she had her hand on when she had begun her lecture. Finally, she pushed the door open, letting them in. "Saira-san, could you and the others show my friends where they'll be staying; I have to go check on a few things. Bring them to the dining room once they have put their bags away." She instructed the maid that was waiting for them.

"Yes Mitsuya-san," she replied, before gathering a few other maids from the other room and leading the Host Club and Chiyuki up a flight of stairs and out of sight. Mitsuya took a deep breath and walked to the kitchens.

Tamaki literally squealed when he walked in the dining room with the others. "A kotatsu!" He shouted, overflowing with happiness.

"I thought you might like it." Mitsuya laughed, walking in from the other direction. She carefully set down the platters in her hands and walked over to join the others. "Shall we sit down?" she said, gesturing towards the kotatsu dramatically.

As everyone sat down, Tamaki kept squealing and commenting on how we're like a family and going on and on about it, that was of course until Haruhi told him to shut up. It then took all of Mitsuya's strength to keep him seated rather than go grow mushrooms in a corner of her house.

"One… Two… Three… Not it!" Chiyuki yelled out with a giggle, which was quickly followed by several shouts and murmurs of 'not it' as well… The last voice heard was Hikaru's.

"Not it!… Dang it…" He said, a bit frustrated.

Kaoru laughed loudly and punched him on the shoulder playfully. "Just your luck Hikaru. Good luck!" With that he ran off, following the others as Hikaru began to grudgingly count, beginning their game of hide-and-seek.

Hikaru was running down the halls, chasing after Tamaki. "Tono!" He yelled out, as if that would slow the older boy down.

"Haha Hikaru! You can't catch me!" Tamaki taunted over his shoulder, sounding like a five year old.

Hikaru stopped, "Tamaki! Watch out!" He yelled, his usual mischievous tone replaced with that of something near terror.

"Wha-?" Tamaki slammed right into a column in the middle of the room he was running through at the time. He froze when he heard the crash.

Within a matter of seconds everyone was in the room with Hikaru and Tamaki. Mitsuya arrived last, and shoved her way through the others. "What happened? Is anything thing broken?" She asked before she saw anything. "What the _fuck_!?" She yelled when she finally saw what had fallen.

Every single person in that room was petrified with shock. Their mouths were agape, and none could think of anything to say.

Mitsuya wasn't done though. "I will fucking kill whoever broke my baby! Suoh, don't you dare try to fucking lie about this you asshole, I can fucking tell that it was you! Just go to hell you piece of shit!" Something clicked in her head right at that moment and her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide in horror.

Tamaki's lip had begun to quiver as he stayed knelt down by the remains of a violin, that now had its neck broken and the body was cracked. "Oh my gosh Tamaki-Senpai, I am so sorry… So so sorry…" she began. "I don't know what got into me. I'm really sorry you all had to hear that…" Mitsuya collapsed next to Tamaki and began to futilely try to piece the violin back together, tears streaming down her face.

Mori-Senpai set Chiyuki down from where he had carried her during the game. "Big Sister…" Mitsuya looked up at the younger girl and showed her the broken pieces like some desperate kid would. "It's okay Big Sister, we have duct tape!" Mitsuya began to laugh, all the while still crying. "Oh great… Now she's in hysterics…"

"Run faster Takashi! They're going to find us!" Chiyuki told her boyfriend as he ran down the hall with her in his arms again. "Wait, wait! Stop!" They were in the middle of one of the halls, with no doors nearby. The only thing there was a window with thick blue curtains and a standing lamp next to a fluffy armchair. Mori looked at Chi skeptically while she grinned back excitedly. "Here! You wear this!" She pulled the lamp shade of the lamp and stuck it on his head. "And now put me down and I'm going to hide behind the curtain!"

"Chiyuki." Mori said calmly, taking the lampshade off of his head.

She look up at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure this is a good hiding place?"

"Well of course it is! They're never ever ever gonna find us _here_!" She replied, talking really fast.

Mori continued to look at her. "You're talking really fast…"

Chi giggled. "Well I had some sugar… That might be it!"

"Where did you get sugar?"

"Uh… The kitchen?"

"And when did you go to the kitchen?"

"I didn't! The staff here likes me a lot… So they sneak me sugar when Mitsuya won't let me have any. Yep!" Chiyuki explained with a childish grin.

Mori shook his head. "Well let's go find a different hiding place, okay?" Chiyuki shrugged then nodded.

Just then they heard Mitsuya scream out from another part of the house, "Sojuro!" Chiyuki heard and began to have a spaz attack.

"Takashi! We have to go! It's Sojuro! It's Sojuro!" she exclaimed, her voice getting faster, louder, and more high-pitched.

Mori gave her a confused look. "Who?"

"Sojuro! Now come _on_!"

_Hiya guys!!! What's happenin'?_

_Hee hee hee. New chapter!!! Are you guys confused? *pats heads* It'll be okay, promise._

_Chiyuki's mind isn't quite working right now…_

_People who have one shots or pictures we're going to make: We're sorry it's taking a bit… School's letting out in about two weeks, so we'll have more time then. *Bows* sorry…_

_Thank you for reading! Please review, if you could, it makes us very happy =)_

3


	17. Brothers and Bothers

Mitsuya and Kyouya were strolling through the halls of Mitsuya's house, not really bothering to participate in the on-going game of hide and seek after the violin incident, of which Mitsuya was still getting over; she had stopped crying but was really quiet and wouldn't stop fiddling with the scroll of the violin, which had fallen off when it fell.

"Mitsuya…"

"Oh, sorry." She said, looking over at Kyouya. "I'm a bit distracted…"

He stopped walking and grabbed Mitsuya's arm and gently pried the piece of the violin out of her hand. "It'll be okay. Besides, it was only a practice violin, right?"

Mitsuya sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes… If he had even remotely damaged my Stradivarius he would not be with us anymore. Although it may not have been the Stradivarius though, it was still my favorite violin to practice with…" she explained, staying calm.

"Tamaki will probably get you a new one you know." Kyouya told her, trying to help.

Mitsuya sighed. "I don't want or need another one. It's just that I liked that one… I have plenty as you saw. It is just pure horrid coincidence that it was _that_ violin that fell out of the case."

Kyouya rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Mitsuya from behind. "Fine, fine. Whatever…" Mitsuya leaned into him and smiled.

"Well, well… What do we have here?" a voice said from behind them. Kyouya quickly let her go and the two turned around.

Mitsuya's eyes were wide in surprise. "Sojuro!" she yelled out enthusiastically, before glomping the young man standing there.

"Whoa… Mitsuya, calm thy self!" he said, stumbling backwards. She just giggled, still clinging tightly to the boy. "Mitsuya…" She let go reluctantly.

"Sorry." The boy, Sojuro, rolled his dark eyes. "I just missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me you were coming!"

He smirked. "Well then I wouldn't have gotten to see you and…" he trailed off, gesturing at Kyouya.

"That's my boyfriend…?" It came out as more of a question.

"Is that an answer or are you asking _me_?" He responded sarcastically, the smirk still on his face.

Mitsuya stuck her tongue out at him and tried again. "Sojuro, this is Ootori Kyouya, my boyfriend." Kyouya stepped forward, looking composed for the most part, but he sent a rather confused look in Mitsuya's direction. "Oh! Kyouya, this is my brother Kaminari Sojuro."

"Pleased to meet you," Kyouya said, holding his hand out to shake hands.

Sojuro grabbed the hand and shook it firmly. "The pleasure is all mine I'm sure." He responded, eyeing the boy warily. Mitsuya held Kyouya's arm protectively, giving her brother the 'be nice' look. He had opened his mouth to say something when Mori and Chiyuki rounded the corner.

When they were close enough, Chiyuki tried her hardest to jump out of her boyfriend's arms and onto Sojuro, but Mori wouldn't let go. It was silent as they all watched her struggle. After a moment she pushed on his shoulder and looked up at him pouting. "Takashi…" She whined. That pushed him over the edge and a few seconds later Chi had glomped Sojuro; broken leg and all. "Sojuro-Niisan!" she exclaimed happily, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Chiyuki-Chan!" he replied with a laugh and began spinning her in circles; which put both Mori and Mitsuya on edge. After a moment though, he stopped and looked down at her cast. "What did you do?"

Chiyuki bit her lip and giggled… "I fell out of a window… I got a concussion too and was in a coma for _four_ days!" She seemed slightly proud, just as Sojuro seemed a bit impressed.

"That's awesome!" Sojuro responded until he caught Mitsuya's look. "I mean… that's not something you should brag about Chi. You could have seriously injured." Mitsuya rolled her eyes. "So, who's _your_ dashing fellow?"

The dark haired girl facepalmed as Chiyuki blushed. "That's Takashi…"

"Morinozuka Takashi. Chiyuki-Kohai's boyfriend." Kyouya supplied. Mori nodded in greeting, staying in character by not showing any emotion he might have been feeling at the time.

Mitsuya let go of Kyouya and grabbed Sojuro's arm, dragging him down the hall, the others following. "Let's go talk somewhere. So when did you get here? How is it in the United States? You're still living in New Orleans right? That's in… Kentucky? Please tell me you've at least gotten a decent job now that you've finished school."

"My flight landed about two hours ago, The States are fine, yes I'm living in New Orleans, which is in Louisiana, not Kentucky. And I'm still playing on the streets in the French Quarter, which I think is a fine _job_. Any more questions?" Sojuro replied sarcastically.

"Why can't you get a decent job? I don't know how long I can keep smuggling money to your account, and I would be in a boatload of trouble if Mom and Dad found out." Mitsuya's eyes were filled with concern, probably for both her brother and herself.

Sojuro was silent for a moment. "You know that I'm trying to fulfill my dream, no matter how odd of a dream it might be. I wouldn't have created that fuss a few years ago for any other reason than them getting in the way of my dreams, and you know that." He explained, his voice the most serious it had been the whole time. Mitsuya just nodded thoughtfully, but didn't continue the conversation. Kyouya joined their conversation though.

"Pardon me if I am being too nosey, but what fuss are you talking about?" he asked. Mitsuya didn't say anything, but glanced at Sojuro; concerned.

"No, it's a decent question, for an eavesdropper. Our parents tried to arrange me a marriage that I didn't want to go through with two years ago. So, instead of dealing with it like a good son I ran off to America and became a street musician; just like I had always dreamed of." Sojuro explained with a smile that reminded Kyouya a lot of Mitsuya's.

"He is an excellent saxophone player, but his music style is a lot more different than that of my mother and me," his sister added admiringly.

Sojuro reached over and ruffled his sister's hair playfully. "Speaking of music, how is _your_ playing coming along?"

"Well, I stopped practicing for a while, but I've started again. Someone broke my favorite violin today though…"

"The Stradivarius! I'm going to kill whoev-" her brother began to yell, anger mounting, before Mitsuya cut him off.

"No! No no no no no! The _other_ one; the Morelli!" Mitsuya explained frantically.

That didn't seem to reassure Sojuro very much. "Oh… Well who broke it? One of the maids? One of them?" He gestured to the small group of them.

"Actually it was Tamaki."

"Who's Tamaki?" Sojuro asked, confused.

Mitsuya's eyes got big and she exchanged a look with Kyouya. "_Crap_! Where are the others!"

* * *

"So you're Mitsuya's older brother?" Tamaki asked; for the third time. He was having a hard time understanding this for some reason.

"Yes. And you're a bit slow aren't you?" Sojuro asked, his sarcasm shining through his tried patience.

Tamaki was off in one of the corners of the room before Sojuro had even finished the sentence. The twins, who had gotten bored with Tamaki's continuous and redundant questions, were now obsessively playing some video game they had brought with them. Chiyuki, Honey, and Mori had run off a few minutes ago to get some cake from the kitchen.

Mitsuya and Kyouya had been sitting near Sojuro and Tamaki, semi-listening, as had Haruhi from lack of anything better to do. "So. Ootori. How long have you been going out with my sister?" Sojuro asked Kyouya.

Kyouya looked over, "Three weeks as of today actually." Sojuro nodded thoughtfully.

"That's nice… So have you done any-" Mitsuya pounced, landing on top of her brother; hand covering his mouth.

She smiled at him evilly, her face a few inches from his. "I think that's enough from you, Sojuro. Why don't you leave us alone or I might just call Dad and tell him you're here." She stared at him as he glared. "EW! Sojuro! You licked me! You could at least try to be mature!"

"You're the one who was going to tattle! Talk about immature!" Sojuro quipped; shoving Mitsuya off of him.

Kyouya was watching all of this with a mildly amused look on his face. "At least call it blackmailing! You called it blackmailing until I was ten then you reverted to tattling! That doesn't even make sense. Now either shut up and be good or go to your room!"

"…You sounded like Mom…" Sojuro laughed. Mitsuya glared at him and pointed to the door. "Fine." He sat down and put his finger to his lips dramatically. She smiled victoriously and sat back down by Kyouya.

"Sorry about that." She said lightly.

After glancing at Sojuro almost daringly, Kyouya wrapped his arm around her and leaned in a bit. "No problem. I rather enjoyed watching you beat up your twenty-two year old brother." Mitsuya shoved him off with a reproachful look then leaned over onto him, allowing him to put his arm back around her with a smirk.

* * *

Chiyuki and Mori were sitting in the hallway on a sofa. Honey had run ahead to get the cake, saying he was going to 'leave them alone for a little while'.

A few minutes past, and Chi had ended up leaned against Mori, him with his arm around her. They were talking quietly, waiting for Honey to come back.

Mori leaned his head down when a moment of quiet passed, lightly pressing his lips against Chi's jaw. She smiled, reaching up and gently kissing his cheek. The moment hung silently as they sat, foreheads pressed together, eyes only slightly open, looking at each other.

Chiyuki's heart was beating fast; they'd kissed each other's cheeks and hands before, but this was very close to being their first _kiss_. In fact, it would be her first kiss ever.

Mori's heart was beating hard as well. It was quiet moments like these that were the best. They also showed how mature his girlfriend could be, despite still being a middle schooler.

The two of them barely breathed, before Mori leaned his head to the side slowly, pressing his lips to hers. Chiyuki couldn't breathe; it felt like, a warm tingling feeling filled her stomach and chest. Mori smiled against her mouth.

It wasn't anything big. It was strictly PG. Mori leaned back slightly, and then again kissed her. It was nice.

Until, that is, Mitsuya, Kyouya, and Sojuro stepped into the hallway, midway through Mori and Chi's second kiss.

There was silence, and at first the couple didn't notice the onlookers. Kyouya coughed, though, breaking the quiet. Chiyuki jumped, bumping her head into Mori's, and squeaked. Other than the initial shock, Mori didn't respond.

"Um… I… uh…" Mitsuya gaped, and then, choosing not to say anything, and walked back into the room they had just left. Kyouya continued to cough every once in a while. He was obviously covering laughter, until Sojuro leaned over and said, "So… it seems they've gotten farther than you and Mitsuya have."

Kyouya fell silent, and followed Mitsuya back into the room. Chiyuki was quite red, and even Mori was blushing a little.

Sojuro stuck his tongue out at them. "You two might want to find a more private place next time."

Chiyuki threw the closest thing (which happened to be a pillow) at Sojuro, who just laughed and ran down the hall.

* * *

It was getting late, and things had begun to quiet down, probably because Sojuro had left them alone. The large TV in the even larger room they had gathered in was playing Nagai Nagai Satsujin. Tamaki was sitting cross-legged in front of the TV, watching it intently. The twins and Haruhi were on one of the couches, all watching the movie as well.

Honey was sleeping on Mori's lap, and Chiyuki was leaning up against him from the other side, slowly beginning to nod off. On the final couch Kyouya was working on his laptop. Mitsuya was laying on the rest of the couch; he head resting just slightly on his lap. She glanced up at him pitifully. "It's a bit insulting that I have to share you with a laptop." She whined quietly.

Kyouya chuckled then closed the laptop and set it on the side table. "There, are you happy now?" he asked just as quietly but with a bit of sarcasm. Mitsuya adjusted so more of her head was on his lap and her hair was fanned out on his leg.

"Mhm," Mitsuya smiled, her eyes closing slightly. Kyouya smiled back and began to run his hand through her hair gently. It wasn't but a few minutes later that she was asleep; a smile still on her face.

Kyouya noticed and after a few moments stopped playing with her hair. "Good Night," he whispered.

_

* * *

_

_Hiya all our fanfiction buddies out there! Tis a new chapter! See, see!_

_We hope you likes it. We think it's sweet~_

_We're still working on those one-shots and pictures. We'll get them out as soon as we can._

_Request: Could we get some more reviews… Pretty please? We only had three reviews this last chapter… THREE! And those were from our regulars… I know that there are more of you reading our story, and we want your opinions! Please? Thank you!_

_Bye byes~_


	18. Unexpected and Uncomfortable

"Ooomf…"

"Wakey wakey Mitsuya!" Sojuro was overly cheerful. And sitting on Mitsuya. She was not appreciative of this.

"Get off me or die…" She moaned. Her older brother laughed and stood up.

"You're as cheerful as ever." Sojuro glanced over at the still sleeping Chiyuki. "She still throw things when she's woken up?"

Mitsuya groggily nodded, carefully sitting up so as not to wake up Kyouya. "Kyouya's almost as bad as her, and from what I've heard, Honey-senpai is pretty bad too. Wake them up last."

"Right. Wake up Chi first. Got it," Sojuro said with a smart-ass grin. He pretended to go to wake up the young girl. Mitsuya grabbed his wrist with a bruising grip.

"I'm just kidding." Her older brother stuck out his tongue.

"Good…"

Haruhi was woken up first; the two siblings figured she'd be easiest to deal with. Tamaki was next, who had been curled on the floor in front of the TV. He complained about not getting to wake up Haruhi, but when Mitsuya and Sojuro told him he could wake up Chi, he shut up.

The twins had been on the couch with Haruhi, but at some point she had kicked them off, so they were cuddling with each other on the floor. This kinda freaked Sojuro out, so he let Mitsuya poke them awake.

Careful not to wake Honey or Chi, Mori was woken. He was still sitting up, with Honey stretched on his lap and his girlfriend leaned against him. After blinking awake, he carefully shook his cousin awake, who was fine for once.

So now the Host Club (and Sojuro) had the dilemma of who to wake first; the Shadow King, or the moody artist.

"Personally, I think we should wake Chi first," Sojuro suggested. "Go ahead and get it over with."

Mitsuya and the Host Club shook their heads. "Last time we woke her up first, she woke up Kyouya. And that didn't end well. We should deal with him first," Haruhi explained.

Sojuro was confused. "Why? What happened?"

"She licked Kyouya's face…" Mitsuya replied, rubbing her face.

Her brother laughed. "That's hilarious! What happened next?"

"Uh…" Mitsuya seemed reluctant to answer.

"He hit my poor daughter and sent her flying!" Tamaki said dramatically.

With a blank face, Sojuro looked at his sister. "I don't think I approve of him."

Mitsuya hit his arm. "Oh shut up."

With that, Kyouya was woken up first. He was grouchy, but didn't kill anyone. When Chi was woken up, still leaned against Mori, the first thing she said was, "NUCLEAR ECHIDNA!" Other than that small outburst, she too was fine.

"Sojuro go make sure breakfast is started. Everyone else; get ready to leave this house as soon as breakfast is over," Mitsuya ordered, "There is a bathroom right down the hall. Haruhi and Chiyuki, you can come with me." The girls headed to Mitsuya's room, leaving the boys to get ready.

* * *

Tamaki was shoved out the door. "Tamaki-Senpai. Get out. Now. The others left what, thirty minutes ago? We can talk about cosplay and club activities during a club meeting; or even tomorrow if we have to. Just. Not. Right. Now." Mitsuya told him, following him out; Kyouya right behind her.

"Bu-But… Mother! Kyouya is still here…" Tamaki whimpered. Mitsuya face-palmed.

"Tamaki. Just get out of here. I'll talk to you tomorrow about the cosplay if you really think its necessary," Kyouya told him calmly, avoiding the topic just brought up.

Mitsuya nodded, "Besides, Kyouya will be leaving soon as well." Tamaki nodded sullenly as he walked towards his waiting car. "Thank you Tamaki-Senpai for coming! See you at school!" she yelled after him, reverting to 'happy hostess.' Tamaki turned back around and waved, back to his cheerful self.

After the car had driven off Kyouya turned to Mitsuya, "So I'm leaving soon?" Mitsuya grinned mischievously.

"As far as Tamaki knows…" she responded. Kyouya chuckled. "Whaaat?" she whined.

Kyouya looked at her a moment thoughtfully before taking her hand and ushering her back inside. "I want to hear you play."

"Play what? Chess? Tag? The harmonica? Ooh… Please not the harmonica. It isn't my thing," was her sarcastic reply.

Kyouya played along. "Well, I would _love_ to hear you play the harmonica, I'm sure that would be beautiful, but I was thinking something more along the lines of a violin. I heard somewhere that you were rather good."

Mitsuya finally gave in, blushing. "Fine, come on. It's a good thing Sojuro went out…" she mumbled then dragged Kyouya to her practice room; where Tamaki had broken the violin the night before.

Mitsuya chattered about composers and songs she might play for him all the way to the room, but as soon as she walked through the doorway she got quiet; almost a reverent silence. Kyouya looked at her inquisitively but stayed quiet as well. She walked around the glass cases in the room, all containing violins. Finally she opened one of the cases and carefully pulled one out. She walked over to an ornate wood case on the wall and opened it, revealing several bows. She ran her fingers over all of them then picked one of those as well; a smile on her face. Resting her chin on the violin she began to play slowly; mostly tuning and warming up. Before she really started to play though, she stopped and gestured for Kyouya to have a seat. Then she began to play, letting herself become immersed in the music.

It was the ring of Kyouya's phone that finally made her stop playing. He pulled it out to look at it and glanced up at her apologetically. "It's my father."

"Oh."

Kyouya answered quickly. "Hello Father. I'm sorry Father; it must have slipped my mind. No, it won't happen again. I'll be home soon. Everything will still be done when you need it. Of course. I would never let you down Father. Bye Father." He closed the phone with a snap and shoved it in his pocket as he stood up. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go now. I had an appointment with my father about something and it slipped my mind."

"It's fine, really! Let me walk you out." Mitsuya replied, a bit disappointed, as she put her violin away.

Kyouya sighed, "It isn't fine, I should have remembered." He took her hand as they walked back to the front of the house.

Mitsuya stepped ahead of Kyouya to open the door, but just as her hand touched the handle he pulled her back and caught her around the waist with the hand not holding her own. She let out a small gasp in surprise, but was silenced when Kyouya's lips brushed gently against hers. He pulled back for a moment; his cheeks a bit pink, but nowhere near as pink as hers, then leaned in once more. Mitsuya met him halfway this time, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know what this means now, right?" Mitsuya said after Kyouya let go of her. He nodded.

"We have to tell our parents. I know this. I may tell Father tonight if the moment is right."

Mitsuya opened the door to let him out. "Goodbye," she told him before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him just once more. "And good luck."

"I'll tell you how it goes," he replied before walking to his waiting limo.

* * *

"There you two are! I was this close to sending out a search party! Take these and go get changed!" Mitsuya, already in costume, yelled frantically and dramatically, shoving costumes into Mori and Chiyuki's arms when they finally joined everyone in Music Room 3 the next Tuesday. Chiyuki giggled and looked up at her boyfriend who just smiled. "Go! Go go go!" The older girl continued to yell, shoving Chiyuki towards a changing room.

After Chiyuki was in the changing room, Mitsuya came back out, fiddling with her costume; a gold and purple traditional Saree*. The Hitachiins noted the awkward tugging the costume was receiving and rushed over. "You do realize you're wearing that wrong, right?" Hikaru said as he strolled up.

"The sash goes over the _other_ shoulder." Kaoru explained, reaching out to fix it.

Mitsuya rolled her eyes. "Sorry you two, please show me how it _really_ goes…" was her sarcastic reply.

"Oh, no problem." They said together, tipping their fez hats.

"Just move that over here…" Kaoru mumbled to himself, adjusting the costume. Mitsuya stood there impatiently.

"And scrunch that part up… Ooh! Skin!" Hikaru exclaimed before the two gave Kyouya a mischievous look, who looked up from his laptop with a glare.

"There." They nodded their approval and began to walk off.

Mitsuya stopped them though. "You two might want to go check on Chiyuki, she'll probably be having similar issues," she suggested. Their grins got wider before nodding and hurrying off again. "What have I done…?"

"Chiyuki!" The twins called, walking back to the changing rooms.

"I'm going to kill you two…" was her reply.

The twins smirked. "Mitsuya sent us back here to see if you needed help with your costume."

"I don't need assistance because I'm not going to wear it," she stubbornly said.

"But you have to."

"Mitsuya isn't wearing this," she snapped back, still in the changing room.

The twins frowned. "We know… It was that stupid bet from the corn maze…" Kaoru reminded her.

"She gets to approve all of _her_ cosplay outfits now." Hikaru said bitterly.

They heard a loud exhale from the other side of the curtain that hid Chiyuki from view before said curtain was thrust open.

Chi was in a belly dancer costume. She had on a long see through skirt with slits on the sides, but had on tight, dark colored shorts underneath. A belt was synched tight around her hips, gold medallions hanging off it. Her halter style top only covered her breasts, and her stomach was exposed. Gold bracelets jangled around her wrists and ankles, and her hair was pulled in a high pony tail with a gold hair piece. Her cast looked awkward with the outfit.

"Guys…" Chiyuki said, face red. "I'm really uncomfortable in this…" Her voice was

Hikaru and Kaoru jumped up. One twin wrapped an arm around Chi's waist, while his brother slid his arm over her shoulders.

"But Chiyuki-Kohai, you look good," they said simultaneously.

Chi whimpered, trying to wobble away with her cast, but after almost tripping, she called out, "Takashi! Help, please?"

Mori, stepping out of his changing room in full costume, heard his girlfriend's call for help. He ran over and picked her up, and backed away, while Chiyuki made faces at the Hitachiins.

"What is going on back here!" Mitsuya exclaimed as she and Tamaki turned the corner, staring at the scene in front of them.

"What in the world have you devilish twins put my daughter in!" Tamaki yelled at them, hands flailing extravagantly.

The twins stared back at him as if he were an idiot, which some would argue that he is. "Her costume for the cosplay."

"Ha! There is no way that Chiyuki is wearing that!" Mitsuya told them, laughing incredulously.

The twins gave her a very similar look as the one they had given Tamaki. "Uh, yeah she is."

"No, she isn't." Mitsuya replied more forcefully. The Hitachiins glanced at each other before responding.

"Fine; one minute." They hurried off, only to come back a few seconds later with another clothing bag. "Here," was all they said, shoving it into Chiyuki's arms. The glared at Mitsuya for a moment before mumbling, "Mother is a fun-sucker," and then walking off.

Tamaki ran after them. "You two devilish twins should never _ever_ treat your mother that way!" Mitsuya shook her head and sighed.

"See if that's any better Chi," was all she said before wandering off herself.

* * *

Y'know, Mitsuya, I think I understand what you were saying about it being annoying to watch girls flirt with Kyouya-senpai," Chi said as she changed out of the cosplay and back into her middle school girls uniform.

Mitsuya laughed in the changing stall next to her. "Yeah, I could see you getting pretty upset over there. I think you almost stabbed a hole in your sketchbook."

"Nuh uh!" the younger girl responded. Mitsuya paused as she heard paper being flipped around, then laughed when she heard Chi say, "Oh."

The girls walked (or in Chi's case, hobbled) out of the changing rooms. Tamaki was bugging Kyouya about something, and Honey was eating cake. Haruhi looked like she was trying to study and the twins were messing with… Mori?

"So… Mori-senpai is eighteen…" Hikaru started.

Kaoru picked up the sentence like usual. "And Chiyuki-kohai is fifteen… So…"

"Mori-Senpai's a pedophile!" They both yelled cheerfully, causing the senior and his younger girlfriend to turn red.

"B-b-but I thought pedophiles were adults who… did _stuff_ to underage kids…" Chiyuki stuttered. "We HAVEN'T done anything like that!"

Mori was still bright red, nodding quickly in agreement.

Mitsuya hit her forehead with the heel of her palm. "You two are idiots…" She walked off as Chiyuki and the twins began to argue about which 'two' Mitsuya was calling idiots; Mori and Chi or Hikaru and Kaoru.

As she walked over to them, Mitsuya watched as Kyouya managed to send Tamaki to his corner of woe again to grow mushrooms. She caught Haruhi roll her eyes as he passed her in his dramatic way. "What did you do this time?" she asked Kyouya with a smirk.

"I was being the voice of reason. Is it not obvious that filling this room with water in order to have a scuba-diving hosting day nearly impossible and highly improbable? Besides, it would cost so much money…" he replied, trying his best not to sound too infuriated or stressed.

Mitsuya kissed him on the cheek. "Trust me, you did the right thing," she reassured him with a laugh. Kyouya calmed down some.

"I _always _do the right thing." She just rolled her eyes at the egotistical comment.

"Sure you do… Have you talked to your father about us yet?" she asked, changing the topic entirely. "You never told me."

Kyouya shook his head. "Nothing happened." Mitsuya gave him a confused look. "I told him, but there was no reaction. He didn't seem to like or dislike it. I'm a bit nervous actually…"

"Oh."

* * *

_Hello our fellow FanFiction Friends! (fFFF… hehe…) Sorry this chapter took so long, we were doing so good and then had a few brain-farts (some people call it writers block) near the end… So yeah…_

_Schools out for the two of us! *does happy dance* This is our first day of Summer Vacation, so we will either be able to get the chapters out or… not, I guess…_

_Will more people review… Please? Pretty Please? We could give you a cyber pony or an echidna (your choice) if you want one; just don't forget to feed them… So, please! We likes reviews and making new friends! =)_


	19. Dates and Parties

Kyouya looked up from his laptop for the second time that afternoon when the incessant tapping noise didn't stop. Tamaki was sitting at a nearby table; staring at the door, tapping his fingers on the table. The noise was sending threatening to send the Shadow King into a fit of rage, and there was no one else in the room to prevent a murder. Haruhi was studying in the library, Honey was with Mori at Kendo, and the Hitachiins were… somewhere else; Kyouya was trying not to think about the possibilities there. "Tamaki."

Tamaki awoke from his trance and went straight into a dramatic monologue. "Where is my little girl, Kyouya? She's always in here before everyone else. Kyouya, something must have happened to her! We need to send out a sear- What is it Kyouya!" Kyouya's hands were on the table next to Tamaki's from where he had slammed them down to get the blonde to shut up.

The dark haired boy blinked disbelievingly at the other. "You idiot. Do you listen to anything that anyone ever says or does it all sound like a buzzing?" Tamaki's face became thoughtful for a moment, then returned to its state of blank confusion. Kyouya sighed "Chiyuki-Kohai is getting her cast off today. She was talking about all week."

"Really? No one told me…" Tamaki pouted.

Kyouya rolled his eyes and headed back towards his laptop. "Buzzing noise…" he mumbled.

Tamaki was quiet for a moment before asking a new question, "So, where is Mitsuya?"

"With her." Kyouya resigned.

Tamaki smiled. "Oh, that makes sense…" He spun around when the doors to Music Room 3 came open.

"Tama-Chan!" Honey yelled, jumping up to hug him.

"Hello Honey-Senpai!" Tamaki looked around. "Where's Mori-Senpai?"

Honey just grinned and was about to respond when the door opened again. "Mitsu-Chan!"

"Hi everyone." Mitsuya said, closing the door behind her.

Tamaki got a puzzled look on his face, "Where's Chiyuki, Mother? Is she alright? Did something happen at the hospital?" His voice was getting more and more frantic.

"Tamaki-Senpai, calm down! Mori-Senpai picked her up from the hospital and took her to his house." Mitsuya explained, prying his hands off her shoulders from where he had begun to shake her.

"You allowed our daughter to go to that… man's house?" Tamaki asked her, shocked.

"It's Mori-Senpai. Not some loser jerk-face Chiyuki found on the street. Stop being so over-dramatic," she responded casually. Tamaki; true to his nature, was in the corner by the time she was done; pouting.

She walked over to her boyfriend as he intently typed on his laptop; ignoring the rest of the room. "Did you miss me?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "I almost killed him," he replied with a half-hearted chuckle.

"Hm… I'm not too worried about that, he managed to survive the past two years without me keeping you under control." Kyouya leaned over and kissed her.

"Ew! PDA!"

Mitsuya rolled her eyes. "I found Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Mother, we don't want to watch you kissing your… boyfriend…" the twins taunted together.

Mitsuya exhaled heavily, "You two…"

"Could you go get Haruhi out of the library?" Kyouya finished, probably saving them from a threat of Mitsuya's.

"Sure!" they smirked, rushing off to torment their favorite toy.

They came back a few minutes later, dragging a disgruntled Haruhi between them. "So, where's Chiyuki at?" Hikaru asked, looking around.

"Yeah, and Mori-Senpai?"

Mitsuya and Kyouya just ignored them.

* * *

Mori and Chi were sitting next to each other on a large couch in Mori's house, half watching a movie. Chiyuki was ecstatic to have her cast off.

"Stupid thing was itchy," she muttered every once in a while. "Fun to doodle on, but so damn itchy…"

Mori chuckled. He thought Chi was so cute when she was frustrated.

The girl leaned her head against her boyfriends shoulder. Mori had his right arm tucked behind Chiyuki's back and held her hand with his left. They were both smiling. They didn't get to spend much time alone with each other.

They talked little, just enjoying each other's presence. Every few minutes, Mori would kiss Chiyuki on the forehead, or she would brush her lips against his cheek.

Chi jumped a little as her phone buzzed. Grumbling, she opened it.

"Behave and watch the movie! There will be a quiz afterwards! ~Mitsuya," the annoyed girl read out loud. Mori laughed.

"At least we've already seen this one," he said.

Chi nodded. "Yeah, didn't Tamaki make us watch it?"

"Mhm."

A few minutes of silence passed as they sat comfortably, not really watching the movie at all. Mori had his lips pressed into Chiyuki's hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Chi smiled, cuddling into his arms.

Neither of them moved much when the door opened. Mori's mother had walked in once or twice, checking on them, so they weren't really worried about it.

"Hey, Nissan, I wanted to ask you about this kata for ken-" Satoshi cut himself off as he saw his older brother and classmate sitting as they were.

Silently, still smiling, he turned around, and walked back out the door.

There was silence for a few moments. Chiyuki looked at Mori. "You forgot to tell Satoshi we're dating, didn't you?"

Mori rubbed his forehead with a hand. "Yeah…" he said, causing Chiyuki to giggle.

"Oops, surprise!" She said, sounding slightly childish. Mori smiled and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

* * *

Chiyuki and Mitsuya sat on the older girl's large bed Thursday afternoon. Mitsuya was trying to study geometry, and Chiyuki was supposed to be working on her Japanese history homework, but she was instead doodling with a nib tipped pen.

"You know, Kyouya reminds me of cosine," Mitsuya said, messing with her calculator.

Chiyuki nodded. She was attempting to draw a samurai, but seemed hesitant to fill in the face.

The dark headed girl filled in the answer on her homework. "I'm not really sure why. It just kinda does."

Scribbling out the picture, Chi turned the page. "Oh. My. Goodness. I hate eyes and mouths. They're so hard…"

"I kind of like geometry," Mitsuya filled in the angles on her paper.

"Nevermind… I'm just gonna doodle something without eyes and a mouth…"

"Alright… I think I'm done… On to Biology…"

"Oops… I got ink on my pants… Again…"

"…This section is only sli-… No, it's a lot awkward."

There was a moment of silence as the two kept working on their separate things. Chiyuki reached over and pulled a tall can off the bedside table, taking a long drink from it. Mitsuya turned to her with a funny look.

"Is that an energy drink?"

Chi looked at the can then looked at her sister-friend. "Nope. See?" She held out the can so that Mitsuya could see that there was a piece of paper taped over the name that said 'this is so not an energy drink'.

Mitsuya rolled her eyes before trying to wrestle the drink away from the younger girl. The two laughed as Mitsuya chased the blonde off the bed and around the room; Chi almost spewing as she chugged the last of the drink. They ended up falling onto the soft carpet and just laying there.

After a few minutes, Mitsuya said, "Everything is a lot different than it was when we started at Ouran, hmm?"

Chiyuki nodded, putting a hand in the air and inspecting her fingers. "We both have boyfriends. Which we… well, we never really thought about that before."

"And then you fell out a window." Mitsuya looked her friend straight in the eyes. "Don't you dare do that again."

Chi laughed. "I'll try not to." She stuck out her tongue.

"…I wouldn't change a thing."

"Me neither."

The two girls sighed happily.

* * *

Kaoru let out a cat-like yawn after hosting hours. He and Hikaru had both collapsed onto a couch as soon as the doors were closed behind the last blushing girl. "I'm exhausted." Hikaru complained, laying his head onto the back of the couch to look at the other hosts behind them.

"Today was really busy." Chiyuki said with a shrug from her usual spot next to Mori on a different couch.

"It always is on Fridays." Mitsuya reminded them without looking up from the money she was counting.

Tamaki grinned. "Isn't it just fabulous that we can share our good looks and great personalities with all of those girls? They enjoy coming so much and that's all that matters!" he dramatically told them all. Mitsuya smirked and glanced meaningfully at the money in her hand, but didn't bother pointing that reason out. It was quiet for a moment miraculously. Haruhi was cleaning up and had recruited Tamaki to take dishes back to the kitchenette. Kyouya was working on his laptop while Mitsuya continued to count out their profit for the day.

"Do we have any more cake left Haru-Chan?"

Haruhi stopped and thought for a moment; still holding the stack of dirty plates from the twins' hosting table. "Uh, I'm not sure Honey-Senpai. Let me go check."

"It's all gone." Kyouya said before Haruhi could even take a few steps.

Mitsuya nodded before chiming in. "I gave the last cake to Honey-Senpai's table a few minutes before closing, so if that's gone then there isn't any left," she explain. "Sorry Honey-Senpai."

"Oh… It's okay Mitsu-Chan and Haru-Chan!" Honey replied with a big smile. Haruhi laughed a bit and left to go clean the dishes.

Profits were finally all put into the computer, everything was cleaned up and everyone was sitting together. "So what all is going on next week?" Chiyuki asked when it was quiet for a few moments.

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me Chiyuki-Kohai," Kyouya said, "Next Saturday is the annual Ootori New Years Gala. All of your families have already received invitations except yours Haruhi; I wasn't the one who sent out invitations." Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I would appreciate it if you all came, even if you don't usually go to the other balls and such." Kyouya gave the twins a glance at that statement; they just gave Cheshire grins in response.

Everyone nodded, but Tamaki looked down-right distraught about something. "Is something wrong Tamaki-Senpai?" Mitsuya asked him, a bit concerned.

"My poor daughter Haruhi wasn't invited to this high class party and so will not be able to attend! It's tragic!" Tamaki wailed, much to everyone's dismay, especially Haruhi's.

"Calm down Senpai. It isn't a big deal." Haruhi said, half-heartedly trying to console him.

Mitsuya nodded. "If you're so worried about it someone could always ask her to go with them as their date. That would be fine wouldn't it Kyouya?" Kyouya just nodded, but Haruhi looked completely traumatized, her face beet red.

Tamaki looked thoughtful for a moment before beaming. "Haruhi why don't you go to the party with Dad-"

"Haruhi! Come to the party with us!" The twins offered, cutting Tamaki off. Haruhi gave a slight sigh of relief, but it was premature.

"We're going to have to find you a gown, and make use of those hair extensions though…" Hikaru pointed out, fooling with the girl's hair.

Haruhi looked at the Hitachiins and then Tamaki; who was already in his corner, before nodding. "I guess I can go with you two."

They had out measuring tapes and fabric swatches before she was even through agreeing. Mitsuya and Chiyuki giggled as Haruhi made faces while the twins circled her; making their plans. "I think we need to go now." Mitsuya said after a moment, standing up. Kyouya followed suit.

"You're right. We'll see you all Monday. Not before that." Kyouya stressed the end, staring straight at Tamaki's corner.

They were almost out the door before Tamaki noticed them however. "Wait! Where are you going?" Tamaki asked, still in pouting mode.

"They're going on a date," Chiyuki snickered.

Mitsuya nodded, "Chiyuki's right, now I'll see you on Monday Tamaki-Senpai." She and Kyouya hurried out the door before Tamaki could stop them again.

* * *

"I would like a white chocolate caramel macchiato and chocolate raspberry biscotti." Mitsuya ordered without even glancing at the menu.

Kyouya gave her a curious look before addressing their waiter, who hadn't even glanced at _him_ the whole time he had been standing there. "I need a café late with a double shot of espresso," he told the waiter after finally getting his attention.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your order," he said, addressing Mitsuya with a smile before walking off to the back.

"Flirt," Kyouya muttered, glaring at the man's back.

Mitsuya giggled. "Jealous much?"

"Maybe. So, any particular reason you chose here of all places?"

"I think it's cute. A corner café for rich people; downright adorable. Not to mention I adore Italian coffee…" Mitsuya explained, looking around at the small interior; classily decorated with mainly earthy browns and golds with some lime green accents. "So, about that party of yours…"

Kyouya stopped her. "First off it's not my party it's my father's. Second, I want you to go as my date now that our parents know. Then there's the fact that my brothers come with their wives and I, well… don't have a wife to bring with me. A date is appropriate, although I have gotten out of bringing one for the past few years."

"Stop rambling. Yes, I'll go with you," Mitsuya said, stopping him.

"I wasn't rambling… I was just informing you," Kyouya defended himself.

Mitsuya rolled her eyes. "So, I'm going to assume that I need to wear certain colors or something?" she asked, trying to get more information out of her boyfriend, but the waiter came back at that moment.

"Macchiato and Biscotti… And a Café Latte…" Mitsuya accepted hers with a smile, but Kyouya didn't even bother to take his, forcing the young man to set it on the table in front of them.

Mitsuya thanked and dismissed him before gesturing for Kyouya to answer her previous question.

"I have your dress in the car for you." Kyouya informed her with a smile.

Mitsuya stared back blankly. "You already have a dress picked out? I don't get to have my own made for me or anything?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"It fits with the colors that I and my brothers will be wearing. It only makes sense." Kyouya replied, focusing on his latte and ignoring his girlfriend's slight disappointment.

Mitsuya sighed and took another sip of her coffee. "Fine, I trust you. I'm sure it's beautiful."

"I'll give it to you when I take you home," was the last Kyouya said on the subject. Mitsuya just rolled her eyes again and nodded.

* * *

Mitsuya gasped. "It's gorgeous…" she whispered, running her fingers along the smooth white silk. The dress was mostly white with accents of blue. White ruffles peeked out the bottom of the straight skirt, and blue trim ran around the waist, bottom, neck, and the bell sleeves. A blue sash trailed down the side of the dress. "Thank you Kyouya."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips before zipping the garment bag back up. "I thought you might like it," he whispered in her ear. He laid the bag over the door before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her again. She leaned in and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I have to go…" she murmured in between kisses, her lips still lightly on his.

He kissed her once more. "…Okay." He let her go, then leaned in one more time and kissed her forehead quickly. Mitsuya grabbed the bag with the dress in it and walked up to her house. Before she got to the door she turned around.

"Will I see you again this weekend?" she asked him.

Kyouya chuckled. "It depends on if my father releases me. We have to prepare for the party. I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay, goodbye Kyouya."

"Bye Mitsuya." He slid into the car as she walked inside.

As soon as the door was closed behind her, Mitsuya had her phone out and to her ear. "Hey Hikaru, Kaoru. It's Mitsuya. Think you could do a few… alterations to a dress before next Saturday?" she asked with a sly grin.

* * *

_YAY! Another chapter done! This is definitely a filler chapter, but filler can be fun, right?_

_Thank you to our reviewers! We love you bunches! We just wish there were more of you… *sigh* We hope to have __**6**__ reviews for this chapter! Is that too much to ask? (the answer is _**no**_)_

_Thank you all for reading! We aren't sure how long this story will be, but we do know that it is coming to a close shortly. Probably about 6-11 chapters left. Yes, we know; sad news. :'( _

_BUT! We might eventually write a sequel, although that won't be until later on. We already have plans for it though. We want to try to write a novel together first though, so that is what we're going to work on once "_Something a Little Different"_ is over._

_For those of you waiting on pictures or one-shots, we are honestly forgetting about them, but we have ideas for all of them and will get around to them soon, thank you for your patience._

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! (That is us resorting to begging)_

_Goodbye! We hope to hear from you ALL!_


	20. Dresses and Dances

Mitsuya sucked her breath in quickly as Kaoru tightened the corset on her dress. "It can go a bit tighter without killing me Kaoru," she told him sarcastically. He tightened it again, extracting another gasp. "Are you done now?"

"Goodness Mitsuya, you sure do complain a lot." Hikaru said as Kaoru laughed, tying the ribbons in place. Mitsuya didn't say anything, but gave them a look that screamed 'if you don't shut up you will die.'

The twins walked around the girl, observing their handy-work. "You are finished!" they proclaimed together. "You may now look!" Mitsuya turned around to face the mirror behind her with a roll of her eyes.

Her breath caught when she saw herself. "You two are brilliant. Absolutely brilliant," she whispered, staring at her reflection. She was wearing the dress that Kyouya had given her, it was just tweaked. The sleeves were now tighter and ran down to connect to her middle fingers. The skirt was more voluminous and was layered, making the whole dress look more elegant. The neckline of the dress sat in a V just below her shoulders. She swayed slightly, letting the dress rustle gently. "I love it."

The twins grinned. "We try." Kaoru told her with a shrug. "We just hope Kyouya-Senpai likes it." Mitsuya pretended not to hear the last part.

"Turn around so you can see you hair." Hikaru ordered, pulling out a second mirror. She did as she was told and Hikaru held up the mirror for her to see her hair from the mirror behind her. All of her curls were piled onto her head and held there with blue sapphire hair pins.

She gently touched it; awed. "It's beautiful." She turned around and hugged them both. "Thank you so mu-" she was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Mitsuya-Sama? Ootori-Sama is here," a maid called. "Do you want me to send him up?"

Mitsuya sighed. "No, no. I'll be down in a minute. Just have him wait in the front east sitting room," she replied, not bothering to even open the door.

"Yes Mitsuya-Sama," was the maids reply before the three teenagers heard her scurry off.

All three of them had fear written all over their faces; although the Hitachiins' looks were more like sheer terror. "We are so dead."

Mitsuya shut her eyes and spread her hands down in front of her in some sort of calming exercise. "It'll be fine. You two need to go and get Haruhi and Chiyuki ready. Just leave and I'll take care of Kyouya. After the initial… shock he should be fine. You two did a fabulous job, how could anyone not like it?" she asked them, smiling. She kept the perfect image of calm the whole time making Hikaru and Kaoru have a hard time not believing her.

After giving her a wary look they gathered all their things and called their ride. "Good luck. See you at the party." Hikaru said, walking out the door.

"And don't forget; you're gorgeous." Kaoru jokingly reminded her with a grin before following his brother. Mitsuya took a deep breath and grabbed the white clutch with blue trim the twins had made her to match her dress. She took a deep breath and went to go face Kyouya, emotions mixing excitement with nerves.

* * *

"Takashi!" Honey exclaimed, skipping over to his cousin and girlfriend as they entered the largest ballroom in the Ootori household. "Wow… You look really pretty Chi-Chan!"

Chiyuki blushed, turning approximately the color of her dress. The red silk of the long skirt was gathered in places. The top has diamonds on her chest that trailed up the halter top. "Thank you Honey-Senpai," she replied with a grin. She shivered involuntarily and leaned into Mori, hugging her arms around herself.

"Come on! Tama-Chan is over there!" Honey told them, hurrying off in the indicated direction, only pausing to make sure the other two were following him.

Mori looked down at Chi with a small smile. "Cold?"

"Yes! I can't believe Hikaru and Kaoru didn't make the dress have sleeves or something! Mitsuya's does!" she complained. Mori just smiled and gently shrugged off his tuxedo jacket, leaving himself in his white dress shirt, black vest, and a red ascot that matched Chi's dress. He dropped it onto her shoulders. "Thanks," she says, looking up at him with a grin. Her cheeks were slightly flushed.

Mori opened his mouth to say something to the girl when they were interrupted. "My dear daughter, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Tamaki squealed, scooping Chiyuki up and spinning her in circles, causing the jacket to fall off her shoulders.

"Daddy… Daddy, stop it… Tamaki-Senpai, stop!" Chi protested, hitting his shoulders dramatically until Mori stepped in and saved his girlfriend. She gave him a grateful look then picked Mori's jacket back up and wrapped it back around her once again. Tamaki looked to be on the verge of tears, staring at 'his little girl' in shock and hurt.

"Wow Tono. She really told you," a voice said from behind him.

"Yeah, it seems your sweet daughter is growing up," another voice added.

Honey giggled. "Hi Kao-Chan and Hika-Chan!"

"Where's Haruhi?" Chi asked the two as they joined their little impromptu circle.

The twins just gave a knowing grin and opened up the circle between them in synch to reveal a girl with curly brunette hair that reached her waist. She had Haruhi's big brown eyes though, making it obvious for the rest of them who it indeed was. She was wearing a black mermaid cut dress with a bright green ruffle trimming the beginning of the flare at the bottom that matched Hikaru and Kaoru's vests. One huge black ruffle made up the flare at the bottom of the dress, taking its length all the way to the ground. The top had a single long sleeve on her right side and she was clinging tight to a lime green wrap draped around her shoulders, shivering very much like Chi.

"I'm right here…" She mumbled; trying not to expose her arms to the air conditioned room while not tripping over her own feet.

She looked a bit perturbed as the twins each took and arm and dragged her into the circle, spinning her around for all of them to see. "And this is our masterpiece!" they announced proudly.

Honey and Chi clapped approvingly, both giggling. Tamaki just kept staring. "Uh, Tono? It isn't polite to stare." Kaoru reprimanded.

"Yeah, especially at someone else's date." Hikaru contributed quickly.

Tamaki jerked his head away quickly, causing the Hitachiins to laugh. "Stop laughing! I was just distracted by… Where's Kyouya and Mitsuya?" he changed the subject.

The twins' faces fell startlingly quickly and one of them sniffled. "We're afraid that we know the answer to Mitsuya's whereabouts." Hikaru admitted softly.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Mitsuya was killed. It was all our faults really. We shouldn't have taken part in her and Kyouya's game." Kaoru began to explain, his eyes tearing up. "They try to see how much they can bug the other. You know what we're talking about. Well this time it seems she went too far."

Hikaru nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek. "She asked us to alter the dress that Kyouya had given her to wear to this party, and we agreed. When she went to meet Kyouya this afternoon to head here he got so angry that he just killed her."

Honey and Tamaki were hugging each other dramatically; sobbing, while Chi just stared at them dumbfounded. Haruhi shook her head in disbelief at them. "Uh… Mitsuya texted me before Takashi and I left the limo. She has to make some 'grand entrance' with Kyouya… She isn't dead." Chiyuki told them like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, so Mitsu-Chan isn't dead?" Honey asked, wiping his eyes.

Haruhi shook her head again. "Of course not! Hikaru and Kaoru were obviously just trying to cause issues; which they succeeded at." She glared at the two who just grinned back.

Tamaki tried to get onto the twins but they just each grabbed one of Haruhi's arms and whisked her away to the other side of the room, taking turns dancing with her. They stuck their tongues out at the Host king.

Since Tamaki went to mope in the corner, Chiyuki, Honey, and Mori were the only ones left in their circle. Honey and Chiyuki chatted mostly, with Mori sticking in the occasional word. Once Tamaki came out of his corner, Honey pushed his cousin and friend towards the dance floor.

"I can tell you two want to dance," he said with a grin. "So go on!"

Mori muttered a 'thanks' to his cousin while Chiyuki kind of giggled nervously. Pushing her arms through the sleeves of Mori's jacket so it wouldn't fall off, Chi followed her boyfriend to the dance floor. Other couples floated by, dancing to the classical music the live band was playing.

Chi fiddled with the edge of Mori's jacket. Her face was slightly red. "Um… I'm really not very good at dancing…"

The tall young man smiled, then grabbed one of Chiyuki's hands with his own, and placed the other lightly on her hip. Hesitantly, she reached up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"There you go," he said, smiling. "Now just follow me. We'll go slow and I'll lead."

Chi nodded, and shuffled her feet as they started dancing. Mori was careful to keep her from tripping, and before she knew it, they were dancing at the same tempo as the music.

Mori smiled as Chiyuki laughed happily. The song slowed down, and Mori pulled his girlfriend closer to him. "I lo-"

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

The girl jumped slightly at the man's voice, while Mori just pushed away a little bit from her. Standing before them was a man in his late thirties wearing a black tux with a brightly colored tie. His hair was a light brown, and long enough that he had it pulled back in a pony tail. He had eyes a bright blue, similar to Chiyuki's.

Mori was just a little confused until she said "Daddy!" and hugged the man tightly.

"Chiyuki, my dear, I haven't seen you in a week!" he tweaked her nose. "You're mother is keeping you and Kane away from me again, isn't she?"

Chiyuki replied in an overly dramatic voice, "Oh, father, its wretched! She won't let me paint like I want to, and she makes me wear uncomfortable dresses and makes Kane put away his clay!"

Her father gasped. "How dreadful! Well, luckily for you, you're at my house for the next two or three weeks." He grinned.

Chiyuki smiled, then, suddenly remembering her boyfriend, grabbed his hand. "Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Morinozuka Takashi."

Mori bowed then shook the man's outstretched hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Takashi," her father said. "I am Sanjo Yushige."

"Nice to meet you too, Sanjo-san. Chiyuki has talked about you often." Mori replied.

"Good things, I hope!" Yushige said then laughed. "So where is Mitsuya? She has to be around here somewhere keeping an eye on you."

Chi laughed. "Oh, her boyfriend is Ootori Kyouya; she had to come as his date. She should be in here soon."

"Well aren't you two just growing up so fast? Getting boyfriends and going to parties with dates…" Yushige gave a wistful sigh. It was at that moment that the lights lowered slightly.

"Welcome everyone to the twenty-second annual Ootori New Years Gala," a booming voice said over the speaker system. Every guest turned to face the main staircase where an older gentleman was standing. "I would like to take this opportunity to tell you all…"

Seeing Chiyuki's puzzled look, Mori leaned down and whispered in her ear, "That's Ootori Yoshio, Kyouya's father." She nodded in understanding.

"…and these are my three sons; all possible successors to the Ootori Empire…" Yoshio continued to announce, not looking back as his sons, along with their dates/wives, walked down the stairs to join their father. The men were all dressed in black tuxes, each with a white dress shirt, light blue vest, and black bow tie. The women had on different dresses, all matching the men. Mitsuya's was the most extravagant however, making Kyouya get just that much more attention than his brothers; probably a previous plan just amplified by the Hitachiins' alterations.

Yoshio ended his lengthy speech on the workings of his company, family, and any other things he could say to make himself look better with the stereotypical 'We hope you enjoy your evening.' He then turned around and gestured to his sons, allowing them to wander; which looked strangely like a general sending out his troops.

Mitsuya let out a small sigh of relief when she and Kyouya had safely made it into the crowd without being singled out. Her boyfriend chuckled a bit, squeezing her hand. "You did great," he whispered into her ear.

"That's good. I didn't know it would be so hard to be a show pony," was her sarcastic reply. Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her inquisitively. "What? All I did was stand there, clinging to you as if you were the last stable thing on this planet. If that was supposed to be difficult then you have never seen Paganini's Caprice No.24. Now, nerve-wracking because of all of the adults staring at me; adults I'm going to have to deal with whenever I'm older mind you, yeah, it was indeed a bit distressing because of that."

Kyouya stifled yet another chuckle. "I have told you that you think too much before, right?" he jokingly asked in reply. The dark-haired girl took a swing at him, but he swiftly dodged the hand before dipping her and kissing her lips quickly. "Come on, let's go find the others."

"Kyouya!"

"Mitsuya!" Tamaki and Chiyuki came running towards them as they neared the group that had once again clustered along the edge of the dance floor. Kyouya held Tamaki off him with a hand to the head, but Mitsuya wasn't quick enough and was nearly knocked off her feet by the younger girl's hug.

Mitsuya laughed at the girl, pulling her off gently. "Calm down Chi. It's not like I was dead or anything," she joked. The look on everyone's faces after that comment, along with the twins' giggling made her a bit suspicious. "What happened?" The question was directed at the laughing boys.

"It was just a joke Mother, honest!" they defended quickly, raising their hands in the air in surrender. With a small smirk, Mitsuya took a step forward threateningly, sending the two scurrying behind Haruhi.

She smiled triumphantly before warning them, "You two better be good tonight. Got it?" Hikaru and Kaoru nodded fervently in reply. "You look lovely Chiyuki," Mitsuya told her, sounding like the older sister she was known for being to her.

"Thank you Big Sister!" Chi grinned before skipping back over to Mori.

Mitsuya turned her attention to the others. "You all look fabulous as well, but Haruhi; nothing personal, but that dress doesn't seem to suit your taste…"

"It was Hikaru and Kaoru's design, I kind of just decided to let them do their thing," she explained, but began to pull at it a bit, "I'm kind of regretting it now though…" Everyone chuckled at their commoner friend.

Kyouya wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Sorry everyone, but my father expects me to socialize with the other guests. We'll catch up with you in a little bit." Mitsuya cast them all an apologetic look before being led off. "Okay, so first we have to go see my father," Kyouya told her simply. Mitsuya's eyes widened.

"Wait, what! Like see as in one-on-one talking or smile at him from a distance kind of see? Why didn't you tell me I was like really going to meet your father! Kyouya!" Mitsuya planted herself firmly in front of him and wouldn't let him walk any farther until he said something. She looked completely outraged on the outside but her eyes showed the fear and nerves actually pulsing through her body.

Kyouya looked around awkwardly, sighing inwardly when he saw that no one had noticed before pulling her chin up to look her in the eyes. "You'll be fine dear," he said softly, "You are a natural at this kind of thing; you've been brought up for this. You've told me about meeting the British Prime Minister, the Pope, the Egyptian President, and the First Lady of the United States, yet you are about to break down in tears over my dad? Mitsuya… What in the world am I going to do with you?" He brought her into a hug, which she relaxed into and he felt her begin to regulate her breathing. After a moment she backed up and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." Kyouya leaned down to kiss her forehead before leading her through the crowd of people.

Ootori Yoshio was standing there talking to the head of a large vehicle manufacturing company when they made it over to him. The two teens patiently waited, for the most part, until they could speak to the man. "Father," Kyouya addressed Yoshio, bowing ever so slightly.

"Kyouya," was the short reply. Mitsuya groaned inwardly; if this was how the conversation was going to go then they would be standing her all night. "And you are Kaminari-San, daughter of Kaminari Omaro, I presume? I'm Ootori Yoshio."

Mitsuya smiled her most sincere smile while she replied with a slight bow of her own, "Yes Ootori-Sama, I'm Kaminari Mitsuya, heir to the Kaminari Architecture Firm. It is a great honor to speak to you."

"Ah yes, I heard of your brother's, unfortunate, decision. Well, it was a good decision for you in any case wasn't it?" Yoshio smiled at the girl, but it was a cold and hard smile that just made Mitsuya want to disappear.

Instead she continued to smile and even laughed a bit, "Most people say so, and my father is rather confident in my abilities for whenever I do take his place," she told the older gentleman, nothing giving away her dislike for the topic except for the tight grip she had on Kyouya's arm.

"That is good to hear; is your father here tonight? I've been meaning to talk to him about something recently." Yoshio replied, not paying attention in the least to any of the small talk Mitsuya was trying to make.

"Both my father and mother are supposed to be here. Or at least that's what I had heard as of yesterday. They were flying in from Australia this afternoon in order to arrive at the party on time. My mother has been on tour for a little over a month now and they're finally coming home for a visit." Yoshio nodded, seemingly interested to all with untrained eyes. Mitsuya and Kyouya both could tell that his mind was on whoever happened to be standing behind them.

Kyouya finally took the liberty of releasing himself and his girlfriend from his father's less than comfortable company. "We'll leave you now father," he said before trying to walk away. Yoshio however, stopped him.

"I need to speak with you tomorrow, Kyouya. Be at my office at three. Do not forget," he ordered his son. "Now you may go."

Mitsuya watched her boyfriend's face carefully as they walked away. "He always acts like that?" she asked when she saw that his expression was nothing but thoughtful.

"Yes. Can I tell you that you did wonderful this time?" He complimented her yet again.

This time she blushed however. "Thank you. I tried, but I hate it when people bring up Sojuro…" Kyouya gave her a quick squeeze around the waist for reassurance.

The song changed and he held out his hand to take hers. "May I have this dance?" he asked her, bowing low. She rolled her eyes but giggled in spite of herself.

"Of course." They began to dance, Mitsuya following Kyouya's lead with no difficulty. She let out a content sigh as she stared into his dark eyes, looking right through the lenses of his glasses.

Once the song changed again to a much slower one, Kyouya pulled her closer to where she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he whispered to her.

"Well…" she started, leaving the word hanging there. When she heard the slightly annoyed exhale from her boyfriend however, she continued, "You did tell me tonight, although that was after you complained about the dress… You got over that a lot faster than I thought you would though." She pecked him on the cheek appreciatively.

He chuckled, "You are way too good at beating the system; my system. Though I can't really complain, you look absolutely gorgeous." He could feel her smile into his shoulder as they danced.

"You know, you've made me meet your father tonight. I think it's time that you get to meet my parents again Kyouya. And don't forget; you're the boyfriend now," she said suddenly, pulling her head up to look him in the eye. Kyouya stopped dancing, slightly shocked. He began to understand that nervousness that Mitsuya had felt.

* * *

_Eh heh heh... *nervous laughter*_

_Sorry this is so late... We were having a strangely rough time with this... _

_But... It's here and its longer than normal! That makes it better right?_

_Yeah..._

_Hee hee. We love to torture the boys XD_

_*bows over and over again* WE ARE SO SORRY WE'RE SO FRICKIN LATE ON THE ONE-SHOTS! WE WILL GET THEM OUT! PROMISE!_


	21. Dilemmas and Decisions

"There they are!" Mitsuya said, pointing across the dance floor. "And you said they probably weren't here yet… Psh, the Kaminari family isn't late for anything Kyouya." They had stopped dancing and Kyouya was now being led toward the head of the Kaminari Architecture Firm, and his wife; a world-renown violinist. "Mama! Father!" Mitsuya unexpectedly let go of Kyouya and ran to embrace both of her parents, startling them.

"Mitsuya dear!" a woman that looked nearly identical to Mitsuya, just with brown hair, said, holding her out at arm's length to see her properly. "You look absolutely beautiful! I was so proud of you while you stood up there."

Mitsuya gave her a huge grin. "Thanks Mama, that means a lot," she blushed a bit when she responded. "You look really nice too." She looked at her mother's dress; a simple plum silk evening gown with an ivory sash. She had on lace gloves that reached her upper arm.

"What about your father, Mitsuya? Doesn't he look handsome too?" her mother joked, causing Mitsuya to turn her attention to her father.

She gave him another hug around the neck, standing on her tip-toes just to reach. "Hi Father."

"Hello sweetie. Have you been good? You haven't been getting in trouble with that Ootori boy have you?" her father asked her with a sly grin.

The dark haired girl crossed her arms and scowled at her dad, "Father, I thought we agreed to be nice and polite," she paused then turned around to find said Ootori boy. "Kyouya, come on…" she told him, trying not to sound even slightly annoyed; not that it was working.

"Ootori-San, it's lovely to meet you. I'm Kaminari Natsumi, and my husband; Omaro." Natsumi said, introducing herself and her husband.

The two adults shook Kyouya's hand as he replied, "Pardon my rudeness Kaminari-San, but we've met before; while Mitsuya was in the hospital." Mitsuya bit her lip to suppress both a laugh and a blush.

"Oh; how silly of me! And please, call me Natsumi, and call Omaro, Omaro as well."

Kyouya smiled his host club smile and nodded. "Of course Natsumi-San." The older woman just giggled in reply. "It's great to see you again Omaro-San. My father was just telling Mitsuya and me that he had been meaning to speak to you but your recent trip prevented communication."

"Did he now? Well I'll have to go speak with him tonight." Omaro told the boy before turning his attention back to his daughter. "Oh, Mitsuya! Australia is just breath-taking! I've bought some new property over there and fully intend on building another vacation home. I was wondering if you would like to help me in designing it."

Mitsuya grinned. "Sure Father, I could do that." She noticed Kyouya's awkward foot shuffle and resisted the urge to giggle. "I do believe that Kyouya and I need to be going now. I'll see you again tonight at home. You have to tell me about your tour Mama!"

"Of course dear."

Mitsuya had a huge grin on her face as she and Kyouya walked off to go find the other hosts. "And now you have _really_ met my parents. None of that 'Let's only talk about business because that is the only important thing in life' stuff."

Kyouya laughed lightly, putting an arm around Mitsuya's shoulders. "I see the others over there," he said, then led his girlfriend to where their friends were grouped on the balcony.

"Mitsuya, it's snowing," Chiyuki whined when the couple got closer. She had pulled Mori's jacket close around her, and her boyfriend was holding her close. Even still, she shivered slightly.

Honey turned to her. "Do you not like the snow, Chi-chan?"

"What?" Tamaki said out loud. "Are you defying your namesake?"

A loud laugh sounded behind them. They turned and saw Chiyuki's father walking up to them. He came over to where Chi and Mori was standing and looked up at Mori. "Damn…" he said. "I hoped the second time I wouldn't feel as short, but it didn't work." He shrugged. Chiyuki and Mitsuya giggled.

Yushige turned to the rest of the group. "Yes, our dear little Chiyuki hates the snow, and after all the hope I put into her name. 'One thousand snows'. If only my daughter could accept that she was as beautiful as the snow itself!"

Chiyuki scoffed, reaching out and playfully pushing her father. "I do not hate the snow," she said. "I hate being cold." She glared at the twins, who simply smiled.

A few minutes later, the group went back inside. Chi's father went back to join the other adults, so Mori took Chi to an area with a lot of chairs. The two sat down on a love seat. Chiyuki leaned against her boyfriend, who had his arm around her. Mori leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head.

She smiled. "You're really warm."

"Hm." Mori hummed. Chiyuki closed her eyes, enjoying being with him.

Mori reached up and brushed some of the moisture from Chi's hair left from the snow. Though it made it seem like there were tiny diamonds contrasting her strawberry blonde hair, he was sure it would make her colder in the end.

Chiyuki caught his hand as he pulled away from her hair. She played with his long fingers, feeling the calluses from his kendo training. She kissed his palm.

Mori pressed his forehead against hers. He could feel her breath on his face. "Chiyuki, I-"

At that moment, two voices interrupted. "Chi-chan! Come play with us!"

And before Mori knew exactly what was happening, the twins had pulled Chiyuki away and were dragging her towards the dancing area. She turned to look at him, a pleading look in her eyes. She loved the twins, but she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend

Mori sighed. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to say what he wanted tonight.

* * *

The next day at exactly thirty minutes after noon Kyouya got out of bed. He had been laying there awake for the past half hour, running all the possible scenarios in his mind of what his father might want to speak to him about. He picked up his glasses off the side table and put them on; gently pushing them up his nose, then grabbed his phone. He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh and walked downstairs to take a shower; all the while still thinking about the meeting with his father.

He wrapped a towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom. He texted Mitsuya to tell her he was awake. He searched through his drawers and his closet for some clothes appropriate for a meeting with his father. Finally deciding on dark jeans, a white button-up and a black jacket; he dressed quickly and hurried out of his room after checking the time; one twenty two. He went to the kitchen to grab something for lunch and took it up to his room to eat while he got onto his laptop to check on finances and possible changes in the Ootori business that could cause the meeting. There was nothing there.

He kept himself busy for the next hour, and at two forty-seven he left his room once again to go wait outside his father's office until three. 'Don't be late' means 'I want you to enter my office as soon as the clock reads three. Not before and not after.'

Three o'clock. It was time. Kyouya knocked on his father's office door. "Enter." The single word that sent shivers down the third son's spine every time his father uttered it.

"Good. Right on time Kyouya," Ootori Yoshio said, not looking up from the papers lying on his desk. "Sit down."

Kyouya sat down, trying to look at the papers without being too obvious, but he couldn't quite make out what they were. "I strive to be punctual like you have taught me Father."

"Well that is at least one lesson you have learned properly. I need to discuss some things with you Kyouya. You're efforts to out-do your brothers at everything they've done in life in order to meet my expectations have been noticed. I am indeed satisfied. In fact I have found myself debating more and more as to which of my sons will become my successor." Yoshio paused, giving Kyouya a chance to catch up, not that he really needed it.

Kyouya understood what his father was saying, and it was excellent news. Yet, he knew that if his father was offering him the family business that there would be a catch, and he wasn't looking forward to finding out what it was.

Yoshio continued, "I have come to a decision, and my decision is final whether you like it or not. I will be dividing up the Ootori Empire how I see fit, and all three of my sons will inherit part of it. However Kyouya; you need to do one more thing to prove yourself to me." He file folder from a stack on his desk and handed it to Kyouya. "Open it."

Hesitantly Kyouya flipped open the folder to reveal a profile. The girl's name was Imai Kaida. "As of the beginning of February I will make an agreement with that girl's father for you to marry her. I'm leaving the decision up to you however. If you do not want to marry this girl then you will not become my successor and will instead work under your brothers. If you do however, a piece of the empire I created will be yours. I need to know your decision by the fourth Sunday this month. You are dismissed. Keep the file. It will save you the effort of looking everything up yourself." Yoshio turned his attention back to the papers on his desk, done talking to his youngest son.

Kyouya stood and left without a word, his brain already spinning. He went straight to his room where he shut off his phone, turned on his stereo and began to pace his room, thinking. Every time he thought of the possibility of accepting the arranged marriage his thoughts drifted back to Mitsuya. He remembered that he had promised to tell her how the meeting went and what it was about but he knew now that there was no way he could tell her about it until he knew his own decision. He glanced at the phone laying abandoned on his couch; the black of the phone contrasted with the white of the couch, making it the focal point and the default object of Kyouya's attention. He sighed and resisted the urge to pick it up and turn it back on.

He left the room only to grab an apple from the kitchen which he brought back to his room. He opened up his laptop again to once again check on things, trying to ignore the decision he had to make, but it wouldn't stop gnawing at him. He finally gave up and pulled the girl's file off the coffee table and sat down on the couch that didn't have his phone on it. He read through the file and tried to understand why his father picked this girl. The more he read the more he didn't understand.

He realized that as the third son he didn't pull as much weight as some other young men could as far as getting the best heiresses but if his father had even mentioned the inheritance he could come into then any head of the family would be willing to turn their daughter or granddaughter into an Ootori.

For his own benefit he compared the girl's file to what Mitsuya's would look like. As he thought about it he realized that she was his perfect heiress; she would be the next head of her father's company, beautiful, socially elegant, respectful, talented… The more he thought about it the more he didn't want to agree to this arranged marriage with Imai Kaida. If he didn't agree to it however he would not get the company he had been striving towards his whole life.

He shook his head in frustration as he stood up, setting the girl's file back on the table in front of him. There was no way he could figure this out on his own. His phone was once again calling his name and he finally gave in. He picked it up and turned it on, thinking about who to talk to. He couldn't talk to anyone in his family; even Fuyumi, he didn't want to chase Mitsuya away by telling her. He knew that she would encourage him to accept the offer to get the company like she knew he wanted. He also knew it would hurt her, and him he was starting to realize.

He pressed his speed dial one, realizing the next person in his mental list of possibilities knew him better than anyone and would understand. "Hey Tamaki, I need your advice on something," he said into the phone as soon as the line connected.

"Kyouya! Is this about the cosplay for Tuesday? Because I've been thinking that maybe the underwater thing might be a bit much…" Tamaki's voice rang.

Kyouya let out a sigh. This might not have been the best idea. "No Tamaki, this isn't about the cosplay. My father gave me a proposition today. He offered to split the company so all three of his sons could be his successors."

"That's wonderful Kyouya! It's almost like you've always wanted! I knew you could satisfy your father." Tamaki sounded completely ecstatic, Kyouya almost felt bad for popping his bubble.

"I know. Except that my father says the only way he'll do it is if I agree to an arranged marriage with this Imai Kaida girl," Kyouya explained to his best friend, sounding completely calm; not revealing in the least the wreck his mind was in.

Kyouya could feel Tamaki's mood change even through the phone, "Oh… Well, you could do that. I mean you've always said that arranged marriages never really bothered you and all…"

"What about Mitsuya though?" Kyouya asked. He couldn't believe how helpless he was beginning to feel in this situation.

"I'm sure she'll understand Kyouya. She'll support your decision. It might be hard on her, but she's a strong lady." Tamaki told him, trying to help as best he could. He knew that Kyouya wanted to be the head of the Ootori Empire, he always knew, even before Kyouya told him.

Kyouya didn't say anything for a moment, he was mulling things over. Finally, he gathered his thoughts and swallowed his pride. "That's just the thing Tamaki. It's Mitsuya… I think I might… Be in love with her…" he whispered.


	22. Extra: Mopeds and Gingerbread

_Hi there everyone! Long time no see! Okay, we realize that this chapter is very very very late... like **REALLY** late... and we're really really really sorry... like **VERY **sorry!_

_T__he thing is, my harddrive decided to break and I'm going to have to get a whole new one. (Yeah, its the one that has this story saved on it... Luckily we put it up on here right?) AND Chey's internet has decided to be completely stupid and not work. _

_So, here's a chapter that is ALL Chi and Mori fluff. This doesn't really fit into the story exactly, but we've had this written for a while and no where to put it so here it is! _

* * *

"Hmm…"

Chiyuki sat in front of a blank canvas in the only clear spot in her room; the very back corner. One of her puppies, a rather friendly albeit lazy mutt named Chibi, sat next to her on the floor. He had a little bit of blue paint on his nose, but didn't seem to notice.

Slowly dipping her brush into a pale purple oil paint on her palette, Chi began painting.

And while she painted, she thought.

'I wonder what Mitsuya is doing.' She didn't notice that her floor and walls were getting a new layer of paint. 'She said she was going on a date with Kyouya-senpai later today. Damn, he's scary…'

Chibi was joined on the floor by his sister, Maki. The two puppies watched in interest as Chi switched to a bright, vibrant green.

'I'm kinda bored…' Chiyuki thought, and then finally looked at what she was painting. Suddenly, she felt very restless.

Being very, very quiet, she put on a pair of soft, brown leather boots and pulled a fleece lined jacket over her flannel pajamas. Tossing a couple of milk bones to her puppies so they would stay quiet, Chi stole to her garage, leaving the picture of her in purple on a green moped behind.

Minutes later, Chiyuki had carefully pushed her actual green moped down her long drive-way, past the gate. She got just a little farther down the street before putting on her helmet and starting the moped. She zoomed down the streets, which were completely empty, it being three in the morning.

Chiyuki didn't do this often, and only when she was at her father's house. If her mother found out about her late night rides, Chi would never see the light of day again.

Eventually, she slowed down, coming to a rest near a street light next to a statue of a samurai. Looking around, Chi realized she was completely lost. She wasn't even sure which way she'd come from.

She hesitated. She knew she would have to call somebody, but she had to call the right person. Her mother was out of the question entirely. Mitsuya would have been her first pick, but Chiyuki knew she would be just as pissed. Her father wouldn't mind as much, but he was grumpy woke up, especially since he'd only gone to sleep two hours ago.

She could call Tamaki, but he would make such a freaking to-do about it. The twins would tease her, and she would rather call her mother first before she asked Kyouya for help. Honey would be a monster this early.

Haruhi. Haruhi was sensible, and while she probably wouldn't be exactly happy with being woken up, she wouldn't blackmail her, tease her, tell her mother, or make a big to-do. Yes, yes. She would call Haruhi.

But right as she was about to press the dial button on her cell phone, Chiyuki realized that Haruhi didn't have a car, and therefore would be next to useless.

Scrolling through her phonebook, she hit herself on the forehead. Why didn't she think of that in the first place?

The phone rang only four times before Mori picked up. "Hmmf?"

"Takashi?"

Chiyuki heard Mori move around a little bit before saying, "Chiyuki?"

"Yup, that's me!" Chiyuki replied.

"Why are you calling at… three thirty in the morning?"

Chi laughed a little bit. "I'm kind of… lost."

"…"

"Takashi? You still there?"

"Where are you?"

"Uh… No idea. I'm standing next a giant statue of a samurai."

"…You really did ride a green moped here…"

Chiyuki spun around quickly. "What?"

"You're less than a block away from my house."

"And you can see me?"

"Yeah."

"…That's a little creeper-ish, Takashi."

"It's just me."

"I know," Chi said, laughing. "Can you come get me? It's kinda creepy…"

"Give me two minutes."

One minute and forty three seconds later (Chiyuki counted) Mori came down the street wearing a pair of tennis shoes, dark blue pajama pants, and a t-shirt. Chi tilted her head, looking at him.

"What's a Benibara?"

Mori looked confused, before looking down at his shirt, where Chiyuki was pointing. He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "…It's a long story."

"I've got time-"

Mori cut her off. "Not now…"

Chiyuki laughed. Her boyfriend kicked up the kick stand on her moped, and began pushing it down the street.

"Wait, we're going to your house?" Chi asked. Mori nodded.

"You're house is too far for both of us to walk, and I wouldn't be able to sneak out a car. Plus, you're shivering."

Chiyuki blinked then realized she was indeed shaking from the cold. "Oh…"

Mori smiled at her, holding her hand as he pushed the moped with his other. "Come on. Let's get you warmed up."

Fifteen minutes later, Chi was sitting in the quiet kitchen of the Morinozuka household. Mori had given her one of his jackets to put over her own, and she was half loopy with his scent. And the fact it was nearing four in the morning.

She watched as her boyfriend busied himself making something. He had changed from the Benibara shirt to a plain black one, which was slowly becoming white as he mixed flour into a bowl.

"So what are we making, Morinozuka-sensei?" Chi teased. Mori lightly laughed.

"Well… I could only find the stuff our chef left from making gingerbread cookies, so I'm making those," he said, throwing some sugar and spices in.

"Ooh!" Chiyuki exclaimed. "I want to help!" She hopped down from her stool in front of the counter, going over to stand beside the tall young man.

"Alright, can you mix in the milk?" he asked. She nodded, taking the whisk from him as he poured in the white liquid. She began to stir with much enthusiasm, to the point where flour had formed a cloud around them.

"Woah there, Chi," Mori coughed, laughter in his voice. "Don't kill it. Like this."

He reached around her from behind, placing his large hand over hers, and began slowly stirring.

His girlfriend dumbly watched, not really paying attention. She could feel his muscular chest against her back. She leaned against him, a blush covering her cheeks. Mori smiled, wrapping the arm not stirring around her waist, propping his chin on her head.

Chi giggled lightly, slightly nervous. She was used to close contact with Mori, but usually she wasn't so loopy.

Mori kissed the top of her head. This was nice, even if they would both be killed should their parents or the other club members find out. They rarely got alone time.

A few more minutes passed as Mori continued to mix ingredients and Chi stirred.

When the cookies were rolled out, cut, and in the oven, the couple sat against each other on a couch in the next room. Mori put his arm around Chiyuki as she leaned against him, eyes half closed. She yawned.

"Finally tiring out?" Mori asked her quietly. She nodded slightly.

"Sorry for waking you up this early," she said softly. "I hope I haven't been a bother."

Mori smiled, brushing some flour out of her hair. "Not at all."

Chiyuki smiled. Silence fell in the room for ten minutes or so before Mori carefully got up to take the cookies out of the oven, setting them on the stove top.

When he went back to where Chi was, she had somehow stretched herself across the couch. Smiling softly to himself, he carefully maneuvered to where he had Chiyuki's head resting on his left leg, sleeping. Mori ran his fingers carefully through her soft hair, gently working out tangles until he could pull his fingers through without getting caught.

After a little while, he leaned down, kissing her softly on the cheek. "I love you, Chiyuki," he said softly. She wasn't awake, but this had been the first good opportunity he'd had to say it. Mori knew she wouldn't realize it, but that was okay for now. He'd find a chance for him to say it later, when she was awake, and hopefully she'd say she loved him back.

An hour and a half later, Mori intercepted the first servant to wake up, and told him he'd be back in a little while. He carefully carried the still sleeping Chiyuki to his car. He woke her up enough to get her properly situated in the front seat, and drove her back to her house.

The maids at Chi's father's house assured Mori that they wouldn't say a word about her excursion that night. The young man carried his girlfriend to her messy bedroom, chuckling as he saw the painting supplies everywhere. He tucked her into her bed, and kissed her on the cheek once more, whispering for her to sleep well and have pleasant dreams.

After he pulled her moped and helmet out of his trunk and returned them to the garage, he drove home. Mori had been surprised by the unexpected 'date, but happy none-the-less.

Now he just had to figure out what to do with the cookies they made.

* * *

_There it is! It isn't much, and we're working on the rest of the story right now. We'll try our best to get it up as soon as possible! Have we mentioned how sorry we are?_


	23. Impatience and Confusion

Mitsuya sighed as she glanced over at her phone again before checking the clock; 10:30. Kyouya should have called a long time ago. She looked back at all the papers covering the desk in front of her; possible designs for the vacation house that her father had asked her to look through. She neatly stacked them all and then placed them in an empty desk drawer.

After changing into her pajamas Mitsuya grabbed her phone off the desk only to be disappointed again by the lack of messages, voicemails, or missed calls. She tried to stifle and involuntary yawn as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it. She opened her phone and reluctantly opened up a new message.

'I am going to bed now Kyouya. I wish I could have heard how your meeting went today, but I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow. Goodnight.' A wistful sigh escaped Mitsuya's lips as she pressed the send button. She set the cell phone down on the bedside table before crawling under the covers.

She was just about to reach over to turn out the lights whenever the pictures on the bedside table caught her attention. The first one was a picture of her and Chi from two years ago that had always brought a smile to her face.

The second was a lot more recent. It was of her and Kyouya when the hosts were all playing hide-and-seek in the school rose maze and Chi was having fun with the camera. He had his arm wrapped around her waste, and he had that genuine smile on his face that she loved so much.

Mitsuya smiled absentmindedly as she looked at the pictures; the buzzing of her phone startled her out of her thoughts though.

_'Goodnight Dear.'_ Mitsuya snapped the phone shut and threw it back down on the table before turning out the lights and rolling over to face the other direction, out the window. A single tear trailed down her face, glistening in the moonlight. What was going on with him?

* * *

Mitsuya put her violin away with a frustrated sigh then carried the black leather case into the back room and carefully set it down in the corner where she would pick it up that afternoon after the Host Club meeting. She pondered going back down to lunch, but decided against it, so she curled up on one of the couches with a book and began to read.

"What? No playing today?" Mitsuya looked up, startled. Kyouya was standing right in front of her, smiling.

She returned it with a weaker smile. "I wasn't really in the mood. Why aren't you eating lunch?" Kyouya had sat down on the other end of the couch she was on so she set her book down and crawled over to lean against him.

"I wasn't hungry and wanted to come up here and see you. Is that okay?"

Mitsuya sighed. "Of course! Now, how did the meeting with your father go yesterday?" she asked, leaning her head up to look at him.

"It went well," he replied with a reassuring smile, but wouldn't look her in the eyes and began to play with her hair. Mitsuya pushed it farther, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What did he want to see you about?"

Kyouya stopped moving for just a moment, leaving her hair tangled around his fingers. "Oh, it was just business. He wanted an update on my activities. I do believe that he is close to naming an heir, so I'm probably going to be seeing him a lot more over the next month," he lied smoothly, combing out some of the tangles he had just created in her curls.

"Oh, okay…" Mitsuya rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, closing her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday like you said you would? I was worried…" She felt Kyouya shift a bit. "You okay?"

She sat up and turned to face him. "Yeah. Come on, lunch is almost over." Kyouya got off the couch then helped Mitsuya up. "Sorry about yesterday," he whispered before giving her a quick kiss. "It won't happen again…" Mitsuya gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." She got up on her tip-toes and stole another kiss. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"I will miss you Mitsuya," Kyouya replied with a bit more emotion than necessary.

Mitsuya gave him a funny look. "I'll miss you too Kyouya," she told him skeptically. "It's not like I'm leaving or anything. It's just three more hours of class and then I'll see you again. What is with you?" She walked out of the room, shaking her head.

Kyouya sighed. He couldn't tell her. There was no way he would be able to do something like that to Mitsuya. He couldn't tell her he loved her and then walk out on her. And he couldn't tell her he loved her, but have nothing to offer her in the future. He was clueless as to what to do…

* * *

Chiyuki was sitting at a table in the Third Music Room when Tamaki and Kyouya walked in. Her chin was resting in her propped up hands and her eyes were closed. Under her elbows were her sketch pad and an abandoned pencil from before she fell asleep.

The second year classes had gotten a free period at the end of the day today so that their teachers could go assist with the third years' College-Prep Seminar, so the two second year hosts had taken the opportunity to go to the club room and discuss some things.

Kyouya stopped Tamaki from going over to wake the younger girl. "Let her sleep. Come on, we'll go talk in the back room." With one last fleeting glance at his 'daughter' Tamaki followed Kyouya.

Kyouya had been distracted today, which Tamaki had mixed feelings about. Sure, it bothered him that his best friend had a _huge_ decision to make, but at the same time he was slightly relieved that Kyouya _was_ having a hard time with this. It meant that Kyouya had found something that was at least equally important to him as inheriting his father's company; Mitsuya.

He couldn't help but smile when he thought of what Kyouya had said, 'I think I might be in love with her.'

"Tamaki."

Tamaki looked up quickly, wiping the small grin off his face. "Sorry Kyouya, I kind of zoned out." The raven haired boy just shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm putting too much pressure on you, making you listen to all my problems anyways. We need to discuss the cosplay for this week."

Tamaki gave his friend a pitying look that almost made Kyouya hit him out of instinct- he didn't need pity. "Kyouya, this is probably going to be one of the most important decisions that you ever make. You don't have to worry about cosplay right now. You can _always_ talk to me; that's what friends are for. Now, what's on your mind right now?"

"That you should think about becoming a therapist." Tamaki gave him an irritated look that he hardly ever saw. "Honestly? Mitsuya. She's all I can think about right now. When I try to think about marrying that other girl all I can see is Mitsuya when I tell her. I can imagine it oh so vividly, and it hurts me." Kyouya looked down at his hands, not wanting to look at Tamaki's face; he knew that the pitying look was back.

Somewhere in the back of Tamaki's mind he wondered when Kyouya had become such a hopeless romantic. "So… You still don't know what you're going to do?" Kyouya shook his head.

"My biggest goal for my life has always been taking over my father's company, and I've always known it would be difficult. But yet, here it is, practically given to me on a silver platter. Now though, I can't figure out what is really most important. If I just accepted my father's offer I would have my entire life sitting in front of me and I wouldn't have to put any effort into it. Yet, if I do that then I'm going to lose so much.

"I don't know what I'm going to have to do for this Imai Kaida girl… She could be a thorn in my side for the rest of my life. She goes to private school in Austria, and for all I know I'll have to start going there with her. My father hasn't said anything of the sort, but he could make me quit the host club once I'm engaged, claiming I was being unfaithful or such…"

"It'll be okay Kyouya, I'm sure you will figure out what to do… You always do…" Tamaki supplied, trying to make him feel better.

The two turned around when they heard the door to the main room open. "Is there something wrong Kyo-Chan?" Honey and Mori were standing there, Honey's head cocked to the side in confusion. They had been released from the seminar earlier than expected. Tamaki looked at Kyouya curiously to see if he was going to tell the two seniors about his problem.

Kyouya gestured for them to sit down at the table with them. Before sitting, Mori set a plate of Gingerbread Cookies on the table. "Feel free," he told the others, taking one himself. Tamaki and Honey quickly grabbed one.

Everyone looked at Kyouya expectantly, waiting for him to tell the third year hosts what was going on. "Well…" He took a deep breath before continuing.

* * *

Chi groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around at the still empty club room sleepily then glanced down at the unfinished sketch under her elbows. She had picked up her pencil and was about to continue drawing when she heard voices coming from the back room.

She quietly got up and began to slowly walk towards the doors, straining to hear what was being said. She could tell that Kyouya was doing most of the talking, but Tamaki was definitely adding to the conversation. Honey-Senpai could be heard as well, so she guessed Takashi probably was as well… She didn't hear the twins, Haruhi, or Mitsuya however, so she assumed it wasn't Host Club related.

She had just started catching some words before opening the door, "... As a part of the deal I am to get engaged to a girl named Imai Kaida." Chi's jaw dropped when she heard Kyouya say that. The room got quiet at the four upper-classmen looked over at Chiyuki standing in the doorway.

When she heard Kyouya mutter 'shit' under his breath she furrowed her brow and stared at him. This bastard was playing her sister. She took a step forward and glanced at her boyfriend, who gave her a look that clearly stated 'calm down'.

Tamaki gave her a half hearted smile. "This isn't what it sounds like Chiyuki. If you could just give us a minute to expla-"

"Shut up Tamaki. Let me handle this." Kyouya cut him off. He clasped his hands in front of himself and stared at the small girl that was glaring at him. "Chiyuki. Let me explain some things to you. Mitsuya means a lot to me and I would never _want_ to hurt her. Also; being the successor to the Ootori Empire has always been my goal in life, and it would take something or someone even more important to me to cause me to stop trying to achieve that goal. I don't even know yet if I will have to, but if I have to tell Mitsuya about this, let me tell her. It would only hurt her more if someone else did."

By the time Kyouya had finished, Chiyuki had zoned out, momentarily forgetting what was going on. She had caught sight of the gingerbread cookies sitting on the table. She looked at Mori and tried her hardest not to laugh before stepping forward and grabbing one. She took a bite out of it before looking at Kyouya a bit sourly and replying. "Fine, I won't tell her, but you better get around to it soon," with that she turned and left the room to finish the drawing she had started over an hour ago.

* * *

_Salutations! We diiiiid it! New chapter for **YOU!**_ (I'm writing this at one in the morning, please forgive any craziness...) So, just so you know... Chocolate covered carrots taste AMAZING! Okay, so... Look, a new chapter! Yeah, that's about it... Enjoy! Review! Please? Thank you! Okay... *gets dragged away* **I LOVE YOOOOOOOUUUUUU! **(This is Silky... Chey might have just disowned me... *giggles*)


	24. Love and War

"_I don't know what to do about Kyouya, Chi. He's been acting distant, it's like he isn't telling me something important…"_ Chiyuki had been listening to Mitsuya talk about Kyouya for the past ten minutes and was certainly getting tired of it. That bastard was definitely at the top of her list.

"Maybe you should ask him about it," she suggested sourly. Chi was starting to feel really awful for not telling her, but she had told Kyouya to take care of it. She was beginning to think that wasn't going to happen though… it had been a week and a half since their little _encounter_.

"_I've _tried_! He just says some stuff that his father has asked him to do with the company is stressing him out but he won't tell me what!"_

The younger girl couldn't take it anymore. "Can I come over Mitsuya? I need to talk to you about something," her voice stayed level, not revealing the bitter feelings she held for the subject.

"_Uh, yeah sure… This is a bit sudden… Are you okay?"_ Chi couldn't help but smile a bit at her sister's misplaced concern.

"Yeah, _I'm_ fine. I'll be over there in a few minutes." Chi sighed as she ended the call without a goodbye and headed out of her room to go find a ride to Mitsuya's.

On her way to the Kaminari residence Chi began to have second thoughts. _What if it turned out that Kyouya, no matter how much of an asshole he was, knew what he was doing?_ She shook her head. _If that was true then Mitsuya wouldn't be practically worrying herself sick._ She took a deep breath of the cold night air as she got out of the car and headed inside.

Mitsuya was sitting cross-legged on her bed when Chi got up there. "Hey Chi, what's up?" her voice still sounded concerned. Chi sighed and went to sit down with her, dropping her bag down by the door.

"It's about Kyouya…"

Mitsuya's eyes shot up to look at Chi. "You know what's wrong?" Chi's face looked distressed as she nodded with a frown.

"Mitsuya, he's engaged to be married to another girl…" she slowly tells her friend. Mitsuya's eyes stared at her friend before shaking her head and giving a half hearted smile.

"N-no he isn't. Kyouya isn't _engaged_. That's not possible… Why would you say something like that Ch-…" when Chi's face didn't changed from the pained look that she usually reserves for after Mitsuya's had an asthma attack she understood everything. "It's true isn't it?" She bit her lip to stop the tears falling. After the first tear hit her knee though the rest of them began to fall quickly behind it. Chi wrapped her arms around the older girl and stayed there with her until the early hours of the morning when her tears finally ran out and she was too exhausted to do anything but sleep. Chi was about to head to her room when Mitsuya stopped her, "Sleep in here?" Chiyuki just nodded and slipped into bed next to her like they did when they were younger. Chi was already asleep when Mitsuya began to cough.

When Chi woke up the next morning to Mitsuya's alarm, Mitsuya wasn't there. Chiyuki got out of bed and threw on the High School Boy's uniform from her bag and tried to flatten out some of the wrinkles as she walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Mitsuya?" The door opened and the dark haired girl stood there with a tear stained face and a shaky smile.

"I guess I didn't get rid of all my tears last night…" she sheepishly told the younger girl. Chi gave her a hug that was returned, before Mitsuya pulled away to cough.

Chi gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay?" Mitsuya nodded.

"I'm fine, go get some breakfast. I'll be down in a minute." Chi left the room reluctantly and Mitsuya began to get ready, a few tears still rolling down her cheeks and a few coughing fits.

* * *

Mitsuya walked into class just as the bell rang. Haruhi gave her a questioning look as she sat down, but Mitsuya just whispered, "Chiyuki." Haruhi gave her an understanding nod and turned her attention toward the teacher who had just begun the lesson.

Class continued, only mildly interrupted by Mitsuya's occasional coughing. That distraction was resolved when Kaoru threw a peppermint over to her desk, which Mitsuya accepted with small smile. The three hosts didn't miss the tears sitting in the corners of her eyes. The twins gave Haruhi a glance, who just shrugged in reply.

When Haruhi tried to get her attention to ask her if she was okay Mitsuya just shrugged her off mouthing 'I'll be fine.' A few minutes later though Mitsuya had a rather long and painful sounding coughing fit; and she flinched a bit, holding her neck. The twins and Haruhi gave each other a worried look.

Mitsuya raised her hand just as the teacher asked for the answer to the Geometry problem on the board. "Yes Miss Kaminari?" Mitsuya's face was pale as she opened her mouth to speak, but words didn't come out. Her eyes widened and her hand reached into her bag next to her on the floor just as her eyes rolled back and she fell sideways out of her seat. There was a collective gasp from the students and the teacher.

Haruhi turned to the Hitachiins, eyes wide. "Asthma," she stated. The three jumped up and Haruhi began to explain to the teacher that Mitsuya has bad asthma and needs to get to the hospital as Hikaru picked the unconscious girl up. The teacher released the hosts to take Mitsuya, still too much in shock to say much of anything.

"You two get an ambulance here; I don't think anyone but Kyouya should be trusted to take her there in their own vehicle. I'll get everyone else out of class." Haruhi said, hurrying off in the direction of the second years' wing. "Kaoru! You need to go get Chi!" she called back to them before turning the corner.

* * *

Kyouya and Tamaki rushed into the hospital; Haruhi, Honey and Mori close behind. "What's happening? Is she alright?" Tamaki asked Chi and the twins. Chi had her head in her hands and didn't even bother looking up.

"The doctors haven't told us anything yet," Kaoru replied, wrapping an arm around Chi. "Just sit down and wait."

Kyouya took the seat closest to the doors connecting the waiting room to the rest of the hospital. Hikaru and Kaoru had moved, letting Honey and Mori replace them to comfort Chi. Honey quickly gave the younger girl Usa-Chan and Mori held her close, whispering in her ear on occasion. When the door opened after a few minutes, Chi and Kyouya were both on their feet.

The doctor seemed a bit startled at the sudden movement, and the presence of the hospital's owner's youngest son. "Is this Kaminari Mitsuya's… entourage?" Chi nodded quickly, hiding Usa-Chan behind her back. Seeing the confirmation, he continued, "Well, Miss Kaminari has suffered from a very severe asthma attack. She is on a Ventilator right now, but that should be gone by the end of the day. From what we can tell, the attack was caused not only by the mild cold she had been suffering, but also the inclement weather or possibly an extremely stressful or emotional experience she has gone through recently." Kyouya and Chi caught each other's eyes and glared.

"Can we see her, Doctor?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "She's sleeping right now. You won't be able to talk to her with the ventilator anyways, but we should be able to take it out in a few hours, so not long after she wakes up. Then she can decide who she wants to see. Any questions?"

"How long will she have to stay in the hospital?" Chiyuki asked swiftly.

After glancing at the clipboard and flipping through a few pages, "We need to keep her here for at least two nights to make sure her lungs are functioning normally again, they've been through quite a workout today. I'll leave you all now; I have another patient to get to."

The door shut behind the older man and Kyouya spun to face Chiyuki. "You told her didn't you!"

"She had a right to know and you sure as hell weren't telling her you bastard!" Chi yelled back. She looked like she was about to cry again and her face was really red.

"Because I knew THIS would happen you little moron!" The host club gasped; Kyouya usually insulted only the twins or Tamaki.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Chiyuki screamed. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOUR UGLY FACE!"

"IF YOU HADN'T TOLD HER THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Chiyuki shrank back a moment at her Senpai's accusation, then screamed in frustration and leaped at the older boy. She managed to scratch his cheek lightly, but after that, Mori picked up his girlfriend and threw her over his shoulder before she did anything else rash. Chi still yelled at Kyouya as they went around the corner. Many of the nurses were surprised at the profanity.

"She's right… This _is_ my fault…" Kyouya mumbled after a moment, sinking down into his chair.

Haruhi shook her head, "It isn't your fault Kyouya-Senpai. It probably would have happened anyways," she said, trying to comfort the upperclassman.

"I have to talk to my father," Kyouya said, ignoring Haruhi. He got up and walked out of the hospital, cell phone already to his ear, calling Tachibana to come get him.

Tamaki looked over at the others with a knowing smile on his face. "He made his decision."

Haruhi nodded then glanced around. "I'll go find Chi and Mori-Senpai." She got up and left the others sitting there, waiting for Mitsuya to wake up.

* * *

As soon as they turned the corner and Kyouya couldn't see them anymore, Chi stopped yelling and started crying. "It's my fault Takashi. Kyouya-Senpai told me not to tell her and that he would take care of it. Yet I told her and now she's in the hospital after the worst asthma attack she's had in four years." Mori took her off his shoulder and placed her feet back on the ground before kneeling to look her in the eyes.

"It isn't your fault Chi," he told her quietly, brushing the tears off her face. She nodded slowly, but didn't stop crying. "Everything will be fine," he whispered.

"I need to go apologize to Kyouya-Senpai…" she said, turning to go join the others.

"Kyouya-Senpai left. He had to go talk to his father," Haruhi said, coming up behind them.

Chi frowned. "Oh."

* * *

Kyouya rushed into his house, ignoring the maids cries of surprise. He stopped in front of one of them, frightening her. "Where's my father?" he asked her quickly.

"H-he's in his office, Kyouya-Sama. You might not want to interrupt him without an appoi-" Kyouya cut her off.

"Does he have a visitor?" The maid shook her head. "Thank you." He hurried off to his father's office; where he threw the door open without knocking.

His father looked up quickly. "Kyouya," he said, mildly surprised to find his youngest son bursting into his private office uninvited. "Can I help you with something?" he asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"I refuse to marry Imai Kaida." He didn't even flinch under his father's gaze. The only thing on his mind was Mitsuya and he had to get back to the hospital as soon as possible.

Ootori Yoshio raised his eyebrows, but didn't seem too surprise. In fact he smirked slightly. "That's good Kyouya, because I had changed my mind anyways. Sit down; I have a new proposition for you." Kyouya got a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach as he sat down in the same chair he had sat in the last time he had been in there.

* * *

After they had figured out where Mitsuya's room was, they all moved to the nearest waiting room. Chi hadn't been able to sit still, and so was pacing the length of the room. She was about to pitch a fit to see her sister even if she _was_ sleeping when a nurse walked out of her sister's room. "Are you Chiyuki?" she asked the girl nicely.

"Yes," Chi replied hopefully.

The nurse smiled, "Mitsuya-San is awake and would like to see you. She's in room 411 when you're ready."

"I'll be there in a minute. Thank you." The nurse nodded and walked off. Chi ran back down the hall to tell the others before going to Mitsuya's room.

She pushed the door open gently to see Mitsuya propped up in bed, her hair pulled back messily. "Hey," she whispered; her voice a bit off from the ventilator they had just taken her off of.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Chi asked, smiling slightly. She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, facing her friend.

Mitsuya crossed her eyes for a moment. "You mean besides stupid? My asthma attack started before I left the house this morning and yet I didn't notice until right before I passed out. That was just careless…"

"You were distracted. It's fine. You're fine… Right?" Chi asked as an afterthought.

Mitsuya smiled. "Yes Chi, I'm fine. I'm just not looking forward to being in the hospital for _another_ two days…" She paused for a moment, "Hey Chiyuki…. Could you do me a favor and go get Kyouya… I need to talk to him…" Chi's eyes flashed with concern but Mitsuya just gave her a look. "Please?"

"I don't know if Kyouya-Senpai is back yet… He left after we had a little… Argument…" she admitted sheepishly.

Mitsuya just looked at her friend for a moment. "I don't want to know what happened right now… Now, go see if he's ba- Kyouya." Chi gave her a funny look until she heard a voice from behind her.

"Mitsuya," Kyouya replied from the doorway.

"Chi, could you leave us for a while, please? Thank you," Mitsuya said, still looking at Kyouya. Chiyuki grumbled a bit, but left anyway. "Kyouya, it's over," she said simply once Chi had left, avoiding his eyes. Kyouya opened his mouth, but Mitsuya cut him off once more, "If you want to know why just ask your fiancée. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Mitsuya…" Kyouya's mind spun as to where to go next. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't… "I'm sorry." He walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her, caressing her cheek gently. Before she even had a chance to stop herself, Mitsuya had given in and was kissing him back. All of a sudden she pushed him back as if her brain had realized what was going on.

"What the _hell_ Kyouya! Did you not _hear_ me! It's OVER! If you want to kiss someone go kiss that damn fiancée of yours, _got it_!" she yelled, turning away to hide the tear that rolled down her cheek.

Kyouya sighed. "Mitsuya, I'm not engaged. There was a possibility I was going to be, but I'm not. I had to make the decision. If I had gotten engaged I would have gotten part of the company. The deal was changed by my father at the last minute though, so I still can get part of the company. If it hadn't been though, I wouldn't have accepted the deal." Mitsuya turned her head back around to look at him.

"Really?" she whispered, eyes shining with hope.

He sat down on her bed in the same spot Chi had been. "Of course dear." Mitsuya smiled a bit and put her hand on his leg. He picked the hand up and gently placed a kiss on the back of it. "I love you Mitsuya." His voice was quiet and sincere. Mitsuya just stared back for a moment, before tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"…I thought I was losing you Kyouya… And now this… It's so much…" She wiped her eyes. "I love you too… So much..." Kyouya leaned down and kissed her again, but she pulled away just like last time. "How was the deal with your father changed?" she asked him suspiciously.

Kyouya averted his eyes and blushed slightly. "Now isn't a good time. Please trust me on this." He adjusted his glasses. "I _will_ tell you eventually, just let me tell you when the time is right." He noticed her resentful gaze. "Please? It isn't bad, I promise. I'll tell you in no more than a month." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I promise."

Mitsuya sighed. "Fine… But you _better_ tell me then or-" she began to cough, holding her chest.

"Mitsuya? I'm going to get a nurse…" Kyouya said, turning to leave.

"Kyouya." He turned back around. "Don't leave, please?" Her breath was shallow, and it was obvious she was in pain just saying that. She reached over and pressed a button on the wall. Kyouya walked back over to her. "Thank yo-" she coughed and wheezed a bit. A nurse appeared a moment later.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Ootori-San." Mitsuya grabbed his arm and looked at the nurse severely. "…Or not." After the nurse checked Mitsuya over the ventilator was put back in so Mitsuya's speaking was limited once again.

Kyouya had sat down in a chair next to her bed, staring off into the distance over her head. It wasn't until the nurses had left that she rolled over slightly to look at him. "This isn't…" her voice was raspy and hard to understand do to the machine she was connected to. "… your fault."

He looked down at her, smiling slightly. "You read me all too well dear," he replied, reaching over and stroking down some of her fly-away hairs. She closed her eyes and lay back onto her pillow. He played with her hair gently until he could tell she had fallen asleep again.

He stood up quietly and gave her a kiss on the forehead before going back out to join the others.

As he approached, everyone turned to look at him. "Mitsuya had another asthma attack." Chiyuki started to speak but Kyouya cut her off. "She's fine but back on the ventilator. She fell asleep a few minutes ago." Everyone nodded slowly.

"So, are you two okay?" Haruhi asked, vocalizing the question a lot of them were thinking.

Kyouya paused for a moment but nodded. "I do believe so…"

"What about you and your father?" Tamaki asked him, concern laced in his eyes.

"My father and I have talked. The arrangement has been changed to one that I believe everyone can agree with." Tamaki gave him a questioning look but Kyouya brushed it off with a 'we'll discuss it later' look.

Chiyuki gave Kyouya a suspicious look. "What is this 'arrangement'? I'm sure we would all like to hear it," she told him a bit smugly.

"I'd rather not tell you, seeing as the _last_ time you found out about something it led to _here_," Kyouya replied even more smugly.

Chiyuki's face turned red as she stared the older boy down. "If I'm not mistaken _this_ was due to the fact that you were engaged to another woman and still dating my sister!" she replied brutally.

"You don't understand anything, idiot," Kyouya said flippantly.

Chiyuki clenched her hands into fists. "You... You are such a asshat!"

"Uh oh..." Honey and the twins said at the same time. This wasn't going to be good. Again.

"Moronic shithead." Kyouya replied.

"HORSES ASS!" Chiyuki screamed.

"Bitch!"

"FUCKING BASTARD!"

"IGNORANT SLUT!" Kyouya screamed back without thinking.  
Everyone in the room gasped. Chiyuki looked on the verge of tears, and was about to jump at the older boy, when Mori's fist connected with the side of Kyouya's face.

There was silence in the room, except for Kyouya's glasses clattering to the floor. At this point, Chiyuki was freely crying. Mori calmly picked her up, holding her in his arms like a little kid and walked out of the room.

"Dude..." Hikaru said, as Tamaki picked up Kyouya's glasses and handed them back to the boy.

"You kinda went a little too far there." Kaoru added.

"Yeah, I got that," Kyouya said, rubbing his aching face. There was definitely going to be a bruise there.

* * *

Mori carried Chiyuki out of the hospital and down the street a little, til they reached a park. He set her down on a bench and then sat down next to her. Chi turned to him, burying her face into his jacket. Mori held her with both arms, muttering soothingly into her hair. She wasn't really crying now, though her breathing was like a hiccupping sigh.

"Better?" Mori said, leaning back to see her. She nodded, wiping her eyes against her sleeve.

Chi laughed bitterly. "Sorry, I know I'm not exactly a pretty sight whenever I've been bawling."

Mori kissed her on the forehead. "You're always beautiful to me."  
Smiling, Chiyuki leaned against him again. "Thanks." She started playing with his right hand, and when she flipped it over, saw a little bit of blood on his knuckles.

"Uh..." She said, pulling a handkerchief out of her jacket pocket that was covered in old paint stains, wiping it off. "You know, I'm kinda hoping that's Kyouya's and not yours."

Mori laughed as she wiped the blood off. "I think I scraped my hand on his glasses, that's all."

Chiyuki giggled, pulling band aids out of her pocket and a little cleaning wipe in an individual package. She started doctoring him up.

"I can't believe you really punched Kyouya-Senpai," Chiyuki said, giggling.

"He insulted you. I wasn't going to just let it go," Mori said, serious for a moment. "Where'd you get all that?"

Chi looked down at the band aids and sterile wipes. "They were all over the front desk, and I thought, why not?"

Mori laughed again, kissing Chiyuki. "Thank you."  
Chi smiled back. "Thank you for defending me."

"Any time."

* * *

_Next Chapter! It's HERE! *cheers are heard* So, due to Lydia's request, (and because I love writing angst so much) this chapter was ANGSTY! A lot of angst, a little fluff, but A LOT of angst! Uh-huh! Yepp!_

_So, our story is almost over… Probably about two or three more chapters… Maybe four… *boo hiss* ...__BUT! There will eventually be a sequel! (I think you've already been told this, but of course I'm sure you need to be reminded… Yeah…)_

_To Lydia: About your prize from… forever ago… (oops) Yeah, we need to talk about that… Heh heh… Remember that hard drive crash… Yeah, I lost just about everything, including your oneshot…. So yeah… We'll discuss this dilemma! I have a PLAN!_


	25. Recovery and Strategy

"You're never going to let me do anything by myself ever again are you Kyouya?" Mitsuya sighed, watching her boyfriend get up to go get her another cup of tea.

Kyouya turned his head around and called over his shoulder, "You got out of the hospital less than twenty-four hours ago Mitsuya; you shouldn't even _be_ here."

"Those last two days I was just there for observation… They don't count…" she replied stubbornly, taking the opportunity while he wasn't there to go hang up one of Chi's costumes that she had left laying around. She was about to hang it in the closet when Kyouya came up behind her and put it away himself. "This is ridiculous…"

He led her back over to the couch they had been sitting on, working on homework. "Strenuous activity or exercise could initiate another asthma attack," he informed her as if she didn't know before handing her the full tea cup.

"Yes, and doing this," she showed Kyouya how she _would have_ hung up the hanger, "is _very_ strenuous," she sarcastically told him.

"But, the cold weather makes you more susceptible to an attack," he countered.

Mitsuya gave him a funny look, "Have you been reading about asthma on the internet?" she asked, curling up next to him.

Kyouya ignored the question with a smooth transition to her physics homework. "So, the velocity in this problem is 64.2 miles per hour at the beginning of the twenty seconds, which means that the acceleration would be what for the final velocity to be 20 miles per hour?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her to show her the notebook with the problem on it.

"Do we _have_ to do this now?" Mitsuya asked quietly, leaning back against him, her eyes closing slightly. Kyouya chuckled and tossed the notebook back onto the table.

"No." He stroked her hair back, his arm around her waist. "You tired?"

She snuggled closer, "A little…" she admitted.

"You are allowed to go to sleep you know."

Mitsuya's eyes closed all the way, "But lunch hour is almost over…"

"No one would have a problem with you sleeping; you just got out of the hospital, it's kind of assumed that you would." By the time Kyouya was done talking, Mitsuya was asleep. He sat there for a few more minutes, playing with her hair and watching her sleep.

After a while he carefully got up and lay Mitsuya down on the couch before giving her a kiss on the forehead. He then headed to her classroom to tell the teacher that she wouldn't be returning to class before heading back to his own classroom.

* * *

Mitsuya moaned and rubbed her eyes, sitting up. She looked down at the sheets of her bed, wait, bed? "Good Morning Sunshine."

"Kyouya?" she asked, looking up to see her boyfriend sitting on the bed. "Wha-… We-…" Words weren't coming well. "Why are you in my room?"

Kyouya chuckled, "I was about to wake you up. Supper is in thirty minutes."

"Uh Kyouya… My parents are home this week… I'm going to be eating with them…" Mitsuya informed him awkwardly.

"I know, they invited me to join them whenever I brought you home."

Mitsuya just stared at him for a minute. "What's going on?" she finally asked.

"I didn't want to wake you up after school since you were still sleeping so I moved you to the prep room during Host Club and then I brought you home," Kyouya explained. "When I brought you to the door your parents were there. After I took you to your room we talked for a bit about business stuff and then they invited me to dinner. Does that answer your question dear?"

She nodded before changing the subject. "I need to change if dinner is almost ready. Stay here." She walked into her closet before she even got a reply. Kyouya shook his head and looked around his girlfriend's room. It was designed like a loft, complete with a brick wall behind her bed. There were several paintings hanging on the other walls, probably done by Chiyuki. Her desk was cleaned off except for the stack of school books he had set there earlier.

"What are you looking at?" Kyouya turned around to see Mitsuya standing there smirking at him. She had on jeans and an orange turtle-neck with a white vest. "When did you change?" she asked him, looking at his attire of Khakis and green sweater.

He looked down at what he was wearing as if he had forgotten. "I keep an extra change of clothes in my limo. In case Tamaki needs me to go home with him or I need to do something like this. Wearing the school uniform in public doesn't really get you as much respect as you might think."

"Of course you do… We need to get downstairs." Mitsuya said, looking at the clock.

Kyouya smiled but shook his head, "We have a bit more time," Mitsuya started to object but he just placed a finger on her lips then replaced the finger with his lips. He felt Mitsuya's lips turn into a smile as she kissed him back. One of her hands slipped into his hair as his wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Kyouya slipped his tongue into her mouth as she gasped. She moaned a bit as she allowed it to wander.

After a few moments Kyouya began to trail kisses down her jaw, moving her turtleneck out of the way as he went, ending at her neck where he continued to kiss her, making her moan some more and tighten her grip on his hair. He moved back up Mitsuya's neck to her ear. "I love you," he whispered before nibbling on it a bit.

"I love you too…" She turned her head to capture his lips again, but jumped away and straightened her vest when there was a knock on the door. Kyouya reached up and combed through his hair fixing it. "Yes?" she called, blushing ferociously.

The door opened slightly and a maid popped her head in. "Mitsuya-San? Ootori-San? Dinner is ready."

"Thank you," they reply together, glancing at each other.

Mitsuya dismissed her with the assurance, "We're on our way,"

* * *

"Seriously Kyouya, what did you do! Tell my father that you would buy ten mansion designs for different areas of the world? Buy out five of my mother's concerts? They practically worship you now! What did you_ do_!" Mitsuya asked on the way back to Kyouya's limo after a day out. She was using extravagant hand gestures like she always does when she's over-excited about something.

Kyouya just laughed before giving her a serious look, "You know, over-reacting to things will make an-"

"If you say asthma attack you're dead to me." Mitsuya said, stopping Kyouya. "Now, how did you brainwash my parents?" she asked, stepping between him and his open car door, hands on her hips.

Kyouya gave Tachibana a meaningful look that probably said something like 'women…' before kissing Mitsuya on the forehead and assuring her that he did nothing to her parents. "I'll see you tomorrow dear. It's going to be busy; we have the big first of month meeting for February that will probably take forever…"

"It'll be fine Kyouya, now go home and work on that paper you've been complaining about all week." Mitsuya ordered jokingly before stepping back and letting Kyouya's limo drive off and then stepping back up when her own replaced it.

* * *

That night, Tachibana was getting ready for bed. He'd had to chauffeur Kyouya-sama around with Mitsuya-sama all day, and while he thought their teasing and flirting was cute, Tachibana was tired.

He began climbing into bed but jumped in surprise when his phone, sitting on the bedside table, lit up and began to buzz.

Opening up the phone, a text from an unknown number showed up. '_If you tell me what the new arrangement between Kyouya and his father is, you will be rewarded handsomely.'_

Tachibana looked around, as though he could see who texted him. Slowly, he texted back, 'Who are you and how did you get my number?'

The reply came back almost as soon as he set down the phone. Whoever this mysterious person was, they could use a phone much better than he could.

'_Not important.'_

Tachibana again slowly clicked the buttons of his phone. 'This is a private number no one outside of the Ootori family knows it. I demand to know who this is. Or I'll have the number tracked.'

This reply took a little longer. '_It wouldn't work =) If you have to call me something you can call me Super Ninja Mistress. But seriously. I need to know. Meet me at the park at the end of your street by the little spring-y horse things. Tell me the info, and I'll pay you.'_

Minutes passed as Tachibana was torn between actually telling this person and not. In the end, he got out of bed, pulled on his coat over his pajamas, and walked down the street.

When he reached the end of the street, he could see a woman standing in the park. She was wearing all black with black stiletto heels and a long black trench coat with the collar popped. Long black hair swept to her bottom and a hat was pulled low over her eyes. She was wearing sunglasses, despite how late it was and black cotton gloves.

"Do you have the information?" she asked. Her voice was low and smooth.

Tachibana nodded, slowly leaned close and whispered what he knew to her. A grin broke out on this mysterious woman's face.

Without another word, she handed him a fat envelope. She bowed slightly, and then turned, sweeping down the street quickly and turning the corner, the clicking of her heels fading.

Tachibana was quite stunned. The whole exchange had taken less than two minutes.

He opened the envelope and saw a large wad of bills and… a pack of happy face stickers.

* * *

The woman calmly stepped into the passenger seat of the sleek black car. She sat there quietly for a moment before removing the hat, sunglasses and long black wig, shaking strawberry blonde hair into her face.

Then, Chiyuki turned to the driver and practically screamed.

Mori, slightly startled by the outburst, blinked several times, before saying, "So…?"

Chi bounced in her seat. She excitedly told her boyfriend what had happened and what she'd learned. Mori smiled at her and nodded.

For a moment Chiyuki stopped and scrunched up her nose. "Wait a minute, did you know already?"

Mori had begun driving slowly towards Chiyuki's house. "Yeah."

"Then why didn't you tell me to begin with when I told you this plan?"

Her boyfriend smiled at her. "You looked excited getting to dress up and trick Tachibana. So I just let you. I figured if it didn't work I'd tell you anyway."

Chiyuki stuck her tongue out at him, but was smiling none-the-less.

* * *

Chi opened the door to Music Room 3 and stepped in confidently. She smirked slightly at the look on the occupants' faces as she took a seat at the table that the six boys were sitting at. She smiled down the table towards Kyouya, a slightly evil glint in her eye. "Mind if I join?" she asked politely. Everyone was silent, looking between Kyouya and Chiyuki. Kyouya just gave her a slightly confused glare. "Oh, I know about your little deal thingy." She paused then added, "It's kinda cute."

Kyouya just waved his hand to continue the meeting. After glancing at Kyouya to make sure he was serious, Tamaki continued with what he was saying. "So Kyouya, Valentine's Day is coming up and I was thinking that would be a great time for you to-"

"No. Absolutely not. Don't even suggest something as cheesy as that that Tamaki." Kyouya said, not even glancing up from the notebook that he had referred back to once Chiyuki was done making her entrance.

The twins laughed and poked fun at Tamaki for his cliché ideas before voicing their own thoughts, "Your clothing should be right for this, and we can easily change around club activities to pro-" Hikaru and Kaoru were cut off by the sound of a phone ringing.

Chi giggled awkwardly and pulled out her phone with a "Sorry." She froze however when she read the caller id. "It's Mitsuya you guys," she hissed, silencing them all. "Hi there Big Sister!" she said into the phone, sounding scarily innocent.

"_Chiyuki! Thank goodness you answered! Kyouya's at a meeting with his father that he _couldn't _get out of… Ugh! Kyouya! Do you _know_ how much that boy infuriates me sometimes! I mean, it's been two weeks since the hospital and yet he hasn't told me anything! It is seriously making me mad! Then after he is at my house, my parents start acting like they'd die and gone to heaven! It's just a bit weird…"_ Chi giggled a bit at Mitsuya's rant, making everyone else in the room look at her funny. _"Are you laughing! Don't tell me you know what's going on or something ridiculous like that!"_

Chiyuki just laughed harder, "Like I would know what Kyouya-Senpai was up to Mitsuya! He's not exactly being very friendly towards me ever since Takashi punched him," Chi reminded her before sticking her tongue out at Kyouya.

"_Please Chi, I'm trying to pretend that never happened… But seriously, I'm tired of him hiding stuff from me!"_

Chi turned on her sympathetic voice, "Well if it bothers you so much Big Sister then maybe you should break up with him…" she told her with a smirk. Kyouya visibly blanched, making the Hitachiins burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"_I'm not breaking up with him Chiyuki. What _is_ that?"_ Mitsuya asked, hearing the twins laughter.

Chiyuki glared at the twins while frantically searching for an excuse, "Uh, that's Daddy." she said quickly.

"_Chiyuki, your father does not sound like a pack of hyenas…"_

"Oh! _THAT?_ That's just the radio… I thought you heard what Daddy said." She gave a sigh of relief, "I have to go Big Sister, bye!" She hung up before Mitsuya could reply. "That was close, wasn't it?" she giggled.

* * *

**_Hi there! We gave you a new chapter to read =) We hope you liiiike it... So there are going to be two more chapters on this story and then an epilogue, then _Something A Little Different _will be over… *awwww*_**

**_So… We were kinda hoping we could get a few more reviews for this chapter… We have 98 reviews right now, and we want to get OVER 100 before we update again! Please?_**

**_As always, we love all of you and the support you give us!_**

**_~Silky and Chey _**


	26. Revealed and Announced

"A concert? You want me to put on a concert? For your customers?"

"You and Tono," the twins clarified.

Mitsuya stared at them all like they were crazy, "I guess I could do it, but just to make things clear I'm not _really_ in the Host Club. You guys seem to forget that."

"If we forgot, _Mother_, then you would have your own customers," Hikaru pointed out before almost getting smacked over the head by Mitsuya.

Honey clapped childishly, "This is gonna be great!" he cheered, making Mitsuya smile.

"Isn't it?" Chi giggled.

"So when is this concert?" Mitsuya asked, looking right at her boyfriend who had been oddly silent.

Kyouya glanced up at her, "In a week." Mitsuya stared at him blankly.

"As in next Friday?"

"Of course! I was thinking we should do a few pieces together Mommy!" Tamaki exclaimed, dragging Mitsuya towards the piano in the corner of the room.

Mitsuya gave Kyouya an upset glance before giving in to Tamaki. The twins and Chi turned to Kyouya with smug grins on their faces. "I think that went well." Chi said happily.

"Yeah. We'll get the clothes designed and made, but the rest is up to you Kyouya-Senpai," the twins said, before going off to bug Haruhi.

Chiyuki stayed though, shuffling her feet awkwardly and staring at the ground. "I have something for you," she murmured to Kyouya. She pulled a nine by seven inch canvas out of her bag and handed to him forcefully. "Here you go. It's for what happened at the hospital." Kyouya looked at the painting for a moment and couldn't find any words to say. "And before you start getting those warm and fuzzy feelings inside, Mitsuya made me. There's a note on the back." Chiyuki walked off to join Mori on the couch, leaving Kyouya to examine the painting.

At a first glance it was a painting of him and Mitsuya standing together; probably a replication of that one picture Chi had taken of them in the rose maze. On closer inspection though, Kyouya realized that he had a black eye in the picture. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes or throw a book at the girl and turned the painting over to find a neatly folded piece of stationary taped to the back. He pulled it off and unfolded it to find four little words scribbled in the middle of the paper.

'I don't hate you.' At this point it took all of Kyouya's strength not to laugh out loud. He turned the painting back over to look at it one more time before slipping it and the note into the front pocket of his laptop case.

* * *

Kyouya watched from the doorway as Mitsuya pulled the violin bow over the strings creating the beautiful music he had listened to all the way down the hall. She hadn't turned around and noticed him yet, but he wasn't complaining; she had been stressed out ever since she had been told about the concert. He sighed, that stupid concert, that stupid plan. He placed a hand in the left pocket of his coat. He smiled to himself as he watched his girlfriend begin to slowly spin in time with the music; she was absolutely gorgeous.

He leaned up against the doorframe as she continued playing. After a few more minutes of her swaying to her own music Mitsuya looked up to see him. Kyouya chuckled at her startled look and walked in, kissing her hello. "How long were you standing there?" she asked him.

"Not too terribly long. You sound like you're ready for the concert," he commented.

Mitsuya exhaled heavily and shook her head. "I won't be ready until you shove me onto the stage with a Stradivarius in my hand."

"You need a break. Grab your coat; we're going out," Kyouya ordered her, taking the violin out of her hands and placing it back in one of the glass cases and closing it gently.

Mitsuya laughed, "But if I go out in the cold I might have an asthma attack Kyouya," she replied, feigning innocence.

Kyouya rolled his eyes and sighed, "Just grab your coat… And your inhaler…"

"Fine… I _guess_ I'll go with you. Where are we going anyways?" she asked, walking down the hall to her room, gesturing for her boyfriend to follow. "Wait here," she said, stopping him outside the door. "It isn't proper to go in a lady's room until they're at the very least engaged."

Kyouya rubbed the back of his neck and started to point out that he _had_ been in there before, but Mitsuya stopped him. "You had an excuse last time… Sorta…" She walked into her room before Kyouya could see her blush.

She came back out a few moments later, tying the belt to her white coat. "You never told me where we were going…" she reminded him.

"Somewhere," Kyouya replied with a knowing smile. She shook her head at his vagueness but smiled as he took her hand and they walked out of the house.

They walked up to Kyouya's limo just as Tachibana was opening the door. She glanced at Tachibana as she got in, only to catch an awkward reassuring smile on his face. She smiled back just as uncomfortably before sliding into the car. Kyouya joined her soon after.

"So where exactly is this 'somewhere' oh Vague One?" Mitsuya asked him again.

Kyouya sighed, "Don't you ever give up?" Mitsuya gave him a rather dumb look; Kyouya just nodded, slightly amused, "We're going to that little coffee shop we always go to." Mitsuya smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and stuck his other hand in his pocket.

Mitsuya talked about the 'stupid concert' the entire ride there and Kyouya just listened to quietly, only putting a comment in here and there.

The vehicle pulled to a stop a few minutes later and the door opened. "We're here Kyouya-Sama."

"Thank you," Kyouya said, getting out of the car himself before turning around to help Mitsuya out.

He took her arm and led her into the coffee shop. Once they sat down Kyouya had to suppress a groan when he saw the same flirty waiter as before headed towards their table. "What can I get you today?" he asked them.

"I need a grande café latte with a triple shot of espresso to go."

Mitsuya blinked at his unusual order and gave him a funny look before ordering, "I would like a tall white chocolate caramel macchiato," she paused and glanced at Kyouya again, "To go."

"Will that be all Miss?" the waiter asked, smiling at Mitsuya.

"Yes, thank you." The waiter ran off after a glare from Kyouya. "To go? Where are we going after this?"

Kyouya shrugged, "Maybe the park down the road… I don't know! Just somewhere away from that creepy waiter."

"You only find him creepy because he flirts with me! That just means he has the same taste as you dear," Mitsuya laughed.

"Don't compare him to me."

Mitsuya laughed harder, "Oh calm down! I'm just joking with you. You're so uptight today."

Kyouya chuckled half-heartedly, but gave a small sigh of relief when the coffee finally showed up.

"Are you ready?" Kyouya asked, setting a 2000 yen note on the table.

Mitsuya rolled her eyes but nodded. Kyouya smirked at the waiter on their way out. Mitsuya sipped her coffee as they walked down the sidewalk holding hands. They walked down into the park, which was practically deserted because it was so cold. The pond was frozen over, but not enough to where there were any ice skaters there. Mitsuya sat down on a bench near the water's edge so Kyouya sat down beside her.

"You know, I really like the winter time. I mean, it _is_ cold but I don't mind it that much because I really like coats. That sounds weird doesn't it? Oh well! But really, the winter is nice. I like bundling up and stuff… Yeah… I really don't get why Chi hates it so much…" Mitsuya rambled, staring out over the frozen pond while drinking her coffee. Kyouya just nodded and quickly downed all of his coffee. Mitsuya leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Kyouya asked into her hair.

She turned to look at him. "Okay?" she gave him a questioning look but he ignored it and stood up. She followed, throwing her empty cup away as they passed a trash can. They were holding hands as they walked down the sidewalk again. "Kyouya, you shouldn't have gotten the extra espresso dear, your hands are shaking." He just gave her a weak smile in response and forced his hand from shaking anymore.

"So, we could go to the school and break into Music Room 3… We could go to that one restaurant with the soup you really liked, or maybe back to my house and we could walk through the gardens there. The Ouran Rose Maze would be nice but it's winter…" Kyouya listed quickly, thinking hard.

Mitsuya stared at him like he was crazy, "Kyouya, what is wrong with you? I don't care where we go; we could go back to my house if you really can't think of anywhere else! I could always practice more for the conce-"

Kyouya turned around and grabbed her shoulders. "Mitsuya, close your eyes."

"Why?"

Kyouya gave her a pleading look that she hardly ever saw, "Please just do it?"

"Fine…" Mitsuya complied, "This is ridiculous Kyouya… You aren't like walking away or anything like that are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"No," Kyouya replied, making Mitsuya feel a bit better. "You can open them now," he told her. When she did she had thought he had disappeared for about a half a second until she realized he was kneeled down on the ground. On one knee. Holding a box with a silvery diamond ring in it.

She just kind of stared at it all blankly. "Uh…" It was quiet for a moment.

"Mitsuya, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asked seriously. There was another awkward silence after that, and Kyouya was thankful that no one had passed by to see this. "Mitsuya dear? I don't mean to rush you or anything, but could you answer me, respond in any way?"

Mitsuya blinked. "Wait, you're serious? Completely serious?" Kyouya nodded slowly. "Oh wow…" Mitsuya held her forehead in one hand but didn't say anything.

Much to Kyouya's surprise, he was beginning to sweat, even in such cold weather. When he looked down at the ring he realized that his hand was once again shaking. "Sure…?" Kyouya looked up at her expectantly. "Yeah… Yes… Yes I'll marry you!" She finished rather loudly, and looked rather startled at her own reply, but was smiling none-the-less.

Kyouya let out a huge sigh of relief as he stood up. Mitsuya was standing there laughing and crying a bit. She looked up at him, "You really are serious?" she asked, Kyouya just kissed her in response before sliding the ring onto her finger. She examined it, "Wow… Wait a minute… So THIS is how you brainwashed my parents!" Kyouya chuckled. "Wait, is this the new deal that your father gave you?" Mitsuya asked quietly, not looking at him.

He just stopped for a moment. "Are you okay with that?" he finally asked.

"…Yes," she responded slowly, "As long as that isn't the only reason…"

Kyouya couldn't help it; he kissed her again. "Of course it isn't."

Mitsuya smiled, "Okay." She hugged her arms around her, "Could we go home… It's kinda cold…" Kyouya chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close while he pulled out his cell phone with the other hand.

"Could you come pick us up, we'll be outside the coffee shop. Thank you." He closed the phone and looked down at his fiancé, "Shall we?" Mitsuya giggled in spite of herself and nodded.

She looked up at Kyouya as he led her down the sidewalk, "Do I need to get my own ride home?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Yes, because I shouldn't ever take my fiancé home or anything like that, it's not like her wellbeing is my responsibility" was his sarcastic response.

She blushed, "I kind of like the sound of that. It sounds better than girlfriend… Are we going to tell the others?" They walked up to the café where the Ootori limo was already waiting for them. She shivered involuntarily.

"Come on, get in," he said, ushering her into the vehicle.

She slid inside and patiently waited for Kyouya to get in next to her before snuggling up against him to get warm. He unwrapped the scarf from around her neck as he kissed along her jaw. She tried her best to ignore him and brought up her left hand to look at the ring. "You like it?" he murmured, his lips grazing her skin. She turned her head to face him, causing his lips to brush over her skin until they were on hers.

"Very much so," she replied softly before receiving an impatient kiss. She automatically reached up to run her fingers through his hair. The limo pulled into the Kaminari residence's drive and they broke away.

"So, can I come in?" he asked her with a smirk.

She looked at him for a moment, as if pondering the question. "Only for a little bit," she paused, trying to decide whether or not to continue. "Then you have to leave so I can talk about you," she informed him seriously.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead right before the door opened, letting the cold air in. Kyouya got out of the car; "Ready?" he asked her, holding his hand out to help her. They walked up to the door still holding hands.

"I shouldn't be nervous… I really shouldn't. I mean, they already know… It's just… I'm sixteen. You're seventeen…" she opened the door and called into the house, "Mama, Father! I'm home!"

"We're in here Sweetie!" her father called from the larger of the two dining rooms.

Kyouya squeezed Mitsuya's hand reassuringly as they walked into the room. There were blueprints and designed spread across the table and Omaro was pouring over them excitedly. "I'm loving these designs Mitsuya! Especially the library, that is going to be gorgeous, but I wanted to discuss the wood choice…" Natsumi cleared her throat, signaling for her husband to stop talking. He looked up. "Oh! Kyouya!"

"Mama, Father…" she couldn't seem to put what she was trying to say into the appropriate words so instead showed her left hand to her parents. Natsumi was on her feet in a matter of seconds, hugging her daughter.

"It's beautiful Mitsuya! Oh, it's all so exciting! My little girl is growing up and getting married," she squealed.

Omaro shook Kyouya's hand, smiling approvingly. "Good job boy, now keep her happy," he ordered.

"I need to go tell Chiyuki. I'll be back in an hour, okay?" Mitsuya asked her parents. "And about the wood father, Cherry is a classic as I'm sure you would be quick to point out, but the dark oak will give it a more contemporary feel. I've got to go now!"

Kyouya grabbed her arm on the way out, "I'll take you."

Mitsuya laughed, "I don't think so. You showing up at Chi's house is not a good idea. It's bad enough that I'm going to tell her that I'll be marrying you." She paused, looking at the floor. "About that… When exactly are we getting, you know… married?"

"Not until after you graduate," he told her with a smile.

"Thank goodness… Getting engaged at sixteen is one thing, but married… Thank goodness…" Kyouya chuckled and gave her a kiss goodbye before walking to his waiting limo. Mitsuya watched him get into the vehicle and drive away before stepping outside the house herself.

* * *

"He's really good…" Mitsuya whispered to Kyouya, watching as Tamaki played the piano for all of the guests, who were simply enthralled by it.

Kyouya nodded in response. "He has been for as long as I've known him, it's pretty amazing." It was right then that Tamaki finished playing that song and looked over at Mitsuya and signal for her to join him for the final 'curtain call'.

Mitsuya sighed, "Here we go…"

"You'll be fine," Kyouya reassured her.

She rolled her eyes, "You should be worried too… or at least a bit nervous, or bothered, or something!" she huffed at him, "At least come up with an escape plan in case they get violent." She walked off towards the front of the room, not catching the shake of Kyouya's head.

As she went to stand next to Tamaki, the girls went wild. She smiled and curtsied politely, ignoring the way her engagement ring momentarily snagged on her dress; she would get used to it eventually. The twins had really outdone themselves with her dress this time, and she had to wonder why.

After the applause had quieted Tamaki walked to the side to join the other host members and Kyouya replaced him standing next to Mitsuya. The 'audience' went silent, except the occasional confused whisper. Mitsuya glanced at Kyouya nervously, who took her hand in his for reassurance. There was a gasp from the customers; oh, they saw that. It was extremely quiet after that. Kyouya didn't say anything, and Mitsuya had clammed up with thoughts of rabid fan girls. There was a cough from one of the twins off to the side and Kyouya began to talk.

"We hope you ladies enjoyed the concert," he began, trying to work his way into it. Mitsuya tightened her grip with impatience. "We have an announcement we need to make." He stopped again and glanced over at the other hosts only to find Tamaki mock proposing to the closest person, which just so happened to be Honey, who was just standing there smiling. Kyouya turned his attention back to the now impatiently waiting crowd of girls. "Mitsuya and I got engaged yesterday," he said bluntly.

There was a chorus of "What!" from the hosts. Chi immediately burst into laughter that she had probably been holding in for a while now. The customers were basically silent though. One of them did faint and another magically produced a video recorder from the folds of her dress. Kyouya smirked at the silence and unexpectedly turned, dipping Mitsuya to kiss her.

Mitsuya gasped and the customers jump to life with squeals of delight. Kyouya pulled her back up but held her close; almost possessively. She welcomed it though and snuggled in a bit. Everything after that was a blur, but there were lots of "Congratulations," and "That was _so_ romantic," all the girls had left, leaving a very dazed Mitsuya behind.

Any peace she might have had once they left was lost whenever the twins tackled her. "Let us see it!" they yelled in her ears, startling her greatly.

"If you two would _get off_ I might show you," she murmured, scowling. "I can't really find my hand in the pile."

The twins grinned and got off of her before reaching back down to help her up. She flattened out her dress before holding her left hand out to show them. "Looks good…"

"Not too big, not too small…" Kaoru commented.

Hikaru nodded, turning her hand slightly. "The extra little diamonds along the band definitely add class and value."

"And the choice of platinum is definitely more suited for her taste than the classic gold."

The two turned to face Kyouya, "Good choice!" Mitsuya rolled her eyes.

"Tamaki-Senpai, why are you in the corner?" she sighed, noticing the blonde growing mushrooms in his Corner of Woe.

He looked up, his eyes big. "The plan…" he whined. Kyouya face-palmed.

"What plan?" Mitsuya asked suspiciously.

"We all suggested that Kyo-Chan propose to you after the concert! We didn't know he had already proposed until he announced it." Honey explained cheerfully.

Mitsuya blinked a few times, glancing between Kyouya and the others, "Thank goodness you didn't…" she told Kyouya, "I would've killed you…"

* * *

Mitsuya was having a very hard time getting the teapot around to all of the hosts considering every time she passed within two feet of a customer they practically squealed, asked to see the ring, or asked when the wedding was going to be.

She sighed as she headed towards the twins table. The boys saw her coming and smirked before Hikaru pulled Kaoru close, whispering something that was probably cheesy 'romantic' that she luckily couldn't hear. She was about to roll her eyes when she realized that they had just made all of their customers pass out. She grabbed a few wet towels off of a nearby cart and headed over. "I so owe you…" she told them, pouring them and the customers more tea before handing the Hitachiins the towels.

"So Mitsuya…" Kaoru said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"When is the wedding?" Hikaru asked with an identical grin.

She glared. "Oh shut up," she muttered before walking over to the couch Kyouya was sitting on with his laptop.

"Thank you, I'm really happy about it too… Isn't it gorgeous… We aren't getting married until after we both graduate…" she mumbled, sitting down next to him.

He glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow, "Oh sorry, was I supposed to say 'Congratulations on your engagement!' 'Can I see the ring Kyouya got you?' and 'When's the wedding?'"

Mitsuya leaned her head against the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. "Sure, why not? Everyone else has…"

"Or I could say 'I love you.' 'You're beautiful.' and 'I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you,' whichever you prefer…" he continued nonchalantly. Mitsuya smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, watching as he typed up the profits for the day along with each of the girls' bills for the month.

"I love you too," she replied giving him a peck on the cheek. When he finished with the bills Kyouya pulled up the calendar that contained the Host Club's schedule and events. "So what is going on next week? What's Friday's cosplay?" she asked, staring at the empty week.

Kyouya chuckled, "We're not going to be opened Friday because of graduation. Since middle school graduation is in the morning and high school graduation is in the afternoon, followed by the private party Honey-Senpai is hosting, we don't really have time to. Thursday will be the last hosting day of the year."

"I can't believe they're graduating… Especially Honey-Senpai…" Mitsuya mused. "And Chi's moving to the high school. That'll be interesting…"

Kyouya nodded, "Interesting indeed…"

* * *

_*giggles* This chapter… I like this chapter… Do you guys like this chapter? I do…  
__Let's see here… Oh!_

_ANNOUNCEMENT!_

_The title for the sequel will be __**Another Little Difference**__.  
__We have two more chapters on this one, then we're starting on it, but give us a little while between them to catch our breath and get into the swing of things at school. (Yeah, it starts back next Thursday for us… *groans*)_

_I think that's about it… Please Please Please review? We like reviews… A lot… We have some faithful reviewers (whom we appreciate very much), but we haven't seen many new people recently…_


	27. Graduation and Finally

Shivering nervously, Chiyuki squirmed. Mitsuya was trying to do her sister-friend's hair, but was having a hard time of it.

"I swear, Sanjo Chiyuki, this bobby pin is going to go into your skin if you don't stop moving," the older girl said sternly. Chi bit her lip.

"I can't help it Big Sister. I'm nervous…"

Mitsuya paused in messing with the younger girl's hair, "How come?"

Chiyuki shrugged. "I'm gonna be in high school. Plus I barely passed into the A class…"

Patting the blonde's shoulder, Mitsuya said, "You're going to be fine." She began putting intricate braids in Chiyuki's hair.

"I hope so…" Chi muttered.

* * *

"Over here guys!"

Mori, Honey, Kyouya, and Haruhi looked up to see Mitsuya, Tamaki, and the Hitachiin twins sitting in the middle of the middle school auditorium. Chiyuki's mother was on one side of the group, and her father and brother were sitting on the other.

The four filled in the empty seats their friends had saved for them. Kyouya and Mitsuya kissed hello while Tamaki started doting on Kane.

Mori and Honey sat next to Chi's father. The man turned towards the cousins and smiled.

"Chiyuki told me you two are graduating high school today. Congratulations!" Yushige said, patting his daughter's boyfriend on the back.

"Thanks, Sanjo-san!" Honey said, holding onto Usa-chan. Yushige turned to Mori.

"What, no flowers for my baby girl?" He joked, chuckling. Mori rubbed the back of his head.

"Chiyuki hasn't told her mother about us since she probably wouldn't approve-"

"She wouldn't," Yushige interrupted.

Mori nodded. "So I'm arranging for my brother – Satoshi, Chiyuki's classmate – to give her some from me after."

Yushige nodded, smiling. "Good man." He winked. "Don't worry, I approve."

Smiling broadly, Mori thanked the man then turned towards the stage as the first dozen or so rows filled with graduating middle schoolers in white and pale gold gowns. Mori easily found his girlfriend, who was bouncing in her seat, either from excitement or nerves, he couldn't tell. He thought she looked beautiful.

The principal started the ceremony, making a speech about growing up and responsibility. Chiyuki didn't really pay attention, just nervously gripped the sleeves of Yasuchika and Satoshi, who were on either side of her. She was sure she'd trip or she'd get up there and they'd decide she wasn't good enough to pass…

Other people who worked at the school made more speeches. Then the first row of students rose and began receiving their certificates with a bow.

When Chiyuki's row rose, she was visibly shaking. Mitsuya shook her head; the silly girl had nothing to be nervous about.

"Morinozuka Satoshi."

Chi let the grip on her friend's sleeve go so he could onto the stage. As he bowed after he received his certificate, the Host Club sheered.

"Sanjo Chiyuki."

Swallowing, Chiyuki let go of Chika's sleeve and walked to the principal.

"Congratulations," he muttered with a smile, handing her the certificate. They bowed to each other, and then Chi fled the stage. The Host's cheers were joined by her father and brother's.

Yasuchika was called and not long after, the ceremony ended.

Chiyuki was essentially in a daze. Other than running off the stage as fast as possible, she'd managed not to embarrass herself, and she was graduating.

She was even more startled when a bouquet of honeysuckle and lilies appeared in her face. When she peeked around them, she saw a grinning Satoshi.

"Takashi-niisan had to go to the high school to get ready for his graduation with Mitsukuni-kun," he said, explaining where the actual flower-giver was. Chiyuki's mother was a few feet away, but didn't see the exchange.

"Chiyuki-chan," Mori and Satoshi's mother appeared behind her son. "Congratulations!"

Chi bowed, carefully holding her flowers. "Thank you!"

"How does it feel to be a high schooler?"

Satoshi and Chiyuki grinned at each other, and then at Yasuchika, who joined them.

"Great!"

Satoshi's father appeared. He put a hand on his wife's shoulder before saying, "We should probably hurry to the High School for Takashi's graduation." He then noticed Chi, whom he asked if she was going to the high school graduation. The girl nodded.

The Morinozuka's said their farewells, then headed toward an exit. Yasuchika allowed Chiyuki to give him a hug before he joined his family.

Mitsuya finally found Chi with her father and brother. The four of them headed to an exit, and then to the high school.

* * *

"Why the hell do schools have to have so many freaking speeches?" Chi whispered irritably to herself. She was impatient to see her boyfriend and thank him for the flowers still sitting in her lap.

Mitsuya patted her on the shoulder with her free hand. She was holding Kyouya's hand with the other.

"I think only one more person has to give a speech, and that's Honey-senpai. I think you'll survive," Kyouya said sarcastically. Chiyuki glared at him.

He was right though. Honey gave his valedictorian speech on being yourself in the real world and doing your best. Despite Chiyuki's complaints, she was kind of moved by the speech.

"Now we shall begin the giving of the diplomas," Tamaki's father said. "Please hold all applause until the end."

The crowd followed that statement for all of three minutes.

When Mori and Honey's names were called and they received their diplomas, the Host Club, Chiyuki, Mitsuya, and the boys' families screamed their lungs out.

The ceremony ended at three, giving the group two hours to get ready for the small party they were having at Honey's house. Chiyuki tried to get to her boyfriend, but the crowd was going to opposite direction she needed. He didn't look too concerned with finding her: his mother seemed intent on taking a million pictures.

Chiyuki was still trying to fight the crowd when Mitsuya grabbed her arm. "C'mon Chi, we need to go get ready for the party, and it's going to take forever to get those braids out of your hair."

Pointing towards Mori, Chi started to protest. "I wanted to see Takashi…"

Mitsuya pulled on her arm. "You can see him at the party."

"But I-"

"Later Chiyuki."

And so Chi was dragged out the High school auditorium without seeing Mori.

* * *

"My dress is teal, not turquoise, you idiot."

"You're the idiot. Teal has more green in it than your dress does."

Chiyuki frowned at Kyouya, leaning around Mitsuya, who was stuck in between the two. "I'm a painter. A professional, highly paid, famous painter. I can tell the difference between teal and turquoise."

Kyouya looked at Mitsuya. "Why in the world did she have to come with us?"

Mitsuya gave him a 'duh' look while Chi was glaring at him. "Her boyfriend is co-hosting the party."

"So?"

The dark haired girl had to resist the urge to face-palm. "Kyouya, she's been in my life longer than you. If she needs a ride, I'm going to give her a ride."

Kyouya looked like he was about to drop the subject when he said, "But this is my car!"

Mitsuya pointedly looked at her engagement ring and then back to her fiancé. "_Our _car, dear," she said sweetly, smiling.

Chiyuki started giggling like mad while Kyouya just sighed.

A few minutes later, the trio arrived at the gates of the Haninozuka residence. They walked around to the side yard, where there were strings of lights everywhere. The host club was there, along with a few guys Chiyuki and Mitsuya didn't recognize.

Kyouya led the two towards a boy in a long dark cloak with a cat puppet on his hand. Mitsuya was slightly startled by the boy's dark appearance, though Chi seemed to be excited to see him.

"Mitsuya, Chiyuki this is-"

"Nekozawa-kun!" Chiyuki said loudly, tackling the boy. He laughed, hugging the girl back before saying in a creepy voice, "Chiyuki-chan! How nice to see you on this pleasantly dark evening."

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru, who were standing nearby, came over to see the exchange.

"Wait…" Hikaru started.

"You mean, you two know each other?" Kaoru finished. Chiyuki nodded.

"His daddy and my daddy are friends," the blonde girl explained. "He let me hang out with the Black Magic club whenever I was skipping school. And…" Chi started digging in the small handbag she had with her. "He gave me this!"

She pulled out a small cat shaped figurine. Tamaki freaked, trying to crawl under a table.

At that point, Mitsuya, who had wandered off, looked over. Sighing, she turned to Mori and Kyouya, and gestured at the scene.

"I don't want to know what's going on, just please make it stop," she directed at Mori. He simply nodded, then went over to his girlfriend.

After leading Chiyuki away, the couple went and sat on a bench facing two boys. One had bright red hair and a slightly scary face and the other had long light brown hair.

Chi tilted her head to the side, looking straight at the boy with red hair. "Hiya!" She said excitedly.

The boy look startled for a moment. "H-hi." He said, making a slightly more scary face. Chi leaned back, then said, "Who're you?"

He blinked. "Kasanoda Ritsu."

Chiyuki's eyes got huge. "Kasanoda? Like the Yakuza family?"

Kasanoda nodded tentatively. The blonde girl smiled. "That's so awesome!"

Surprised, yet slightly delighted, Kasanoda asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Sanjo Chiyuki!" she pointed to Mori. "I'm his girlfriend."

This time it was Kasanoda's turn to get wide eyed. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen. But I'm about to turn sixteen!" Chiyuki responded quickly, and then changed the subject. "So… is that your natural hair color?"

Kasanoda self-consciously touch his shoulder length locks, then nodded.

"Can I touch it?"

"Um…" Kasanoda hesitated, then leaned down slightly. Chi ruffled his hair and giggled.

"It's really soft!"

"Thanks?"

Chi turned towards the boy next to Kasanoda. "So, who're you?"

He smiled. "I'm Tetsuya."

Tilting her head to the side, Chiyuki said, "Are you gay?"

Tetsuya blinked a few times, then shook his head. "No." he said simply.

"Oh. Sorry." The young girl rubbed the back of her head. At that point, the two made up some excuse to go talk to other people, leaving Mori and Chiyuki alone.

"They do look cute together, though…" Chi mumbled staring at her hands. Mori smiled slightly, putting his arm around his girlfriend and kissing the top of her head.

Chiyuki smiled slightly, but didn't say anything.

"So, are you ready for high school?" Mori asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Uh hum, I think so," Chi responded.

Mori nodded. "Got good classes?"

"Yeah."

The tall boy frowned slightly. Usually his young girlfriend talked more, and the near silence and reluctance to look at him was worrying him. Mori opened his mouth to say something when Chi asked, "Can we talk somewhere in private, Takashi?"

Mori closed his mouth as his heart seemed to stop beating. The somber tone to Chiyuki's voice scared him.

"Sure," he said quietly, taking Chi's hand and leading her away from the others. They walked until they could barely see the glow from the small party.

The couple stood there silently for a minute or two before Mori asked quietly, "Is everything all right?"

Chiyuki fidgeted with the sleeve of her dress before ducking her head and looking at him. "Are we going to have to break up since you're in college now?"

Mori stared for a minute, confused. That's what had her silent and upset? It would explain her nervous chatter with Kasanoda too. "What gave you that idea?"

The girl shrugged, muttering. "There's kinda a big age difference, y'know? And we won't be able to see each other as much since you're going to be taking your classes and probably having to study a lot more… And then there's more girls in college, older, more mature girls…"

Mori couldn't help it; he laughed. Chiyuki looked at him with a half glare half confused look.

"You thought I was going to break up with you because of that?" he asked her. Again, she shrugged.

Smiling gently, the boy tucked some hair that had fallen loose of its braid behind Chiyuki's hair. "I care about you too much, Chiyuki." Mori tenderly tilted her face up and leaned down, kissing her softly. When he pulled back and looked at her, she was blushing slightly and looked like she was tearing up. He tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled at her.

"I love you, Chiyuki."

Chi seemed momentarily stunned before she threw her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder. "I love you too, Takashi," came the muffled reply.

Mori closed his eyes, holding her close. Finally, he'd gotten to say it.

* * *

_*Scream, runs around in circles* HE SAID IT HE SAID IT HE SAID IT! You see that? *points to last couple paragraphs* IT HAPPENED!_

_Anywho! This is the last chapter! *stares dumbfounded* I can't believe we did it… We're gonna have an epilogue, and then it is done. Ended. Fin._

_Except for the sequel =3_

_Moving on… Reviews please, of course, and hope you enjoyed! =D_


End file.
